Who Knew that you were right next door to my heart
by xXobsessiveKvoXx
Summary: Sonny has to move away to california and has to also go to a public school what happens when she finds out that the most popular boy in school lives next door and he's a jerk what will she do? a/n summary's crap but try it you may like my first fanfic x
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew that you were right next door to my heart…

Chapter 1

SPOV

"SOOONNNAAYY" I groaned as I heard my mum shout my name "GET OUT OF BED NOOOW, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" I get up and go to the corridor to let my mum know that I'm up "jheez mum no need to shout I don't live in CHINA"

"sorry darling I'm just about to leave for work and wanted to make sure that you were up" and with that she left for work. I went back to my room and looked at the mirror, wow I look like a mess I went to go have a shower it was 6:30 and I didn't want to be late for my first day of school.

_Flashback…._

"_sonny I have good news I got a new job which pays really well but the problem is its kinda far sooooo we are moving to CALIFORNIA" I felt my face just fall from the smile I had into a frown, I couldn't get the words I wanted to say back to mum out so instead I just sat there on the other side of the sofa form her and stared at her with my mouth open._

"_sonny say something" my mum looked at me with hopeful eyes while my mind just read what she just said._

"_MOM HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, you know I love it here and have great friends like LUCY, LUKE how do you expect me to tell them mom"_

"_sonny don't over react your going to love it and you'll make great friends and maybe.." she started to say in a low voice so I can barely here "maybe even better friends"_

"_Mom you take that BACK you know that I have GREAT friends"_

"_ok ok that's not what I meant but- hey stop changing the subject we are going to California and that's FINAL!" I stomped to my room and didn't turn back to look at my mom. _

_**One week later**_

"_Sonny are you all packed?" my mom asked me as I stood silently in my bedroom looking at the empty space where my bed used to be next to the window, where I used to leave my guitar on the corner stand, where my plasma tv used to be and other furniture's._

"_Come on Sonny you cant stay silent forever. Look im really sorry it was in such short notice but im just thinking about you and give you a better life style than this cheap apartment, and I've also got a surprise for you waiting at our new house" as usual my mom would know that I would be distracted with gifts so I smiled brightly at her she was only a mother I guess I shouldn't be so hard on her._

"_tell me, tell me" I said enthusiastically (I hate surprises) "nope you will have to wait" I start to pout "sonny pouting wont help" I groan "fine" _

_We get in the car and drive, it took us about 10 hours __**(a/n completely made it up I have no idea how long it would take by car)**__ since we left at 8:00 we got there at 5:00. We parked the car outside the house and when I came out I saw huge house, ok I exaggerated but compared to my house in Wisconsin it was big, there was a row of the same sort of houses quite close together. Outside the house there was a black mini cooper parked. I looked at my mom, maybe someone was there but she just smiled brightly at me and said "SURPRISE" then I caught on, she had bought me a mini cooper as a leaving present. "THANK YOU THANK YOU MOM" I jumped happily and hugged her she just stood there smiling as if she had another secret. I looked at her confuse. We go across the front lawn and to the door when my mom unlocked it, I took one step in and my mouth dropped, this house was massive. It had a big living room and next to it was a modern looking kitchen with a table island in the middle. Upstairs there were three bedrooms just enough for me, my mom and a guest room if any one comes (e.g. I have a brother who goes university, on the holidays he can come over. But we hardly ever see him and it feels like im an only child that's why I don't mention him that much) there were two bathrooms one up stairs one down and a huge back garden with a swimming pool, a small hot tub, beach beds and a table and palm trees every where (it was soo cool). _

_It was starting to get dark and my mum told me to bed as I would start school straight away the next day but as usual I disobeyed and sat in my room all night talking to Lucy and Luke about California so far._

_End of flashback…_

As I thought about what had just happen and how I got here now in a huge in California**,** I start drying my hair and start straitening it and looked for something cute but simple to wear then I found a short jean skirt and a black t shirt that says army in gold and a gold belt on top. I tied my hair back in a pony tail leaving my bangs out to the side and put on a brown leather jacket. **(**_**a/n check my profile**_**)** I put on a bit of makeup but not too much then I was set too go all I had to was pick out a matching bag and I was off. On the way downstairs I picked out a banana (a/n don't know why that fruit) and left to go to school.

As I came out I looked next door and I could see that my neighbour was also coming out I stopped to look at the stranger and maybe introduce myself but he came out looking perfect with his golden hair fixed up and wearing a plain t shirt with jeans and black lensed glasses and was holding a leather jacket over his shoulder looked out straight to the car parked in front with a girl shouting "CHAD" and honking at him. But he casually closed the door behind him and caught a glimpse my eyes staring at me and smirked back winking I rolled my eyes and focused on licking the door even though I could feel the stranger (im guessing his names chad) occasionally looking back at me while he walked to the unknown girls car and got in. I turned back and stared at the car drive away while I finally decided to get into my mini cooper **(a/n check on my profile) **that my mum bought me as a going away present. But one thing stayed on my mind… who was that boy?

**Thanks for reading guys this is my first fanfic I hope you guys liked it and pretty pretty please can you review and tell me what you think and hopefully I can get the next chapter up either tomorrow or on the 2****nd**** of jan. in the next chapters there should be more channy. Can you also tell me if I need to make my capters longer or shorter? xxxx**

**THANXXX AGAIN AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys its me xXobsessive KVOXx thanks to every one who reviewed it really helps and makes me want to keep updating as soon as possible so don't stop **** and especially if you were the people who gave me tips Big thanks. Thanks to you all for taking your time to give opinions to my story hope you like this chapter. xx**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

I was on my way to school and I parked my cay where all the other kids parked theirs and came out with my bag over my shoulder and was on my way to the principles office. On my way there everyone was staring at me and I heard little whispers obviously about me but I didn't let that get to me. A few boys 'jocks' were throwing themselves at me but I wasn't looking for a relationship right now all I need first was to know the school and people in it. I watched the jocks being dumped by their own girlfriends when they saw them eying me and approaching me "that's what they get" I thought to my self.

I got to the principles office and went in "Hi, I'm Sonny" I introduced myself.

"Oh you're the new kid right?" he asked looking unsure.

"Yeah, um do I go to class now or something" I say awkwardly as I heard the school bell.

"Yes normally you would have to go now, but since your new I'm going to have to take some of your time to give you these" he said as he gave me a planner with all my lessons and rooms, a calculator and a dictionary.

"you will need these things for your lessons" he said with a smile, "now lets take you to your first lesson".

We walk down the empty corridors and go into room E14 which is my English lesson. When I go in I see the whole room looking like they were all probably at the age of 17 or 18 (apart from the teacher who actually looked like she was about 40) look up at me with either interested faces, bored faces or happy faces (that they can miss some of the lesson while the teacher lets me introduce my self).

"Ok guys, this is Sonny Monroe she will be your new class mate, look after her" and with that he left.

"Hello Sonny, I'm Ms Bitterman and I will be your English teacher for this year" she told me "why don't you go sit in that spare seat in between Tawni and Chad at the back. I look around and see an empty seat between two blonds, the girl was wearing designer, sparkly cloths with her hair neatly curled and the boy….- wait a minute that's the boy that I saw this morning, the one that lives next door. As I go to the seat he just looks down on the desk probably on his phone then I heard a brunette girl (the one that was waiting for him this morning with a car) giggle and look at him and then he looked back at her which I'm guessing that they were texting each other from the way that they were giving each other secret messages. Then when I sat down the brunette gave me a dirty look. What did I do to make her look at me like that? Any way I was in the lesson when I get tap on my shoulder I look round to see the girl who sat next to me 'Tawni' was talking to me.

"Hi I'm Tawni I know that you probably don't know the school very well, would you like me to show you around?" she asked me, I smiled brightly at her and nodded my head I was just happy that I made a friend in my first lesson. She looked like quite a nice person.

The day goes past and before I knew it, it was lunch time and Tawni was showing me around the school and we started on becoming quite good friends. I saw that neighbour boy was walking with that brunette girl and some others that I didn't know who they were.

"Tawni who are they?" I asked

"Oh that's Chad Dylan Cooper in the middle and around him are his so called 'friends' but I like to think that their his servants since they would do anything for him" she said as a matter of fact.

"ooooohhh" I replied understanding.

"Yeah, and the girl next to him is Portlyn , she's his girlfriend but yet since he's the populist boy in school he likes to make other girls fawn over him which is ridiculous" she said quite angry.

"And if he ever asks you to do something DO NOT DO IT" she said making sure I understand.

"Ok but why?" I asked I don't know why she's making a big deal of him, he's just a jerk trying to get other girls but I have NO idea why they like him so much. Tawni looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Because if you want to ever hang around with me and the others you will have to go through some basic rules" she answered explaining to me.

"Ok but who are the others?" I asked, as if on queue to boys popped out of the corner which made it quite obvious that they were listening to our conversation.

"Hi I'm Nico, but you knew that" the tall dark skinned boy said while he took my hand and kissed it, I blushed lightly.

"Hi I'm Grady, but you knew that" the shorter white one said while stretching out his arm for me to kiss it. I giggled at his reaction, even though I didn't know who these two boys were I'll just let them have their fun.

"Hi I'm Sonny, but I knew that" I said and we all started laughing. I really like these people they have the same kind of sense of humour as me and I like that.

"Ok ok, now that we all know each other we need to go thorough the rules" Tawni started

"Rule no. 1: Do not do any thing CDC's group says you to do

Rule no. 2 : Always be truthful to our group

Rule no. 3 : Never under any circumstances BETRAY your friends" she finished off by saying. Then Grady started speaking "Of course these are not very strict rules but if we all obey them then there will be no problem but don't get threatened"

"Well I'll try my hardest to obey them" I told them and I meant it, anyway I wasn't planning on going anywhere near Chad and his group.

"Great now that we have that out of the way we can all be friends" Tawni said excitedly. Then Nico started talking,

"You may think that we're being ridiculous about rule no. 1 but we have problems with him. He is our rival and by asking us to do something he will pull a prank, so it isn't really a rule but for your own safety" he explained, and then Grady joined in the conversation.

"Yeah like last time he asked me if I could hold the door open for him and as soon as I opened it a bucket full of green goo poured out from it and went all over me. I was made fun of the whole week" Grady finishes of his little story a little upset.

"its ok G its ok, what Grady means is that we've all been humiliated by Chad and his clan and we still will be but If we avoid him than they will never find out our plans of revenge" Nico smirks. One of my eyebrows shot up.

"So you got back at him?"

"Yeah obviously, you didn't think we were that naïve did you? We never let him get away with it." They all smile brightly at some memory that they were all thinking of. I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship.

**CPOV**

I walk with my friends down the corridors at lunch when I see our rivals 'Tawni, Grady, Nico' talking to that new girl. They're probably begfriending _**(a/n not sure if it's a real word but it's a term me and my friends use about a person who tries to beg others to be their friend) **_her to make their group larger. Tawni and I used to be friends when we were little but we don't like telling people, but ever since 2nd grade we hated each other and have groups which are rivals. Any way the new girl looks kinda, cute as soon as I dump Portlyn I'll ask her out. She can't say no to me, no-one does. All girls want to go out with me. But she has this sort of edge to her so I just keep staring at her to see what she'll do next. Right now I don't care that my cast is talking to me, I zoned out as soon as they did. Sometimes I do wander why I'm friends with this lot, but I guess Skyler and Fergason are alright. I mean Skyler and I have been friends since 3rd grade. Then I heard the most annoying voice trying to get my attention.

"Chaaad …. Chaaaddyyyy… CHAD" Portlyn screamed

"What?" I asked her, she ruined me moment of looking at the new girl so I was pretty pissed.

"You've been staring at that slut every since you saw her" she whined

I got angry at her for some reason and felt like saying sarcastically at her _"no darling you're the biggest slut here" _but as usual I didn't, she's my girlfriend for publicity and I have to keep my reputation up.

"Yeah she's really weird and she's hanging around with our rivals. Maybe we could use her to get back at them when they threw water balloons at us." I stated. _Nice save _I congratulated my self. Then after I look around and see evil smiles from all of my friends.

**SPOV**

After that the whole day passed by, it was time for me to go home and tell my mum how my day went. I said bye to my new friends and got in my car and started driving, when I got there I parked the car and as soon as I got out of the car something hit me and I felt myself fall to the ground. When I looked up to see what had hit me I see Chad standing there brushing himself of as if I had creased his top whereas I actually FELL to the ground.

"Watch where you're going" he said angrily. Now that just pissed me off, who was he to say that to me when _he_ should be looking where _he_ was going and _he _should be the one to apologize.

"Watch where _YOU'RE going_, you're the one that hit me _AND _I fell to the ground" I scream at him. He just stood there shocked and with his mouth open, he slid his sunglasses off to get a better look at me.

"WHAT?" I asked him as he was still staring "Never had a girl apart from your mom shout at you like that Cooper?" I snickered

"Wait how do you know my name? Oh wait every one knows my name because I am the greatest CDC" he said proudly.

"Conceited much?" I asked in a low voice almost speaking to myself but he heard.

"HEY, _NO-ONE _speaks to Chad Dylan Cooper like that, I don't care if you are new you'll see what's coming" he tried to threaten me.

"You think I'm threatened? And FYI I just did speak to you like that" I showed him that I don't care and he can't do anything about it.

"You're not gonna know what hit you Monroe" he said trying to threaten me again.

"FINE" I screamed.

"FINE" he screamed back.

"GOOD" I shouted.

"GOOD" he said back.

And with that I went in my house thinking of "who the hell does that boy think he his".

**CPOV**

Who the hell does that girl think she is? She obviously doesn't know this town and how everyone acts around me. I guess I'll just have to show her someday because NO-ONE talks to CDC like that and gets away with it. NO-ONE.

"Chad is that you honey?" I heard my mom ask.

"Yes it's me" I answered her.

"Oh good just wanted to tell you that I've baked a batch off cookies and DO NOT EAT THEM because were all going down to the new neighbours to give them a welcome" she said as my mouth hanged open the second time today. _It's amazing how she has that effect on me._ What she has no effect, who is this? _I'm your conscience duhhh. _Well get out of my head. Any way I guess I'll just have to get ready because I know my mum and she definitely will not let this slide.

**SPOV **

We were about to have dinner and my mom even laid out the table when I heard the door bell _**DING DONG**_

"Sonny could you please get that" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"Sure mom" I answered

I go to the front door to open it and when I do I see two pairs of blue eyes staring back at me. I see a pretty woman with light brown hair in the front holding a plate of cookies. And behind her stood a boy, it took time for my mind to register but when it did all I thought was "oooh shit".

**HEY guys thanks for reading my story again and big thanks again to the people who reviewed my first chapter and gave me tips on my writing it really helped. Sorry if there are any mistakes I'll try to make a habit to remark them in future and sorry for the swearing but I did rate the story T. **

**Any way thanks loads and please review. Love ya xx**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys this is the next chapter I hope you like it and please review your thoughts and opinions on this THANK YOU!**

_**Previously…**_

_We were about to have dinner and my mom even laid __out the table when I heard the door bell__**DING DONG**_

_"Sonny could you please get that" my mom asked from the kitchen._

_"Sure mom" I answered_

_I go to the front door to open it and when I do I see two pairs of blue eyes staring back at me. I see a pretty woman with light brown hair in the front holding a plate of cookies. And behind her stood a boy, it took time for my mind to register but when it did all I thought was "oooh shit"._

**Chapter 3**

**SPOV**

"Hello I'm Ms Cooper and this is my son Chad Cooper we just wanted to say welcome to your new home we'll be your new neighbours. And these are for you." said Ms Cooper kindly while handing me the plate of cookies.

"Thank you" I replied "I'm Sonny Monroe" I replied and at that moment my mom came in.

"who is it Sonny?..." she began to say "oh, hello I'm Connie you must be our neighbours" my mom said while shaking her hand "I've just laid the table for dinner, do you want to come and join us?" my mom asked them but I could see Chad standing there uncomfortably trying to avoid the question and tugging his moms top at the back trying to gat her attention, but of course only I noticed. But it was quite funny, because at that moment he looked like a little kid hiding behind mom tying to convince her not to shopping (kids hate shopping its just tiring and boring for them) _**(a/n btw don't know if that's true, just know that my little brother HATES going shopping and that's what he does to my mom :P).**_

"Of course, we'd love to" his mom replied which made him roll his eyes; he obviously didn't want to come to my house which only made me angry. Not that he doesn't want to come because I couldn't care less about his opinions, but it was the fact that he would actually come to my house giving me that attitude. I mean no-ones forcing him to stay he could just leave if he wants, in fact I would be more than happy if he did.

"Well come on in, the dining rooms this way" my mom said while leading us to the dinning room which is attached to the kitchen.

"Have a seat" my mom encouraged them. I was sitting next to my mom and Ms Cooper opposite my mom which only means that the one and only Chad Dylan jerk face was sitting opposite me :'(

My mom went to go get the food and came back with spaghetti and her famous sauce (not really famous but it was on our old street, our neighbours would always come round to ask for the recipe). We tuck in to our food and our moms were having a big conversation as if they were old friends and were catching up to what they missed in each others lives while I just sat there quietly eating my food and from the looks of it Chad was on his phone probably texting his girlfriend as at times his lips would curl up to a small smile to what he was reading.

I finished my food and crept away to put my plate in the sink and leave with nobody seeing. And I succeeded; I managed to do that because our mums were in a deep convo while Chad was bored on his phone.

I went up to my room and switched on the TV, drowning out our moms laughs. I just sat there, although I turned on the TV I was lost in my own thoughts of Chad. How could he just show up like that and look dawn at us like we were a piece of crap and analysing every little detail around the room when he came in like he was feeling sorry for himself for being here. He deserves a slap - no several slaps actually he should just be completely beaten up. His face should better be made of rubber because from the way he acts around me just means he will be getting PLENTY of slaps. Just the way his body language gives when he stands and when he rolls his beautiful ocean blue eyes and smiles that incredible smile….just then my thoughts were interrupted by my mom. But I wasn't mad at her because I really should stop thinking like that because he is the enemy. My enemy.

"Sonny…Sooooonnnnnyy…..SONNY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" my mom becomes inpatient.

"What" I say irritatedly _**(a/n don't know if it's an actual word)**_ going down the stairs to meet her. The reason I'm irritated is because I know what my mom is going to say. She's going to make me face that egotistical dumb ass and I am DEFFINATLY not in the mood. I'm already mad as it is, I don't need him to make it worse.

"Why don't you show Chad around the house" it wasn't more of a question the way she said it but more of a demand.

"Okay, come on Chad" I point to him to come with me and my mom gives me a funny look which means _"be polite"._

"I mean, this way Chad" I point for him to go upstairs and he did, I look to my mom for approval of me being polite but she was still giving me that funny look and I thought like saying to her _"it doesn't get any more polite than that" _but instead I just followed Chad upstairs.

"Okay Chad, this is my moms room…." We go in and I show him "this is the guest room…" I show him the guest room "the bathroom is over there next to my moms room and this….. is my room" we go in and I take a seat on my bed continuing to watch the TV. He just looks around everything.

"Eh, the rooms a'ight but mines better" he smirks and I roll my eyes at the comment.

"You wanna see it?" he asks me and I whip my head round. I was not bothered to go all the way to his round his house just to see his room. Pathetic.

"You actually would take me to your house just to see your room?" I asked in a _are-you-serious _kind of tone.

"Nah, you actually think I would let _you _in my perfect room? Who knows how you'll mess it up. I meant do you want to see it from _your _bedroom not actually go in it." He said I just looked at him with a confused face. He saw me confused and grabbed my hand and took me over to the window (I ignored the sparks because I really shouldn't be thinking like that). I looked out and could see another house right next to mine and through the window which was opposite mine I could see a blue room. (I have to admit it was kind of a cool room but I'll never tell him that) so not that it was enough to have a total jerk face as your next door neighbour but I would have to see his face _every _morning when I wake up.

"Now not only will you have to see me at school, but every morning and every night before you go to sleep" he smirked.

"Yeah" I said sighing "let's just hope I don't have nightmares every night about the monster living next door" now it was my turn to smirk at him.

"Haha, very funny Monroe your just _sooo_ funny I think I might die" he said sarcastically and I gave him a dirty look. Then he said under his breath "Typical Randoms, never grateful for anything"

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" I asked anger rising from my throat.

"Oh right that's what my friends and I call you 'Randoms' because you and your group of 'friends' are just random, the way you act, the jokes you tell, its just weird. You're like wanna bees class clowns but the difference is you're not funny. Its just plain stupid and annoying" he told me and that was it. That blew my top of, I was so angry at him I could chop his head off but instead I slap him on his face. It wasn't very hard but it was enough to get his attention and surprise him.

"How dare you say that about my friends and I, you don't know anything about me and for your information, you're stupid and annoying the way you think so high about yourself and look down on others. You think your different to an average 17 year old boy but let me burst your bubble for you and tell you that you're EXACTLY the same. Who the hell do you even think you are when you first took step into this house and started looking down at us like pieces of crap. You're not being forced to be here in fact you're more than welcome to leave." I finished taking a breath from that long speech. I got a bit carried away I didn't really want to be that mean to him but everything just blurted out once I started. I just stared at his face and he stared at mine with out a word. I was breathing heavily and thinking of what to say next but got distracted by the hurt that I saw in his eyes. I didn't know I could get to him that deeply. I thought of what I should say to make that look on his face go away. I didn't like seeing him like this. Just looking at his face made my heart sink and tear into millions of pieces. The fact that this emotion of his was real and wasn't able to hide it made me feet like I was chocking, that I was the one to do that to him, that I was the one who did that to Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't know why I felt so bad about what I just did, I mean I shouldn't really because he was the one who started it but I was the one to end it, so technically it was both our faults but I had to do something so I can wipe that look on his face. It was killing me.

"Chad I –" I got interrupted by his mom calling him.

"Chad come on we're going home" his mom shouted for him to hear. Then he came back to earth and fixed himself of and tried to take the hurt away from his eyes even though his mom wouldn't notice, I could still see it. Then he put on his signature smile on even though I knew it was fake his mom would buy it. Then with one last look at me he left. I followed him downstairs to say a proper goodbye to his mom.

"Bye Connie, bye Sonny it was a pleasure to meet you" she said with a big smile on her face. Well at least she had a good time.

"Bye Marry _**(a/n made that up), **_Bye Chad please come round any time you like" my mom looked at me as if I had to say something.

"Bye Ms Cooper, bye Chad" I said with a pretend smile on my face and looked straight down to the floor when I met Chads eyes.

"Goodbye Ms Monroe, bye Sonny" he murmured the last part. Then they left to go to their house. After a few minuets of thinking of what I have done I ran up to room and looked out of the window to find that he shut his blinds. My heart sank to see that he didn't forgive me for what I said or he just didn't want to talk to me. So I got a piece of paper and scribbled _**I'm sooo sorry,**_ and stuck it on my window for him to see when he decides to look out of his window. Sometimes I think I'm over reacting I mean he is the biggest jerk but I guess even he doesn't deserve to feel like that. I hope he forgives me.

**AAAWWWWWWW I feel so sorry for chad, anyways hope you liked that chapter and I hope I can update the next one tomorrow. Please review because it really does help me along and feel FREE to add any ideas you think should happen next.**

**Thanx guys**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I've got the next chapter up and before you start reading I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, please don't stop and a big shout out to VintageRose503 who gave me the idea how to end the last chapter. So if you haven't checked it out I just added a sentence after the bold writing, but you'll see it down on what happened previously. **

_**Previously…**_

"_Goodbye Ms Monroe, bye Sonny" he murmured the last part. Then they __left to go to their house. After a few minuets of thinking of what I have done I ran up to room and looked out of the window to find that he shut his blinds. My heart sank to see that he didn't forgive me for what I said or he just didn't want to talk to m__e. So I got a piece of paper and scribbled __**I'm sooo sorry,**__ and stuck it on my window for him to see when he decides to look out of his window. Sometimes I think I'm over reacting I mean he is the biggest jerk but I guess even he doesn't deserve to feel lik__e that. I hope he forgives me._

**Chapter 4**

**CPOV**

I come home and go to my bedroom. I lock it so my mom wouldn't come in. I shut the curtains and went to lie on my bed and just started to think. I thought about what just happened and how I reacted. Gosh she must think I'm stupid for acting so hurt, even though I was, I just didn't want to admit it.

_Flashback….._

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" I could see anger rising from her throat but I thought I would risk it and tell her what I meant.

"Oh right that's what my friends and I call you 'Randoms' because you and your group of 'friends' are just random, the way you act, the jokes you tell, its just weird. You're like wanna bees class clowns but the difference is you're not funny. Its just plain stupid and annoying" oops I just blurted that out, I could see her face fall from anger to just hurt, then it goes back to anger again and I suddenly feel a connection with her hand on my face. I stood there shocked, did she just slap me? No-one's allowed to touch the CDC. But my thoughts got interrupted when I saw her mouth moving and realized that she was speaking to me.

"How dare you say that about my friends and I, you don't know anything about me and for your information, you're stupid and annoying the way you think so high about yourself and look down on others. You think your different to an average 17 year old boy but let me burst your bubble for you and tell you that you're EXACTLY the same. Who the hell do you even think you are when you first took step into this house and started looking down at us like pieces of crap. You're not being forced to be here in fact you're more than welcome to leave." She finally finished with taking a deep breath. Did she really think that way of me? Did my personality really come out that horrible the way she describes it to be? No-ones ever talked to me like that so I don't know what I should be feeling. At the moment I just feel hurt, I should have come out as a better person, but at the same time I'm trying to protect my reputation. I feel upset, I know I shouldn't like her but I should say something to apologize the way I have acted, I can't believe I didn't see it.

I see her face fall from the anger she had to concern. Did I really look that upset? I mean I have to say that it did get to me what she said, I didn't really think of her as a piece of crap. I hate that I'm so caught up in my reputation that I didn't even think what I was doing. No-one should be treated like that, not even Sonny Monroe and especially some one new around this town. I don't know what to say, right now she looks hurt, I don't know what emotion I'm showing but I could see it in her eyes that she was being tortured from what she's looking at. I try to say something. Anything, as long it would take that look of her face. I don't know why I cared, I mean I don't really like _like_ her but she looked sad and I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Why did she make me feel this way? Why _could she_ make me feel this way? Then she started talking,

"Chad I –" she was interrupted by my mom calling me.

"Chad come on we're going home" as soon as I heard that I came back to my own body and fixed myself of so my mom wouldn't get suspicious for anything (I hate when she tries to have that mother and son talk, it doesn't work the same as it did with my dad. But he has a different life now, with a new family and completely forgot about his old one _and me…_) I try to take the emotion I felt in my heart off my face and replaced it with my million dollar smile then just walked of.

I was in my own thoughts when I went to my mom and could hear murmurs of our moms speaking, probably saying goodbye. Then without a warning I hear a beautiful voice speaking and shot my head up to see who it was to only find that Sonny was speaking.

"Bye Ms Cooper, bye Chad" she said with a beautiful smile of hers.

"Goodbye Ms Monroe, bye Sonny" I said awkwardly and with that we both left.

_End of Flashback…_

I just stayed there laying down on the bed thinking how I can make it up to her and not ruining my reputation at the same time. I couldn't think properly so I went to open my window and get some fresh air. When I went to open my window I see a paper stuck on her window saying _**I'm sooo sorry**_ I realized that by the look of my face earlier she thought that she had hurt me by what she had said but really I was just hurt the way I acted around her not about what she had said. So I got out a piece of paper and turned back to my old conceited self when I wrote _**You fell for it, you actually apologized for no reason. Haha **_then I stuck it on the window so she could see it when she gets up to go to school. I suddenly didn't feel so down; I knew that what happened earlier tonight will be forgotten, so I went to bed thinking that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day at school.

_Next Day….._

**SPOV**

I woke up early morning by the sound on my alarm and searched for the time next to my bed just to make sure. It read _6:30am_ so I ran out of bed and to my window to see if Chad had opened the curtains. I took the sheet of paper from my window and looked out only to find that his curtains were drawn closed and had a note saying _**You fell for it, you actually apologized for no reason. Haha **_well at least he wasn't keeping a grudge against me and the situation that happened yesterday was probably forgotten (but in the back of my head I still kept that in mind.) I opened the window so I could get some fresh air. Anyways, I went to the showers and wore my skinny jeans with a pink top and wore my black heels. I also put on a dark green coat _**(a/n check on my profile) **_though it didn't look like I would need it since it was sunny outside and looked quite warm. I started curling the ends of my hair when I see the curtains being drawn from the other house and see a sleepy, shirtless Chad with wet hair and jeans on opening the window. I try not to stare so I turn my head back and focused on curling my hair. I hear someone call me.

"Morning Sonny" I see a smirking Chad on the other side obviously realizing my reaction.

"Hi Chad" I say while I was done with curling my hair and started adding a touch of makeup.

I could see him put on his shirt and started fixing his hair.

"You know Monroe, it is rude to stare" I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"I wasn't staring and I guess I wasn't the only one looking since you were following my actions" I scoffed and smiled when he just turned round to face me and gave me a glare.

I walked out of my room and went down stairs to meet my mom.

"Hey honey, do you want some cereal" my mom asked

"Yep" I answered and took out a box of cheerio's, poured some milk and ate. After I was done I grabbed my bag and left the house. Once I got in the car I saw Chad come out of his house, but I just left to go to school.

Once I got to school I went to my lesson and sat next to Tawni and started chatting and planning a day to go shopping together since the teacher hadn't showed up yet. Then the conceited jerk face came in and his girlfriend ran into his arms hugging him and at the same time me and Tawni started fake gagging and burst out laughing. But Chad probably saw because when he came to sit next to me he started talking to me.

"Soo are you jealous?" Chad asked me.

"Of what?" I asked confused. He seriously doesn't think I'm jealous of him right?

"Of Portlyn. I saw you watching us" he smirked, I rolled my eyes. He was just so full of himself.

"Then you would've seen me gagging" I stated but he just shot me a glare.

Another boy who I don't know the name of came up to me and sat on my desk.

"Hi I'm James, you must be the new girl Sonny right?" he asked me. Gosh he was HAWT, I could see his abs from his tight t-shirt showing, _but not as good as Chads I saw this morning__, _NO SONNY NO I said to myself. I couldn't think that way about Chad, its only been one day and we're already enemy's I cant just start to like him.

"Yeah that's me" I said back to him but I can see from the corner of my eye that Chad was listening and shooting daggers at him from his eyes. I can tell he doesn't like him very much.

"Well it was very nice to meet you; maybe we should hang out sometime. Maybe Saturday night?" he was basically asking me out but for some reason I wasn't feeling the same way about him.

"Um…-" then Tawni interrupted me.

"Actually Sonny's coming round my house that night for a sleep over, aren't you Sonny?" Tawni said while looking at me and raising her eye brows. _T__hank you Tawni _I mentally said to my self. She must have seen the look on my face that I didn't want to go.

"Yea... Umm…yeah I totally forgot" I replied. Then he had a sad expression on his face _I think he got the message._

"Oh yeah that's cool, I guess I'll see you later" he said then I saw him hit it off with another girl. What a player. I looked over at chad and he was silently smirking to himself. Who knows what goes through that strange boys head.

"What are you smirking about?" I ask him quite angrily that he was chuckling at what just happen.

"Oh I've just never seen James being turned down like that before. You should have seen his face it was priceless" he laughed, I just glared at him.

"For your information, if it weren't for Tawni's sleepover I'd still be going on that date" I lied to him just to annoy him and it worked, he was already glaring at me again. I turned back to Tawni.

"It's a good thing you didn't go out with him though, he is such a player and he cheats on his girlfriends all the time." She finished of by saying "but I really am inviting you to a sleepover this weekend" she said seriously, and my smile was back as bright as ever. _I made a new best friend._

"Okay Tawni, I'll be there" I said and she smiled back. Just at that moment Ms Bitterman decided to come in.

"Quiet down students, I know I'm late but I was too busy doing the next assignment for you" she explained. "Now class, our next assignment is to see group work and how you work with others so that's how you will be graded. You will each be partnered up with one of your class mates and each of you will have the same assignment to do with all the other couples in the class _but _you will have to stay with your partner and not get distracted by the your friends. This way I can see if you are committed to your assignment and get better grades. Understand?" she asked us and we all nodded.

"Good, the partners are:

Fergason and Chastity

Portlyn and James…."

At least I wasn't with James, who knows what will happen. Now all I have to wait for is if I get paired up with either Tawni, Grady or Nico.

"Tawni and Skyler

Nico and Grady….."

Damn it, I didn't get picked with my friends. I look around the room and see who's left. There are some decent people, but when I turned my head to the right where I can see that dimwit sitting next to me, I realize that there might be a chance for me to be with him. Ooo fuck NO NO NO I cannot be with him NO. Please, please, please don't partner me with that maniac, I don't know what I'll do if I am.

"….. and finally Sonny and Chad" she ended it off. I shot my head at Chads direction and glared as hard as I can while he was smirking and looked like he was planning something out but what? Then I see his girlfriend give me the same look that I gave chad, and there definitely was tension in the room.

**CPOV**

"….. and finally Sonny and Chad" she said, I could of screamed with joy but CDC does not scream. This would be a great way to annoy Sonny, I could already see her throwing daggers at me with her eyes and the tension between her and Portlyn but I couldn't wait to get back at her for when I first saw her and she started talking back to me. I said I would get her back, and Chad Dylan Cooper ALWAYS keeps his promises. I'm probably just gonna annoy her as my revenge but nothing too serious. Just then I got a text from my gf Portlyn which leaves me in a pickle. The text said _**now we can use her 2 get back at the randoms. **_

_**a/n Ooooo will Chad try to keep his reputation by siding with his friends or ruin his reputation so he wont be mean to Sonny? **_

_**The story wasn't that great but im starting to run out of ideas. Can you help me and tell me where they have to go for their assignment and what the prank should be. I've got some ideas but want a variety to just make the story better. Can you also tell me if the story was too long because I'm not sure if I should make the chapters shorter.**_

_**If you didn't read the first authors note at the top of the page please go read it, its quite important.**_

_**Thanks allot guys **_

_**xXobsessiveKvoXx **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thanks again for the reviews it really helped and made me want to write another chapter. Hope you like it. BTW I fixed the problem on the picture on my profile that wasn't working so it should work now if you want to check it out. Hope you like it!**

_**Previously…**_

"…_.. and finally Sonny and Chad" she said, I could of screamed with joy but CDC does not scream. This would be a great way to annoy Sonny, I could already see her __throwing daggers at me with her eyes and the tension between her and Portlyn but I couldn't wait to get back at her for when I first saw her and she started talking back to me. I said I would get her back, and Chad Dylan Cooper ALWAYS keeps his promises. I__'m probably just gonna annoy her as my revenge but nothing too serious. Just then I got a text from my gf Portlyn which leaves me in a pickle. The text said __**now we can use her 2 get back at the randoms. **_

**Chapter 5**

**CPOV**

Oo no, I didn't want to use Sonny to get the Randoms back. I know I said it to my friends but it was only to save myself from them noticing I was staring at Sonny. I mean _occasionally _looking at Sonny, because I didn't stare. Its not like I like her or anything it's just I feel sorry for her if I just use her for my friends sake but I didn't think that they actually thought I meant it when I gave them the idea.This is not going to end well, I know that for a fact. I completely forgot I had to get the Randoms back for their prank they did on us with the water balloons, but how can I _without_ using Sonny? I might just have to go along with my friends. My image around this town is very important to me, it makes me the person I am now which is _the-boy-who-gets-all-the-girls-and-is-an-idol-for-boys_ , I cant go around this town without everyone staring at me. The best part is when I see a couple and the girl starts staring at me then her boyfriend glares at me and tries to pull his girlfriend away, now that's funny.

After the lesson I quickly ran out to meet my friends, I didn't want anyone getting suspicious about the prank we were going to pull on the Randoms and if I stayed any longer in the room I knew I would just feel more guilty around Sonny than I already am and that's not good for me since I am the one and only CDC, and he never feels guilty about anyone. I saw Skyler, Ferguson, Portlyn and Penelope waiting for me at our usual spot next to our lockers. (Because were the best, we have a corner with just our lockers on it and their twice the size of the _normal_ ones that _normal _people get)

"Hi Chaaddy, did you get my text?" I cringed at what Portlyn just called me.

"Yeah got it, and I'm all up for it. All we have to do is figure out a plan at how to give them a prank that they'll NEVER forget" that sounds like my old self right? Just checking if Sonny had an effect in me to change my personality but I guess it didn't. _I'm back baby._

"Yep and we'll use that slut to do it, this is all just too easy" Portlyn laughed. I can't believe I'm actually dating this stupid bitch who doesn't even know that when she says _slut,_ she is actually referring to herself.

"What were you thinking Chad, what prank do you think we should do?" Skyler asked me. I thought for a moment making sure what I'm going to say sounds like me, and not the nice Chad that felt sorry for a Random a few minuets ago.

"Well…. Ummm… I think we should….. ummm….. go with Portlyns idea and… umm use Sonny… yeah that's it, that's our plan" I ended up by saying, I don't know why it was so hard to say but I eventually said it.

"Are you sure Chad? Do you really think it's the right idea to use a person like that? Especially a new person, I think that -" Ferguson got interrupted by Portlyn.

"Don't be such a softie Ferguson and be a man for once. It's just a prank it's not like it's a crime mission" Portlyn said to Ferguson but he just looked at me like he was disappointed in me.

"Chad that's just low even for you" Ferguson said and with that he left probably to get some food or something. I was just about to follow him.

"Bye guys I'll see you later" I said to them while I went after Ferguson.

"BYE CHADDYYYY I LOVE YOU" Portlyn screamed at me and I cringed for the second time, but this time anger was boiling through my veins as I heard a group of people next to me stop talking and burst out laughing. I turned to look at them because no-one in this whole school would dare to laugh at me, they were all too scared but I wasn't surprised when I saw the Randoms.

"I LOVE YOU CHHHAAAAADDDYYY" they all laughed mimicking Portlyn.

"Bye CHADY Mc CHADDY PANTS" the chubby, white boy said. I think his names Gravy or something.

They just made me pranking them a whole lot easier to do. Let the war begin…..

_Later on the day (after school finished)…_

I got into my Black Ferrari _**(a/n don't know much about cars so this may not be the best car for Chad)**_ and drove off back to my house, all I have to do is figure out how to use Sonny, maybe I could use her when where doing that assignment, after all I am partnered up with her. But I do hate using the word _'use'_ when I'm talking about her and the prank. I don't like the plan, but I do have to keep my reputation and this is what I do. After I parked my car I saw Sonny come out of hers and was trying to find her keys to her house, I could see her getting frustrated. I knew her mom wasn't home because she went out with my mom for a 'ladies' night out. I just stood there staring at her and just waiting until she realized that she didn't have her keys. So I just smirked at what was happening.

**SPOV**

When I got to my door I was looking through my bag for the keys. I knew my mom wasn't home as she went on a 'ladies' night out with that jerks mom. Ooo no it looks like I forgot to take the keys this morning where my mom left it on the counter.

"Shit" I thought I said to myself but I guess not since I heard someone chuckling at my reaction. I turned around to find the one and only jerk throb watching me.

"What's so funny perv?" I say to him, as soon as I said that he turned to glare at me.

"Well actually I saw that you were locked out of your house and was going to let you come round but you wouldn't want to stay with a _perv_ now would you" he said as he opened the door of his house and went in, but I knew he was just watching me from the corner of the window to check what I was going to do but I wasn't going to give in yet.

I think of where I could stay. I can't go to Tawni's house because she told me she was going to stay at her aunts and uncles, I could go to Grady's since Nico was going to also be there because it was game night but I would just be invading their game time on the PS3 playing C.O.D all night so that wasn't really an option. I decided to call my mom just to make sure I have another option to where I can stay.

_**Ring Ring**_

"_**Hey Sonny what's wrong darling?"**_

"_Mom I don't have my keys, I forgot to get them when you left it on the counter"_

"_**Soonnaayy, I'm not coming earlier if that's what you expect me to do"**_

"_Mom"_ I stomped my feet like a grumpy child and noticed Chad laughing at the window, I turned around to face him and stuck my middle finger at him, since he was inside and wouldn't have been able to hear me if I screamed. "Mom pleeeeaase come home I have no where else to go" I whined over the phone.

"_**Look Sonny, why don't you stay over at Chad's and when we come back I'll pick you up Okay?"**_

"_Mom do I have to?" _I once again whined at her.

"_**YES you have to, now go"**_

"_Okay bye Mom" _I mumbled at her

"_**Bye I love you"**_

I shut the phone and made my way down to Chads house. I knocked on his door and looked down at the floor I really did not want to see his smirking face. I heard the door being open.

"What do you want?" Chad said disgustedly.

"My mom said I have to stay at your house until she gets back" I said looking down. I could sense his crooked smile forming on his lips.

"So you went to the mental hospital and realized that I wasn't a perv" he smirked, my head shot up at this statement.

"Actually no, I saw you staring at me outside the window and realized you were but my mom made me stay at yours" I replied and he glared at me again.

"Fine get in" he replies and turns round to his phone when it started ringing. Without looking at the caller ID he answers.

"Let me here you say heeey…. Oh hey mom…. Yep she's here… yes I'll look after her" he rolls his eyes as he says the last part "okay love you to mommy" he whispers the last part so I wouldn't hear but it was too late for that.

"Soo you still call your mom mommy?" I snicker

"Shut up Sonny" he starts getting angry at me.

"What's wrong Chaddyy, still think you're a baby" I said in a sweet childish voice and using his nickname that Portlyn used for him.

"SHUT UP!" wow he gets angry

"Ok, okay it was only a joke jheeze, some people don't know when to laugh" I replied rolling my eyes.

"That's because it wasn't _funny"_ he goes and sulks off in the living room. Gosh, he is just so childish sometimes.

I go into the living room and see him doing something that I never thought he would be doing, my jaw drops at the sight of this. Well this night's going to be interesting…

**OOOO so what do guys think? What do you think he was doing? Well can you please help me out because I have no idea what he should be doing. But it should be something shocking, something you would never see CDC doing. I may not be updating as often as I did with the other chapters because I'm starting school tomorrow but the next chapter should be up on the weekends and if your lucky in a few days. But I also need ideas so if you can review with your ideas and what you think should happen then I can write out the next chapter out quicker. Thanks guys.**

**TO ****NeverLetGoes2Love**

**If u have ideas plz plz plz can you help me out because im really confused right now.**

**TO ****Bunnybooboo1311**

**BTW im 15. Im not that great of a writer for my age but hopefully I'll get better p.s. the link should be working now I think I fixed it.**

**TO ****channyobsessedoct2****; ****WhiteAngel1029****; ****HeyIt'sME2610****; ****VintageRose503****; ****PuRpLe DyNaMiTe****; ****mariposa-lime****; ShaunaaLovesVampires****; ****Liggy-Jayne****; ****PaCmAn FeVeR**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING SORRY IF I MISSED ANY ONE. And yes I am a lazy bitch for not writing each and one ****of you notes. But thanks loads you've all helped me out. Xxxxxxxx**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeyyy guys. Thanks all sooo much for reviewing again, I really appreciate it and great ideas by the way, loved all of them. Please don't stop reviewing and I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Hope you guys like it!**

_**Previously….**_

"_What's wrong Chaddyy, still think you're a baby" I said in a sweet childish voice and using his nickname that Portlyn used for him._

"_SHUT UP!" wow he gets angry_

"_Ok, okay it was only a joke jheeze, some people don't know when to laugh" I replied rolling my eyes._

"_That's because it wasn't funny" he goes and sulks off in the living room. Gosh, he is just so childish sometimes._

_I go into the living room and see him doing something that I never thought he would be doing; my jaw drops at the sight of this. Well this night's going to be interesting…_

**Chapter 6**

**SPOV**

"Chaaad" I say wearily while my eyes were wide open "What are you doing?" I asked while seeing music sheets every where.

"Nothing, nothing" Chad rushed to take the sheets out of my reach, but obviously it was too late, I had already taken it.

"Chad do you write songs?" I asked curiously.

"What no I-I don't write s-songs, what kind of idiot does that?" I was taken back from the comment.

"Um… me" I said in a low voice that I hopped he could barely hear but he did.

"Oh Sonny, I didn't mean that. I just meant that _I_ don't write songs because _CDC _doesn't do that sort of stuff" I gave up, of course Chad will be Chad. But this Chad was lying and I had to get it out of him.

"Whatever. Then why does it say your name at the top of the sheet?" I asked while raising my eye brows at what he was going to say. But he was taking too long to answer so I grabbed the sheet and ran upstairs to any room I could find and locked it behind me. I sat on the floor making sure that if he does brake in, I'm still putting my weight against the door.

"SOOONNNYY, COME BACK HERE NOW!" Chad screamed at the top of his lungs. When I heard him get to the door and pound his fist against it I actually started to get scared.

"SONNY GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOOOWW" I got the sheet out as quickly as I could and started reading before he broke through the door.

_Hero – Chad Dylan Cooper_

_I'm no superman__  
__I can't take your hand__  
__And fly you anywhere__  
__You wanna go, __yeah_

__~I wonder who's chad talking about?~_  
_

_I can't read your mind__  
__Like a billboard sign__  
__And tell you everything__  
__You wanna hear but__  
__  
__I'll be your hero__  
_

~Awwwww that's sweet, he'll be someone's hero.~

_I, I can be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for __me__  
__Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable__  
__  
__I, yeah I believe in destiny__  
__I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__Then I'll be your hero__  
__  
__(Could you be the one [x3]for me)__  
__Then I'll be your hero__  
__(Could you be the one [x3]for me)__  
__Then I'll be your hero__  
__  
__Searching high and low__  
__Trying every road__  
__If I see your face__  
__I'll barley know, yeah__  
__  
__I put my trust in fate__  
__If you will come my way__  
__And if it's bright__  
__It's undeniable (yeah)__  
__  
__I'll be your hero__  
__  
__I, I can be everything you need__  
__If you'__re the one for me__  
__Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable__  
__  
__I, yeah I believe in destiny__  
__I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__Then I'll be your hero__  
__  
__(Could you be the one [x3]for me)__  
__Then I'll be your hero__  
__(Could you be the o__ne [x3]for me)__  
__Then I'll be your hero…._

It didn't look like it was finished but it was so cute, and it just made me want to pinch his cheeks and kiss him – WOA WOA I did NOT just say that, I just really got into the song that's all. I didn't really mean it. _Did I?_

BANG I hear the lock fall of and hit the ground, I looked up and suddenly wished I didn't since there he was standing, a very VERY angry monster named Chad Dylan Pooper (hey I should start calling him that, it suits him)._  
_

"GIVE ME BACK MY SONG" Chad said in a very firm (but trying to keep his cool on. And let me tell you, _it wasn't working) _voice. I hurriedly gave it back to him before he actually wanted to take a swing at me. He snatched it off my hands and glared at me as hard as he could. It was the most frightening glares I've ever seen. I figured I should apologise and maybe it'll calm him down.

"I'm sorry Chad, I didn't know you'll be so angry that I read your song" I told him

"No Sonny, first I'm angry that you took it WITHOUT asking and that you locked yourself up in MY room and that caused me to break MY lock and theeeen that you read MY song without permission" he was fuming, I had to calm him down some how.

"Chad I am really sorry ok, if it makes you happy I won't touch your things again. By the way, it was a really good song" I complimented and it seemed to have worked. His face softened up a bit.

"Well I've never shown anyone so don't go telling the whole school or I might have to personally kill you" he replied, and at that I cringed at that thought.

"Relax I'm joking" a smirk creped up his face and I sighed a relief.

"Soooo who was the song about?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious,? Portlyn Duhh" he said but he didn't look quite sure. My heart actually started to hurt. Pictures of them both started popping into my head. But oh well, I'll just have to live with it.i mean its not like I _like_ him or anything right?

I finally look around the room and the details of the room made me realize that his room was actually quite nice .It was all blue, with a double bed in the middle (typical Chad, gets everything he wants), a plasma screen TV, a PS3 and a stack of C.O.D games in the corner (side note to my self- have to make fun of him about that he probably plays online with Nico and Grady later). But wait a moment I thought he said that he would never let me into his room. Now it was my turn to smirk as I had a thought.

"I thought that you weren't going to ever let me into your room" I teased and he got angry

"Actually your right, get out of my room now" he told me while pushing me out the door and closing it behind him.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do now?" I screamed at him from the other side of the door.

"I dunno, there's a movie starting right now on sky horror, why don't you enjoy yourself with that" he told me which didn't sound too bad.

" Wait what are you going to do?" I asked him

"I'm going to sleep now, so do not interrupt me from my beauty sleep." He replied

I just walked off and put on sky horror. '_The Hole'_ started and I watched it. It was quite a good movie so far but also creepy. I turned the lights off and quickly went to grab a chocolate bar on the kitchen table so I wouldn't miss anything. I carry on watching and then it suddenly got really quiet. The TV was still on but all around me was too quiet. A bit too quiet.

The suspense in the movie increased and I was getting a bit scared. I heard foot steps in the kitchen then I thought maybe Chad went to get some water. So I crept in the kitchen to find no-one there. That was freaky; I could have sworn that I heard someone. I went back to the movie and the suspense music in the movie was still on and suddenly I hear another sound next to me. I turn my head sharply to find no-one there

"Chaad?" I ask to see if he was playing a trick on me. Oooo no. the music in the film got louder and louder by the second then suddenly a clown popped out on the screen.

"AGGHHHHHHH" I screamed, as I turned my head the other way round I see another clown but closer and more life like.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed for the second time and heard a laughter all too familiar.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER"

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it was quite short but it's a school night and my mom kept on checking on me in my room. I'll update soon. But please review your thoughts, opinions, ideas, ANYTHING. Sorry if any mistakes were done, I was just in such a hurry. Tried to use as much of the ideas I was given but couldn't fit them all so I am very sorry if your idea wasn't written out :'(**

**THANKS**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeeeyyyy guys, sorry couldn't update on Friday because I had to revise for my GCSE test (scaarryy) anyways have you seen new girl in sonny with a chance? You probably have, I'm just late. It was so sad I wanted to cry. I cant wait for season 3 :D Sorry if I made any mistakes in chapter 6.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**Previously…**_

"_Chaad?" I ask to see if he was playing a trick on me. Oooo no. the music in the film got louder and louder by the second then suddenly a clown popped out on the screen._

"_AGGHHHHHHH" I screamed, as I turned my head the other way round I see another clown but closer and more life like._

"_AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed for the second time and heard a laughter all too familiar._

"_CHAD DYLAN COOPER"_

**Chapter 7**

**CPOV**

_Flashback…_

"Soooo, who was the song about?" She asked me and my eyes widened. What should I say/ should I tell her the truth? That I stayed up all night writing this song about a beautiful brunette who came to my life just a few days ago or I can just be cool and tell her its about my girlfriend or something. I mean its already bad enough that she knows that I write songs, I might as well make the most of it.

"Isn't it obvious? Portlyn Duhh" I stated, but my mind wouldn't comprehend what I had just said and I felt confused. I lie all the time, but why was it so hard lying around her? I thought I saw her face fall for a second but then suddenly I saw her smirk. What was going through her evil little head I did not know.

"I thought that you weren't going to ever let me into your room" I thought about it and remembered that she was right. The last time I came to her house I told her that and I wasn't going to just leave her in my room, she'll just find a way to tease me about the fact that she can get into my skin. NO wait, no she can't, no-one can I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Only I can get through to girls, NOT the other way round.

"Actually your right, get out of my room now" I said as I pushed her out the door and closed it. Since there was no longer a lock on it I held it with my hand just in case she tries to get in, which she didn't.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do now?" she screamed at me from the other side of the door.

"I dunno, there's a movie starting right now on sky horror, why don't you enjoy yourself with that" I _was_ going to watch it but then I thought of a plan, and **Step One** was to tell her to go watch the film.

"Wait what are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I'm going to sleep now, so do not interrupt me from my beauty sleep." I told her, and I'm assuming that she didn't suspect a thing since she bought it and all I could hear was footsteps leading downstairs. Now it was time for payback. Operation scare Sonny Monroe was now on a role.

_End of Flashback…_

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER"

**SPOV**

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I screamed as loud as I can, I can't believe it was him all along. Actually I take that back, what I meant was I should have see that coming. Gosh, he is just such an asshole sometimes, no ALL THE TIME. I was fuming with anger.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" I screamed at him, but he was still laughing like a maniac. I was shit scared, does he know my past with getting scared in the dark? Obviously not. That's it I didn't want to stay here any more. I cracked. So while he was still laughing I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Just then he stopped laughing and ran in front of me blocking the door way with his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, but I didn't reply and pushed his hand away so I can get through but it wouldn't budge.

"I don't want to stay here I'm just going to Nico's, Grady is also there so I might as well go" I said trying to calm myself.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I didn't know you'll be so angry that I scared you" he said mimicking my voice when I said _"I'm sorry Chad, I didn't know you'll be so angry that I read your song_". This made me even more angry.

"The difference is I actually liked the song, and when you told me to not tell anyone I said I wouldn't. but I didn't know that you were actually going to go this far with the prank" I said to him and now I have to admit, even if I was about to go back to the living room, I would seriously be quite freaked out.

"Look I am really sorry, but please don't go" Chad looked with pleading eyes. But I opened the front door and as soon as I did lightning struck and I jumped back. I fell onto the floor and Chad closed the door quickly and was at my side.

"Sonny, are you alright?" Chad actually looked concerned, but I was just shaking uncontrollably. Tears were flowing down my face but I couldn't stop them. I started rocking myself back and forth to try to calm myself down but it didn't work.

He pulled me up and took me back to the living room and sat me on the sofa and started rubbing my back.

"Shhhhh, its ok, your inside, you don't need to be scared of the storm outside" he said to me. He rubbed my back until I calmed down and stopped shaking and crying. I was just lost in my thoughts until I heard Chad call my name.

"Sonny….. Sonny?" he said, which was more like a question. I looked up at him to show that I was listening.

"What happened? Why did you drop to the floor?" he asked me and looked deeply in my eyes trying to find what I was hiding in them.

"I..I-I just don't like lightning" I simply told him, hoping that I made it obvious that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it but you have to sometime, otherwise you'll never get over your fear" he said in a soothing voice. I finally gave in, maybe I should tell him.

"W-When I was small a-about 10 years old, I-I was going with my dad and brother to a football game…..

_Flashback…June 13 2009_

"Dad, Dad what are those in your hand?" I jumped up and down to grab those three strips of paper out of my dad's hands.

"These….. are tickets to see the NEXT GAME" dad said with such enthusiasm. I jumped up and down just the thought that my dad got us our first tickets to a football game. Me, my dad and my brother Jason, love football. I'm quite a tomboy for a ten year old, and I would just adore going to the actual stadium and watching my favourite team play. _**(a/n don't know any American teams so just going to stick to my favourite. ARSENAL! But to keep it more realistic I'm talking about the world cup, America against England. Completely made the game up. No offence attended to any other team)**_

I went to Jason's room and told him about the news.

"Jason dad got tickets to see the world cup tonight" I smiled while I said it. He straight away got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on then what are you waiting for" he pulled me by the hand. Jason was 3 years older than me and he always took care of me. He was always there for me and was the best brother. He never thought of me as an annoying little sister, and when it came to his friends, he was not embarrassed to point to me and say "_That's my little sister" _we were quite close (but not that close, don't get the wrong idea).

After we were all ready, my dad unlocked the car and told us to get in. I sat round the back and my brother and dad sat at the front. My dad started driving to the game and since I was so exited I didn't stop talking. My mouth just wouldn't shut up. It was pouring outside and sightings of lightning had been reported on the radio. But of course I was talking so much that I didn't notice what the radio was saying and wasn't worrying about a thing. All of a sudden I hear my talking being interrupted by my own scream and before I knew it we were on a rollercoaster with the only saftyness _**(a/n don't think it's a real word)**_ around you was your seatbelt and even _that_ wouldn't help if the whole car got broken. A car had hit us from the other side of the lane and as my dad tried to turn the wheel, the car slipped and when it did, it only brought the car to turn and the other car to hit us from the door right next to me. I felt a strong pain being inserted in me and a metal piece cut in my leg and I blackened out…

… "Sonny, dad, wake up please" Jason was crying weakly, he sounded like he was hurt. But I couldn't open my eyes yet and tell him I was okay.

"Jason you don't have much time, get out of the car now and pull your sister out. She's alive. Jason tell your mum I love her and remember that I also l-love y-y-you and your sssister" he stuttered and was breathless after he finished. I could hear his last breath being taken in and I couldn't hear any more after that. I couldn't open my eyes and look at him and move to touch his face and try to make him come back. But I couldn't. I felt hands around my shoulders and being dragged out to the floor. My heart was beating so fast and then started slowing… and slowing. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was the ambulance in the distance and a constant calling of my name by my brother.

"Sonny…. Sonny open your eyes…. Ally? Please get up" but soon even my brothers voice was drowned out with the sound of my heart beating.

_End of Flashback…._

"…..So m-my dad end up dying, but my brother saved my life" I told him, but I was calmer and I wasn't crying anymore just lost in the memoriy.

"I'm Sorry Sonny, I didn't know –" Chad was talking but I interrupted him.

"Chad its okay, I'm over it now and anyways it wasn't your fault" I giggled humourlessly. He had this concern look on his face but decided that he would change the subject, probably to change the atmosphere in the room.

"Well we could always watch a movie now, I mean it's not like we have anything better to do" he looked at me for an answer and I just nodded my head.

He looked through the movie channels to see what there was, but there wasn't much. One channel caught my eye but he skipped it straight away as quickly as he could so I wouldn't see it, but it was too late I already had. I grabbed the remote off his hand.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed as he realised what happened. I went back a few channels to the one I wanted.

"NO, do not put that movie on" Chad screamed but I just smirked. It was 17again starring Zac Efron.

"AGGHHHHH, he's soooooooooooo hot" I breathed out the last part just to annoy him (I knew he hated Zac Efron when I saw his picture with drawings on it and darts all over his face in his room) I have to admit, Zac was good looking but Eh, I've seen better. I saw Chads face as he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"I can't watch this it's torture" Chad said in an angry voice. What is wrong with him? What does he have against him?

"Aw come on, the movies not that bad" I said which only made his face go red with anger.

"Oh it _so_ is" he replied not even looking at the screen but straight at me.

"But why do you hate him so much, he's alright you know" I told him as if I actually met the guy. Well what can you say, he's a hot boy I can't just stop my hormones.

"Have you met him?" he raised an eyebrow "I didn't think so" he answered his own question.

"You know that I auditioned for that role, that I was going to be a movie star and wouldn't have to go school right now. I would probably be on a tour right now if it weren't for him" he pointed on the screen to show Zac.

"Do you really hate school that much, I mean you practically own it why would you be having a hard time?" I asked, he was making such a fuss over nothing.

"Oh" he chuckled "don't get me wrong, it's good to be king of the school and have _EVERY_ girl in town faint when they see me" he smirked, I just rolled my eyes "But I would rather have every girl in the WORLD faint at the sight of me" he said sounding self-centred. I just looked back at the movie getting quite annoyed with his attitude.

"You know you're really weird" I stated the simple fact but not looking at him. I kept my eyes at the screen.

"Excuse me?" he asked me, curiosity and a bit of anger dripping from his tone of voice.

"You change your mood quickly" I told him "first you were conceited when I first came and the whole _scare-Sonny-mission _happened, then you were caring about the incident I told you, and then you were angry about Zac the hottie, after you were self-centred about girls liking you and your just too confusing to understand" I finish of by saying .

"Oookaay" he said weirdly "So what?" he asked me not getting my point.

"My point is, are you nice, kind and caring or are you a self-centred, egotistical jerk?" I asked him. But he just had a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Either way you want to see it is fine with me, I'll still end up being the heart-throb getting all the girls _especially _all the girls in school" he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes the hundredth time today. He just never stops with giving sly comments.

"That's where you're wrong Chad, you know very well that Tawni and I don't like you" I told him but his smile wouldn't fade.

"Oh you have no idea about Tawni do you. She and I used to be friends before, and she even started eying me. But all that stopped in high school. What I mean is that not one girl in school could resist me" he said proud of himself and popped his collar. I looked at him and gave him a weird look, trying to show what I was going to say but he just returned a _Why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that? _kind of look.

"Well, what about me? I sure as hell can resist you" I stated the simple fact. He just laughed.

"psh PUH-LEESE, you couldn't resist me even if you tried" he continued on chuckling.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why I don't feel anything for you" I was so angry that I said something I didn't mean, his face fell all of a sudden and looked at me in the eyes. What happened next really pissed me off. He looked deeply in my eyes and the ends of his mouth turned upwards.

"You're lying" he stated simply.

"What? No I'm not" I had that stupid denial voice which I don't usually get often anymore.

"Yes you are, and its fine I guess. It's kind of cute that you're in denial" he said confidently, I blushed but I knew where this was heading.

"Well then, Fine" I started

"Fine" he replied

"Good" I said again

"Good"

"So are we good?" I asked

"Oh we're so good" he finished.

I yawned quite loudly and tried to focus back on the movie but I couldn't stop my eyes from closing.

"You tired?" he asked looking at me intensively.

"No-Yes, well kind of" I said unsure.

"There's a guest room upstairs second door on the left, opposite mine" he told me, but I had a feeling my mom will be back soon so there isn't any point of getting comfortable now.

"Nah its okay" I said reassuringly and turned back to the TV.

"Well you can lie down on the couch, I'll sit on the floor" he started to move but I held his arm not to move, and it worked. He remained as still as a statue.

"Don't move just for my sake, it is your home, you should be comfortable" I told him hoping he wouldn't move since I do genuinely feel bad for him getting a butt cramp if he sits on the floor. The next move he made shocked me.

"Fine then come here" he said while moving right to the end on the sofa and pulling me with him. He put his arm around my shoulders which left me laying my head against his muscular chest. NO SONNY, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO THINK OF CHAD THAT WAY.

"Now stretch your feet on the rest of the couch" he said normally as if it was very normal to hold your enemy in your arms and feel comfortable about it. I did as asked and put my feet on the couch. I looked up at him until he noticed.

"What? You felt bad for kicking me off the couch, but this way I'm still sitting on it and you're comfortable. It's a win, win." He looked back at the TV and my eyes closed.

"Sonny, what do you think our first assignments going to be that Ms Bitterman will set?" he asked me but I couldn't be bothered to answer_ I don't know_ so I just mumbled instead.

"mm-I downt mmmknow" I probably sounded stupid but I didn't care. I was just closing my eyes and trying to sleep. I heard him chuckle, probably because I sounded stupid. I let my thoughts drift away as I fell into a deep slumber…..

**NO-ONES POV**

The two mothers creep into the Cooper's house not to make a sound since they did come later than thought they would and caught the sight of their children cuddling together. Both their mouths dropped at the sight of them then both curled up into a smile.

"AWWWWW" both Ms Cooper and Ms Monroe said at the sight of their children smiling in their sleep probably having dreams about each other.

**There you go guys, hope you liked it. I know it's a bit late but better late than never right? I know this was kinda long. Tell me if you didn't like the length and also what should happen next. I have a few ideas in mind but would also like suggestions if you have any. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and actually bothered to read. Please tell me what you think. **

**TO ****NeverLetGoes2Love**

**Thanks for the idea. Tried to put as much of it in the chapter but I don't think I'm going to do the last part about the parents hooking them up because I think there is already a story about that and I would like to make it my own. But thanks allot and don't stop reviewing **

**THANXX LOADS GUYS,**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed, please don't stop or I might have to stop writing because no-one likes the story :-( but anyways, does anyone know when season 3 of sonny with a chance comes out? Please tell me if you do. Thanks to everyone who also gave me ideas, I really appreciate it and would try to put as much of it in it but sometimes would also like to make it my own so I may not use all your ideas, but seriously don't stop. But thanks for the thoughts, I love them. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**Previously….**_

_The two mothers creep into the Cooper's house not to make a sound since they did come later than thought they would and caught the sight of their children cuddling together. Both their mouths dropped at the sight of them then both curled up into a smile._  
_"AWWWWW" both Ms Cooper and Ms Monroe said at the sight of their children smiling in their sleep probably having dreams about each other._  
**Chapter 8**  
**SPOV**  
I hear faint murmurs and giggling in the background and a light being directed at me, and then I heard a flash of a camera. Why is someone taking a picture of me? But I really couldn't care less right now because I was just too tired and cosy that I couldn't move.  
"Sonny…. Sonny….. Come on wake up" I heard my mom whisper to me, but I didn't open my eyes. I was too comfortable to move. Why would she do this to me? I'm in the arms of the man I lo….. HATE. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? I quickly open my eyes and jump up to see my mom also jump back in surprise. How could I think like that? I must have been dreaming, no having a _nightmare. _ I must have jumped up quite roughly because I nudged Chad quite hard and he also jumped up.  
"What… What?" he asked as he jumped in a karate position and turning his head from side to side to see what's going on. I rolled my eyes annoyed as to how over reactive he is.  
"Relax, it was just me" I said in an annoyed tone of voice.  
"Oh right" he said sleepily and lied back down on the coach and closed his eyes. I don't even think he realized who I was because even though he had his eyes open at that moment, he didn't look like he was seeing. If that makes sense.  
"CHAD, get your ass off the couch and go sleep on your bed" Mrs Copper yelled. I smirked ha-ha it was funny to see Chad getting yelled at and he couldn't do anything about it. I rate her _**(a/n don't now if Americans use that phrase, but around my area we use it allot when that person**__**'**__**s like your idol) **_Chad just whined and I'm guessing he forgot that we were there because he said something very unexpected.  
"Carry me" Chad stretched his arms up like a giant baby and still had his eyes closed. I giggled soundlessly at this trying to make sure he doesn't realise that I'm still here.

"Chad, don't be such a baby your embarrassing yourself" Mrs Cooper said to him in annoyed voice. I guess she wasn't the only one annoyed with him.

"Mommy pleeeeeeeze I'm tired" Chad whined, I couldn't help myself so I burst out laughing out loud.

"Ha haaaaa haaa" I laughed so loud that Chad bolted up to his feet and trying to fix himself.

"Told you" his mom said to him.

"Tha-at was soo funny. Ho-w on earth do y-you expect your mom to carry you?" I said in between giggles.

"Yes Chad how _do you_ exactly think I could carry a grown boy?" his mom teased him. He just glared at me, then he turned to look at his mom and had that look that said _why-didn't-you-tell-me-she-was-here_ look, then glared at me again and I returned the glare with a dirty look.

"Sonny that's enough, Come on it's getting late" my mom said and I walked over to the door with my mom, we said goodbye to Mrs Cooper and left to go to back to our house. I was too tired to even ask my mom why she came back at nearly midnight, I just walked up to my bed, stripped down and wore my PJs. I didn't even check if my curtain was open or not (hopefully not so Chad didn't have a chance seeing me) I just slipped into bed.

_**Next Morning…..**_

I woke up earlier than normal, about half an hour earlier because I had to go to Tawni's before school to bring my sleepover stuff. I went to have a quick shower and let the warm water run over me. After I came out, I dried myself and my hair quickly, and wore grey skinny jeans with a black tight top and on top of that a loose cream top _**(a/n picture on my profile)**_. I put on my black high heels and curled my hair. I got a matching back out of my closet and a pair of black lensed sunglasses and went down stairs to eat a quick pop tart. After I finished I quickly ran back upstairs to get my sleepover stuff like PJs, toothbrush, another complete outfit and my accessories and make up. I put them all in another big bag and left the house. I went out of my house and over to my car to unlock it. I also see a hot blonde coming out of the house next door with only a pair of knee length boxers. I wait to see who exactly this boy was and as he was getting closer to his mailbox I realized it was a very tired, sleepy Chad. Uhh how could I think he's hot when he's so not. The sugar from the pop tart's really getting to my head.

"Monroe do you _know _what time it is?" he asked me.

"Yeah it's 7:00, why?" I asked him.

"No I was just making sure you know it. I guess the geeks like to get to school early" _**(a/n no offence to geeks) **_he smirked, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and I guess the jerks like to come out to collect the mail half naked" I returned in annoyance.

"So you noticed huh?" he said while posing like a male model. My heart was racing, probably at the way he's acting so stupidly.

"Go put some clothes on Chad" I said really annoyed at his attitude.

"Why jealous that other girls will look at me? Get used to it Monroe, I'm hot and you cant keep me to yourself" he returned cheekily.

"No Chad I'm not jealous, and my name is _Sonny _okay?" I returned angrily, why did he like getting me angry? I'll never know.

"Yeah but I like Monroe better" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine then from now on I'll call you….. Pooper, yeah I like it" I smiled.

"No, don't call me that" Chad said shocked at my reply.

"Only if you don't call me Monroe" I stated.

"Fine" he said, uh oh I know where this is going.

"Fine" I replied.

"Good" he said louder.

"Good and good bye. You're going to make me late" I said to him

"So where are you really going?" he asked me truly curious, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes of his chest. But I tried to resist.

"I'm going to Tawni's to leave my sleepover things at her house then pick her up for school" I told him.

"Oh so I guess I wouldn't have my neighbour to keep me company tonight huh?" he asked me faking a sad look.

"I never keep you company unless I have to jerk" I told him as a matter of factly.

"Well I'm starting to see you so often after school that we might as well be living with each other" he smirked while my eyes just widened to what he said.

"Oookaaay then" I said while opening the door to the front seat to get inside.

"Wait" he told me "What do you think Ms Bitterman's going to set us for our assignment?" he asked me as if I knew.

"Well it's not like I would know, I don't spend having meetings with her like you do" I told him but he just looked confused.

"It was a joke" I told him so he wouldn't kill himself wondering what I just said.

"Well as usual, it was not funny" he said. Now this was my time to leave, I was getting irritated. I opened the car door and got in but my window was rolled down so I could hear Chad.

"See you later Partner" he said to me cheerily and to return the good bye I just lifted my hand as a sign of goodbye. I do wander what our assignment is, hopefully not something too hard that will be a trouble sinc I was with Chad.

I drove off to Tawni's and when I got there, I quickly got my sleepover bag out and ran to Tawni's house and rang the doorbell (she gave me address when she invited me over) .

"Hey Sonny" Tawni greeted me.

"Hey Tawni, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yep, do you want to leave your stuff?" She asked me.

"Yep" I handed the stuff to her while she took them over to her room. She was wearing a bright pink top with a jean skirt and pink high heels with pink accessories. Typical Tawni. She came back out and went to my car, I followed and we both got in. By the time we got to school, we were just on time and we got out going to our first lesson. It's nice to have Tawni in almost all of my lessons since we have become quite close friends in just a week and I'm already being invited to a sleep over. How cool is that.

When we got to our first lesson with Ms Bitterman I see the jerk face sitting on his chair with his desk next to mine with Portlyn sitting on the desk and were kissing. A full make out session, a lipsing competition of who could kiss better, a debate with tongue, whatever you would want to call it. I felt my eyes tear up as I walked over to my desk but swallowed the bad feeling and the tears and got back to my _annoyed-with-Chad_ self. Me and Tawni looked at each other and pretended to be gagging in front of them so they'll get annoyed. I don't know why I didn't like to see them like this, I mean I know their going out and that they probably do this sort of stuff, but why did it get to me? I felt pathetic.

"Do you mind _not _disturbing us" Chad said looking rather angry for interrupting him and Portlyn.

"Well next time you two would get a room and wouldn't have to be disturbed" I said to him.

"Well aren't we a bit moody today" he said but I just glared. Portlyn went to sit at her own desk.

"I know your jealous but don't take it to the limit, you know she _is_ my girlfriend" he said, now this just made me burst.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT JEALOUS" I whisper screamed to him.

"You so are" he laughed

"Am not" I defenced.

"Are"

"Not

"Are"

"Not"

"NOW class, if I'm not interrupting anything between Sonny and Chad, we need to get started on our assignment" we just looked at each other confused when Ms Bitterman interrupted us.

"NO, no where not doing anything" we answered too fast.

"Well then, now that I got your full attention, as you know you are all paired up and going to be spending time with your partner. Your assignment's going to be…..

**Hey guys hope you liked it, I know it's a bit later than usual, but I had LOADS of homework. Please review and give me ideas, I already have some but would like to see your opinions. Thanks loads to especially everyone who reviewed. Please review because other wise I'll think you wont like it and I wont write any more. I do have more plans for this story so I'm not having a writers block. Please review.**

**Thanx**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Here's the next chapter, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**Previously…..**_

"NOW class, if I'm not interrupting anything between Sonny and Chad, we need to get started on our assignment" we just looked at each other confused when Ms Bitterman interrupted us.

"NO, no where not doing anything" we answered too fast.

"Well then, now that I got your full attention, as you know you are all paired up and going to be spending time with your partner. Your assignment's going to be…..

**Chapter 9**

**SPOV**

"Your assignments going to be, to spend the whole day with your partner at a certain place. We will take all of you out on various trips and tasks for you to do. You will have to stay with your partner throughout the whole day and if make any contact with any of your other friends and leave your partner, you will both fail. This will show how well you commit to work with others that you are assigned with." She finished of by saying. Then just in time, the bell went and it was time for us to go to our next lesson. My next lesson was Maths, and everyone knows just how bad I am in it but at least it was the last lesson since today we were finishing early and Tawni and I were going SHOPPING. I went into my maths class and sat next to Nico. This was one of those lessons where Tawni wasn't in so I just started talking to Nico and he was saying random things and making me laugh. Loud. I laughed and laughed, I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. A certain pair of blue eyes turned round to look at me quizzically and I just pretended I didn't notice his gazing.

"….then we mixed the strawberries, flowers, bubble bath, chocolate (girls love chocolate), pink stuff, jewellery, and a pair of Zac Efrons socks we bought online. The next thing you know, girls are chasing us every where" he told me the story, I burst out laughing at how he was making the story up. Seriously I mean why would girls be chasing Nico and Grady?

"Okay, okay" I said in between laughs "I believe you" I said the last part rolling my eyes.

"But it's true" he said looking at me disappointed.

"And I said that I believed you" I told him lying about it. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a while

I turn around and see Chad staring at me intensively. "What?" I asked him with a weird look at my face.

"What?" he replied as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You've been staring at me for ages, do I have something on my face or something?" I asked him

"No, no you don't" and with that he turned back around facing forward as our maths teacher came into the room late. What is it with these teachers always being late?

**CPOV**

I was sitting in my maths class next to Portlyn while she was talking to me and flirting. She is so annoying. I remember when I kissed her, that was the biggest mistake of my life.

_Flashback….this morning in Ms Bittermans class_

Portlyn came and sat at my desk and started flirting with me.

"Portlyn, get off my desk now before the teacher comes" I told her though she was not listening.

"Awww come on Chad, you're no fun. You know that Miss is always late" she said flirtatiously and getting closer to my face by the second but I pushed her away.

"Portlyn stop, we're in school" I said to her giving her yet another excuse.

"You always do this Chad, as soon as I get near you, you always push me away. It's like when that new girl came in you started forgetting about me" she tried to say sweetly. As soon as she said it, I saw Sonny and blondie come through the door and at that moment I just grabbed Portlyn and gave her a kiss. This was just to shut her whining and to even make Sonny jealous. But then Portlyn did something unexpected. She grabbed my neck and kissed me forcefully. It was disgusting, she was slobbering all over me like a dog (bitch), and then she started shoving her tongue down my throat. I had to stop her but she wouldn't listen. I felt eyes staring at us and I opened them just a little to see who it was. It was Sonny, staring at us with tears evident in her eyes but she quickly whipped them of and smiled like she normally did. We heard fake gaging and this caused us to stop. Thank goodness.

"Do you mind _not _disturbing us" I said to them trying to sound disappointed, and at the corner of my eye I saw Portlyn smirk at Sonny but she was too busy looking at me to notice.

"Well next time you two would get a room and wouldn't have to be disturbed" she replied but hurt was evident in her eyes. Well it was obvious to me but I don't think anyone else noticed. Now I could use that to tease her.

"Well aren't we a bit moody today" I said to her to only get a glare from her. Portlyn probably got tired of our arguing and went to sit on her own desk.

"I know your jealous but don't take it to the limit, you know she _is_ my girlfriend" I smirked while I said this and this made Sonny even more mad. I knew I was going to get it.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT JEALOUS" she whisper yelled at me so no-one else would hear. She turned back round and looked straight forward trying to avoid my gaze.

_End of Flashback…._

I just sat there thinking of how stupid I was to kiss Portlyn and that I really shouldn't have made Sonny feel like that. I couldn't get that look she gave me when I was kissing Portlyn out of my mind. She looked so hurt and yet she would not admit it to herself.

My thoughts were interrupted by and angels laugh. I looked round to see Sonny laughing at one of the Randoms and what he was saying. I wish that was me right now. That I could make her laugh like that and that it would be with me that she was having a good time with. Suddenly the hate for the Random with in me grew, I hated him more by the second. What the hell is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way to Sonny and actually caring the way she felt? Our relationship was very strange, we acted like we hate each other but yet we acted like friends as well. Is that confusing to you? Well it's definitely confusing me. My thoughts of her got once again interrupted.

"What?" she asked. I got confused, what the hell is she talking about?

"_What_?" I replied confused at what she was asking.

"You've been staring at me for ages; do I have something on my face or something?" she asked me confused. Did I really look at her for that long? Well I must have looked stupid in front of her but I was just not in the mood to care.

"No, no you don't" I replied and turned around. Well obviously I was staring at her for some reason and yes, she did have something on her face. It's called natural beauty. Something none of the girls in this school had. Something that the girls in this school would hide with tons of make up. Something that not even Portlyn had. Something that _only_ Sonny Monroe would have. And I'm not going to try and deny it.

**SPOV**

The lesson finished and I ran out of class to meet Tawni at our lockers. When I got there I saw her waiting for me smiling. What was she smiling about?

"Hey Sonny, guess what I just found out" she said so happily to me "we are invited to James' Party, one of the biggest parties of the year" she answered her own question squealing. Wow, were we really invited to a party? I thought no-one liked us. Oh no that was only Chad and his friends, sometimes I forgot that.

"Are you sure that I was invited" I asked to make sure.

"Well duh" she said in an obvious tone "I wouldn't be telling you if you weren't" she said.

"When's the party?" I asked

"Tonight, everyone cool's going to be there, maybe even his cousin" she said yet again squealing.

"His cousin?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Zac Efron duh" she said and I was left dumb founded.

"James is related to Zac?" I asked shocked.

"Wow, you're a bit late. Of course they're related. That's why his name is James _Efron_ duh" wow she is just too excited.

"Come on Sonny, we can't waste time standing in the school corridors, lets go shop for some party outfits" she finished by grabbing my arm and dragging me to my own car. We both got in and Tawni told me the directions to the mall.

Once we got there, I parked my car in the car park and got out to do some shopping.

"Come one Sonny lets go into this shop" she pulled me into some random shop that I didn't even see the sign of it.

"Try on these clothes" shy threw me a big pile of bright pink clothes. I took one look at them and threw them back to her. I was definitely not going to be transformed into a Barbie. The next thing you know, she'll send me to the hairdressers to get my hair died blond, yikes (not that I have anything against blondes, but it just wouldn't suit me).

"Tawni, I don't think that bright pink is exactly my style" I said to her. She just frowned.

"Fine, I'll look for something else" she told me and turned her heels round to look for things.

We got some accessories and looked around. Tawni bought a Bright pink dress (the one she gave me to try) and it looked great on her. I was bored so I just started looking around the shop for a dress when I stopped at the sight of the most beautiful dress I've ever seen _**(a/n check on my profile, sorry it may not be the best picture but it's the one she wore in Sonny with a choice**__**) **_the top part was shinny silver and the rest flowing down what looked like mid-thigh was white. It was perfect, this is definitely what I'm going to wear. I grabbed the dress before anyone else could and I went back to the changing rooms where Tawni was.

"Sonny is that you?" Tawni asked behind the curtains.

"Yeah it's me, I'm just trying on a dress" I said back to her.

"Ooo you found a dress? That's great. But when you put it on come out so I can see you, I want to see what your _style_ is" she said while I was putting on the dress. It looked perfect, it hugged my curves perfectly. I came out to see Tawni waiting for me to come out. When I did, her mouth dropped. She looked completely shocked and was smiling at the same time.

"Sonny, you look _good" _she said to me nodding her head.

"I hate to admit it but you're gonna look better than me" she told me still smiling.

We looked around and found some matching high heels and purses.

"Well then, since you also found your dress, let's go Starbucks to get a coffee then go back home to get ready" Tawni said. We walked down the mall to go to Starbucks which was a few shops down, and then we went in to order. When we go to the till, we order our coffees. I order a caramel Frappuccino (mmmmmmm) and Tawni orders a Chocolate cream Frappuccino _**(a/n pics on profile)**_. We go to find a seat to sit down when we see five familiar pairs of eyes staring at us. They were watching our every single move as if we were pests and they were making sure we were stepped on. I look at each of them, trying to get a better look at what they thought about me. I first looked at Portlyn who was just giving me glares (doesn't she always), then that guy in my biology class which I think his name was Ferguson. I looked next to him where a girls eyes just got bored and she went back to looking at her nails, her name was Penelope I think. Then I looked at Skyler who was just trying to give me a flirtatious smirk. _Eww. _I rip my gaze away from his shuddering. Then I look at Chad. He was looking at me with some sort of emotion in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. Was it sad? Disappointed? What was it? But then he must have seen me shudder from Skyler's look because he turned round sharply to look at him and when he saw the look on his face, Chad went deep red. It was as if he was _jealous? _Oh well I'll probably make fun of him later. Our relationship was very weird. We did this all the time, we made each other feel bad, then we would fell sorry each other, then we would comfort each other and it will all go round again and again. It's like we didn't learn our lesson form hurt and comfort.

"Sonny, lets go before they start planning on doing something to us" Tawni whispered to me. We walked out Starbucks with our coffees on our hands and I gave her a weird look.

"Tawni, since when were you ever scared of Chad and his pack?" I asked her curious.

"Psh I was never scared of them and never will be but I had to stop you and Chad giving secret messages before Portlyn killed you" she said smirking.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about" I stuttered.

"Oh come on, I saw Chad get jealous at the way Skyler was looking at you. I even think Portlyn noticed because she had daggers thrown at you with her eyes" she told me. But I didn't look at her, I was really confused. Did I like Chad?

"Come on, lets go back home and get ready" Tawni said. "This is going to be _the_ party of the year" she smirked enjoying that we were invited and that we're going to attend one of the best party's. This night was going to be _very_ interesting.

**I find Chad SOOOO sweet in this one. Especially when he says "**Well obviously I was staring at her for some reason and yes, she did have something on her face. It's called natural beauty. Something none of the girls in this school had. Something that the girls in this school would hide with tons of make up. Something that not even Portlyn had. Something that _only_ Sonny Monroe would have. And I'm not going to try and deny it.**" He's so cute.**

**Hope you guys liked it. I had lots of home work and revision to do that I couldn't update sooner. SORRY. The next chapter should be updated tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you so much for reviewing. You guys are the BEST. Please don't stop, I love reading them :P **

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I'm updating a bit late. Yesterday my family realized that our family wasn't spending "enough" time together, so my parents decided to go out for dinner. NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN. If you want to her my personal story, then keep reading this author's note. But if you don't, scroll down to the story.**

**My parents kept saying that we don't spend enough time together and that me and my bro always went out with our friends. So basically what happen was that, me and my family were walking down some unknown street (but apparently it was beautiful 'as my mum says') but we weren't exactly walking together. Me and my brother were talking and walking in front while my mum, dad and little sister walked behind us. Me and my brother are quite close and it's a bit unusual. He started winking at some girl while we were walking and I burst out laughing and said that "that girl wasn't even looking at you" just to piss him off. Then he said "at least I'm making an effort" and I didn't really know what that meant but then I clocked that he meant that I hadn't gone out with some one in a while. So I get pissed and started swearing at him and he did the same. My family started getting involved and he says some embarrassing things about me which I didn't really want him to mention (I'm not going to tell so don't bother asking, sorry. But it's not anything dirty so don't get the wrong idea) and at that moment, I saw a really good looking guy look at me and was trying to hold his laughter while his friends were laughing. I get really pissed and started swearing at my brother for screaming that part out. My family decides to go back home and gave us a whole lecture of how we embarrassed them and that we weren't allowed to go out with each other (me and my F***ing bro ever again) I don't mind I mean who would actually want to be seen with him. B ut seriously, they think they were embarrassed but what about me? GOSH he is just such a player. Well not really but he does try to think that every girl likes him when they don't. I think. But that's not the point, he is just soooo annoying and a just few minutes ago he's trying to apologize but let me tell you something. IT'S NOT WORKING. I am just so fucking angry at him that I don't care what he says; I'm not going to forgive him. Should i? Nah maybe later. THANKS FOR BEING BOTHERED AND READING MY BORING STORY. ;-)**

_**Previously…..**_

"Sonny, lets go before they start planning on doing something to us" Tawni whispered to me. We walked out Starbucks with our coffees on our hands and I gave her a weird look.  
"Tawni, since when were you ever scared of Chad and his pack?" I asked her curious.  
"Psh I was never scared of them and never will be but I had to stop you and Chad giving secret messages before Portlyn killed you" she said smirking.  
"I... I don't know what you're talking about" I stuttered.  
"Oh come on, I saw Chad get jealous at the way Skyler was looking at you. I even think Portlyn noticed because she had daggers thrown at you with her eyes" she told me. But I didn't look at her, I was really confused. Did I like Chad?  
"Come on, lets go back home and get ready" Tawni said. "This is going to be _the_ party of the year" she smirked enjoying that we were invited and that we're going to attend one of the best party's. This night was going to be _very_ interesting.

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

After my maths lesson I saw Sonny run out the class room. I wonder where she's running of to. Anyway, I went to meet my friends and we all decided to just go around the park next to the mall and just hang around there while the girls (Portlyn and Penelope) went shopping. I am never going shopping with those girls ever again. They made us all go to the mall and guess what. Me, Skyler and Fergusson ended up in Mc Donald's. We were so tired and decided to run away from the girls and the only place they would never look was in Mc Donald's.

_Flashback…_

"No Chad, we are not going Mc Donald's" Portlyn would say as we walked down the street almost dying. Well at least I was.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because, I do not eat things with LOADS of calories" she stated the fact "I'm healthy, and healthy people DO NOT eat burgers and chips and other fatty food" she said with disgusment _**(a/n probably not a real word since I cant find it any where) **_written all over her face. But she was NOT healthy. She never ate anything ever. All she would do was starve all day and when felt like fainting she would eat a piece of cheese. That's not normal _**(a/n I think I got that form 'the Devil wears Prada')**_

"I'm pretty sure that they also have some sort of salad or fruit on the kids meal2 I whined felling tired of our day out.

"NO Chad, we're not going. And besides, Mc Donald's is not a place to take out your girlfriend out on a date" she said. Ohhh right, I forgot we were on a date. It felt more like I was fighting for my life to get out of her grasp than _having a good time with your gf and you didn't realize the world spinning round you. _Yeah right that's just bull shit. I couldn't wait to get up late on this Saturday morning. But then I find her in my room with tracksuits on and pulling my duvet at 5:00 in the MORNING. She then took me out on a run as a "morning date" I mean really? Who the hell does that? My mom wasn't home so she probably got in the house by herself. That's freaky, if she could do that, then imagine what she could do if I was in the shower or doing anything else embarrassing. When we went out on our "morning date", we started running and even though I am fit (if I do say so myself) I could not be able to run. In the morning. WITH NO BREAKFAST. This girl was fucking crazy, did she want to kill me?

_End of Flashback…._

Yeah, I remember that time. That was the worst day of my life. So that's why me, Skyler and Fergusson ended in Mc Donald's so they wouldn't find us. But this time we told them we didn't want to go and we hanged around in the park playing a bit of football. After a while we got tired and went to meet the girls in Starbucks. We sat at a table and when the girls came in, we all ordered our drinks. While I drank my cafe crème Frappuccino, I saw a girl at the counter waiting for her drink with her friend. She had such beautiful dark shiny brown hair, her natural curls bouncing off her shoulders without trying to make an attempt of flicking them like Portlyn. I think I saw this girl before, she just looks so familiar. Then I saw her turn around and look for a place to sit down, her eyes met mine and she froze. It was Sonny. So I did recognise her. She looked at each and one of us. I didn't know what their reaction was of her because I was too busy staring at her intensively. I was guessing that Portlyn was giving her glares and the others couldn't care less. Then she looked at some one next to me and shuddered. I immediately looked at who it was sitting next to me. It was Skyler, trying to give her a flirtatious look but obviously not working in her. HOW DARE HE? He shouldn't even try, the Randoms do not mix with us and anyway Sonny is MINE. Okay maybe not mine yet but-. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? It's not like _I_ like Sonny or something it's just…

Blondie whispered something in her ear and they left the Shop and I couldn't take my eyes of her until I could no longer see her. I turned back to my friends to find a glaring Portlyn. I smiled sheepishly at her, wow that girl can definitely scare me.

"Why were you staring at her?" she asked me _pretending_ that she was going to cry.

Oooooooooooo no this is going to be a long day.

**SPOV**

"Tawni, that's enough. I don't want to look like a complete clown when I go there" I said to her but she carried on putting make-up on me.

"Sonny, your gonna look beautiful that Chad will just have to dump Portlyn" she smiled, I did too for a while until I realized what she just said.

"What?" I screamed at her.

"Oh come on, I saw the way he looked at you. He is totally in love with you" she said but I just blushed.

"Tawni don't say that, he has a girlfriend and he is our enemy" I said to her stating the impossibility.

"Not always, haven't you heard about me and Chad, and how we used to be best friends?" she asked. I thought for a while and remembered what Chad had told me.

"Oh yeah, Chad told me" I said to her. Her eyes widened to become so big that it looked like they were going to fall out of her sockets.

"That boy must really trust you. He has never told any one about it" she smirked but I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say any way. Then soon after she frowned and looked sad.

"What's wrong Tawni?" I asked her kind of worried.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" she said back to me, but I wasn't giving up.

"Come on Tawni, you can tell me" I said to her.

"Look, don't get mad at me or any thing okay? I'm just trying to protect you, that's all" she began to say.

"Trying to protect me from what?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm worried that Chad's using you" she said and I burst out laughing.

"What do you mean" I asked her in between giggles.

"You see, before you came here, we played a prank on him and his gang. We threw water balloons all over them at the last party we went and they had to leave early so no-one would laugh" she said laughing herself while remembering the memory. "Even though we knew that no-one would laugh any way (apart from us) because they were all too scared of them since they own the school. I mean they used to prank the whole school and embarrass everyone. Not one person got past humiliation from Chad and his group. Until now that is" she looked down and continued talking. "I think he has triple times the reason to use you. First of all, to get us back by using you which is just too easy for him since you guys are neighbours and working on your assignment together. Second of all, since you have never been pranked before and people would just get too suspicious if he leaves JUST you out from the whole school. Third of all… he wouldn't want to lose his reputation" while she finished, I just waited for it all to sink in.

"But-but Chad started being nice to me. I think" I said to her whispering.

"That's what I'm afraid of, if he just pretends to be your friend since you've already fell for him it'll be quite hard for you to also get over it" she warned me. I just sat there silently, what should I do?

"The whole schools been talking about it, and that shows its not likely at all that Chad will decide to back down of his usual tradition. But this times, it's going to be THREE times worse" she said, emphasising the three. I was just quiet and sat there in my own thoughts.

"Sonny…. Sonny, don't worry too much about it okay, we will protect you. And besides, it's a Friday night, lets go have some fun" she said getting happy "Don't worry about that jerk, Sonny he cant do anything to you while you're around us" she reassured me. I was just being so stupid. Why am I scared? I shouldn't be. I pushed that thought out of my head and just remembered all the times Chad actually was nice. But then a horrifying thought came to my head, it was of Chad and Portlyn kissing. Eww that's just wrong. My heart hurt when I thought of it. But why should it? I mean, I don't really like him so why? I was too busy thinking when I realized Tawni had finished with my hair and make-up.

"Now go put on your dress while I get myself dressed" she said and I walked over to her bedroom where our shopping bags were and I slipped my dress on, put my shoes on and any accessories that I had.

I looked in the mirror and wow, I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. Tawni really outdid herself. I walked over to Tawni who was already packed her things in her purse and was waiting for me to come out of her room.

"Sonny, you look great. You looking for a date at the party?" she asked me. I gave her a quizzical look.

"Umm no?" I said unsure to what she meant.

"Well then, there will be a lot of heart broken boys at the party" she stated "Come on lets go" she said.

"Ok I'll just go get my car keys" I told her.

"Oh you don't have to, Nico is taking us" she smiled and I smirked.

"Sooo are you trying to get a date tonight?" I asked her

"What are you talking about?" she asked me as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Well I think you and Nico would make a good couple" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"No, no Sonny we're just friends. Now come on, they're waiting for us" she changed the subject quick.

We went down and saw Nico and Grady wait in the car for us. We got in the back seats and greeted them.

"Hey guys" we both said.

"Wow Tawni, you look great…. So do you Sonny" Nico added the last part quickly and I giggled at how cute they would look together. I mean their both trying to hide the fact that they like each other but it's just so obvious.

Nico started driving and we were talking ad telling jokes on the way. When we got there, we go into a live club that we can hear the music from outside. We didn't even have to line up, as soon as the body guard saw us, he looked and his list with pics and I guess recognised us and let us go through. We see James standing near the doorway while he was greeting some of his guests, it looked like he was waiting for some one.

"Hi James" we all said and his eyes seemed to brighten up as if he found what he was looking for.

"Oh hey guys, Sonny it's so good to see you. I was just looking for you to see if you made it and here you are" he said and smirked. Am I the only one that's feeling sick?

"Yep, here I am by the way, cool party" I said to him.

"Thanks, I just wanted to introduce you to my cousin if that's alright with you" he said. Wait what did he say? Didn't Tawni say his cousin was Zac Efron?

"Wait, are you talking about Zac Efron?" I asked shocked and excited.

"Yep" he said proudly, "I was telling him about this hot new girl in school and he just really wanted to meet her" there he goes again, making an attempt to flatter me but I just feel like puking.

"Do you mean me?" I asked him just to be on the safe side.

"Well duh, who else looks hot in the party?" he said but believe me it was not working, but it his party so I might as well be nice.

"Well great, I would love to meet him" I said getting excited. I looked around and realized that Tawni and the rest must have gone to the dance floor.

We walked over to the bar where I saw the back of a tall brown haired boy getting a drink.

"Hey cuz, this is the girl I was talking about" he said and when the boy turned around I was left dumb founded. It was Zac Efron. The movie star.

"Hi I'm Sonny" I said brightly and I saw James leave and follow this girl who looked like a slut. But I turned back to Zac.

"Hey, I'm guessing you know who I am" he said and I giggled at how right he was. I didn't notice that a pair of bright blue eyes was staring at me until I saw Zac look that direction.

"Do you know that guy" Zac asked me, and I turned around to see Chad and Portlyn staring at us.

"Yeah" I said rolling my eyes "That's Chad Dylan Cooper" I told him

"Oh, I know who he is, I was just wondering if you knew since he was just staring at you like a pervert as soon as he came through the door. I mean you are smocking hot but he has a girlfriend" he said frowning.

"I'm guessing you're not a big fan of Chad either" I say to him and he just smirked back to me.

"No, no I'm not" he had an evil smile on his face.

I heard footsteps coming towards us but I didn't look back until I got pulled by the arm. I gasped and realized it was Chad (with no Portlyn) and was frowning at Zac.

"Chad what the hell do you want?" I asked him quite angry.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?" he asked me.

"We were just talking, chill Chad" I say to him.

"I will, after he stops giving perverted looks at you" he said, I was quite surprised since he was talking about Zac as if he wasn't standing right next to us.

"Umm I'm standing right here. Aren't you the one that was staring at Sonny _and_ you have a girlfriend" Zac replied to Chad. They were glaring at each other and would not look away. I figured that I should probably leave before I get dragged into the argument. So I slowly crept away to go find Tawni. I saw her on the dance floor and quickly ran to her before they saw where I went.

"Heeey Tawni" I said to her, she turned around and realized it was me behind her.

" Oh hey, soo you met Zac?" she asked me.

"Don't even ask" I replied, not bothered to tell her the story. Then we heard a loud speaker turn up and someone speaking in the microphone.

"OKAAAAY GUYS, WE ARE NOW GOING TO PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN. THE RULES TO THIS GAME ARE A BIT DIFFERENT. TWO PEOPLE WILL BE PICKED RANDOMLY BUT ALSO _SECRETLY. _A MYSTERY PERSON WILL COME UP TO YOU WHILE NO-ONE NOTICES AND TAKE YOU TO A DARK CLOSET AND THERE YOU WILL FIND YOUR PERFECT MATCH. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE THEM AND HOW THEY LOOK LIKE, BUT WILL HEAR EACH OTHERS VOICES AND MAYBE EVEN _FEEL_ THE OTHER ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ASK FOR NAMES AND WE ARE LISTENING BUT NOT WATCHING. A'IGHT? GOOD LUCK" the person that was speaking finished his speech and turned the music back on and people once again started dancing. I hope I don't get picked. I really wasn't in the mood.

From a far, I can see a ninja guy coming to approach me but I ignored him. Maybe just maybe, he wont notice me if I pretend to not notice him. But it was too late. They had already tapped me on the shoulder and told me to follow them. I sulked and eventually followed. But no-one seemed to notice the ninja. I walk with him and he leads me into a dark closet. It was big and as soon as I got in, I noticed someone also there.

"Is any one here?" I asked, and I felt some one move towards to me.

"Umm yeah" he came closer to me. I know that voice from some where but I couldn't put my finger on it. I smelt his cologne and I'm sure I've smelt that attractive smell from some where. It's weird. I never really thought of the smell of people as much but since it was dark and I couldn't see a thing, I had to use as much of my other senses as I could.

"Soooo you got picked for seven minutes in heaven?" I asked a stupid question. Of course he was picked otherwise he wouldn't be in here.

He chuckled a bit.

"yeah I did" he replied knowing it was a stupid question. I also laughed a bit.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he said to me "do I know you?" he asked me.

" I don't know. I feel the same way for you but I don't exactly remember who you are" I said to him.

"you probably don't want to. I'm not exactly the best person to be with in here" he said in a sad tone and I started to get scared.

"w-why do you say that?" I asked him afraid of his reply.

"Oh no, I'm not a rapist, I'm just not a great person. I don't really like the way I treat other people" he replied.

"oh" I walked closer to him to get a better view of him and I tripped over something and felt right in his embrace. He caught me with his arms and helped me up. I was about to tank him but he put a finger on my lips to close my mouth. I started stroking his face to just tell the texture of his face and maybe realize who it was. He pulled me closer to him until our whole body's were touching and held me around my waist. I stopped breathing. I felt sparks fly everywhere like we were going to burst. Then he slowly leaned in to me. Slowly because he wasn't sure if I wanted to really do that, but I also started to lean in and wrapped my arms around his neck. We went closer until our lips met. There were fire works every where and the song 'Firework by Katy Perry' came to my head. We started kissing slowly and uncertain until the taste of his mouth entered properly in my mouth and the kiss deepened. Our tongues rolling together and became more passionate. He suddenly pushed me to the wall and deepened the kiss more. He lifted my leg and held it to his waist and I started tracing my hand under his shirt. We both started moaning in delight and forced the kiss into a full make out session.

But as usual every good thing has to end and we heard people from out side tell us that our times up. We straighten out and come out of the room one by one so we don't know who the person is.

"Bye" he says to me and I feel like a part of me ripped when he tore apart from me. "I don't know why but I feel like I'm in love so what I'm trying to say is" he chuckled "I love you" he said.

And with that he left and I also whispered "I love you too"

**Soooo what do you guys think? Who is it? Is it Zac? Nico? Grady? Your gonna find out next time. Sorry I updated late when I said I would on the weekends. Hope this chapter made it up to you. Please review . sorry if there were any mistakes, I was in a rush.**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, I know I am updating later than I wanted to but you don't understand just how much homework I have. I'm not even lying. Has anyone heard the song "let it go" by Devlin ft labyrinth? I love it and "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. Hope you like it!**

_**Previously…..**_

"oh" I walked closer to him to get a better view of him and I tripped over something and felt right in his embrace. He caught me with his arms and helped me up. I was about to tank him but he put a finger on my lips to close my mouth. I started stroking his face to just tell the texture of his face and maybe realize who it was. He pulled me closer to him until our whole body's were touching and held me around my waist. I stopped breathing. I felt sparks fly everywhere like we were going to burst. Then he slowly leaned in to me. Slowly because he wasn't sure if I wanted to really do that, but I also started to lean in and wrapped my arms around his neck. We went closer until our lips met. There were fire works every where and the song 'Firework by Katy Perry' came to my head. We started kissing slowly and uncertain until the taste of his mouth entered properly in my mouth and the kiss deepened. Our tongues rolling together and became more passionate. He suddenly pushed me to the wall and deepened the kiss more. He lifted my leg and held it to his waist and I started tracing my hand under his shirt. We both started moaning in delight and forced the kiss into a full make out session.

But as usual every good thing has to end and we heard people from out side tell us that our times up. We straighten out and come out of the room one by one so we don't know who the person is.

"Bye" he says to me and I feel like a part of me ripped when he tore apart from me. "I don't know why but I feel like I'm in love so what I'm trying to say is" he chuckled "I love you" he said.

And with that he left and I also whispered "I love you too"

**Chapter 11**

**CPOV**

I was getting ready for the party and after I did, I quickly went to my car to go pick up Portlyn. I drove to her house to see a brunette waiting for me. She had a tight red dress on. She looked like she was one of those strippers. Oh god, I'll have to stay with that piece of humiliation all night. The thing is, that I didn't want to be with her anymore. I thought she was an alright girl at first and also every one said we'd make a good couple so I mostly did it for publicity. But every time I tried to break up with her she would change the subject, or tell me how much she loved me or just start acting all weird which what she probably called "flirting". It was ridiculous. She never understood me, she never thought of how I felt or my views on things. It was always about her and only her. I wanted someone that actually cared for me, someone that would love me and when they kiss me its not like they have to or be forceful, but it would be like kissing something delicate and careful and passionate. That was not what I had with Portlyn. The worst part is, she never realized that I never told her that I love her but always assumed that I did. I never even had a proper chance to dump her; she always acted so dedicated to me and wouldn't go off with some boy even though I knew she was looking at others, she didn't want to let go of me. I mean if she didn't really want to be with me any more, then just break up with me. But I wouldn't let that happen, my reputation was that _I _break up with the girl not the other way round but that was also hard since she wouldn't let go of me. URGGG it's just so hard.

"Hey baby" she said to me. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Hey" I said awkwardly, "you ready?" I asked her. She just nodded and jumped onto the car.

We drove to the party in silence, well she was talking the whole time but I wasn't listening. When we got there we walked in the club and see people dancing, eating, drinking, talking, making out. But something makes my eyes focus on this beautiful girl. I looked closer starting from her feet. She was wearing some high heels, she had nice smooth legs and I fitted white and silver dress on, her body form was almost mouth watering and her hair cascading down her shoulders. When I looked at her face I realized who I was fawning over. It was Sonny Monroe. She was so beautiful that there was no denying in it. But she will never go out with me. I was a bad person, soon I will have to prank her and it will be three times worse than I had planned. I have to do it though I have no choice because I will loose everything I have lived for. I looked over at her again and realized she was talking to that jerk. The biggest jerk in the world. Zac Efron. He will just use her, or do something bad to her. I had to do something so I left Portlyn and went right to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Chad what the hell do you want?" she shouted at me being annoyed.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?" I asked her.

"We were just talking, chill Chad" she says trying to reassure me.

"I will, after he stops giving perverted looks at you" I said not even looking at her but glaring at Zac.

"Umm I'm standing right here. Aren't you the one that was staring at Sonny _and_ you have a girlfriend" he said and all I did was shoot imaginary bullets from my eyes at him. We were both giving glares that when we did stop we realized that Sonny must have left because she wasn't near us.

"Look what you did" Zac shouted at me.

"Me? I saved her from being next to you, you bastard" I shouted back at him.

"Haha little, little Chad do you know who I am? Of course not you don't know anything that's why I got the part in 17 again" he smirked and I just started fuming. He always did this, always gloated in my face. I couldn't stand it I knew I was about to cause a scene, but I wouldn't do that. Oh no I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me being thrown out and him getting close to Sonny. That was definitely not gonna happen. I just walked away to my friends which they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"OKAAAAY GUYS, WE ARE NOW GOING TO PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN. THE RULES TO THIS GAME ARE A BIT DIFFERENT. TWO PEOPLE WILL BE PICKED RANDOMLY BUT ALSO _SECRETLY._A MYSTERY PERSON WILL COME UP TO YOU WHILE NO-ONE NOTICES AND TAKE YOU TO A DARK CLOSET AND THERE YOU WILL FIND YOUR PERFECT MATCH. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE THEM AND HOW THEY LOOK LIKE, BUT WILL HEAR EACH OTHERS VOICES AND MAYBE EVEN _FEEL_ THE OTHER ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ASK FOR NAMES AND WE ARE LISTENING BUT NOT WATCHING. A'IGHT? GOOD LUCK"

I heard the speakers say. Well I hope I don't get picked I am really not in the mood. Some guy dressed in black was approaching me. He was hard to see I wonder what he wants.

"Your perfect match will meet you at the closet, now follow me" she said while walking away. I groaned loudly and he turned round to look at me.

"You should be happy, your meeting your true love and spending 7 minutes with them" he said and I snorted.

"Yeah, as if that's real. I know how this works. You find two random people and link them together for 7 minuets and then they wont ever meet again" I shrugged.

"Well then, you have never been so wrong" he smirked at me. I gave him a quizzical look and he just carried on walking away. I went o the dark closet and waited for my "perfect match". I then heard a door being open and someone came in. I couldn't see who it was but I heard their voice.

"Is any one here?" she asked. Is it just me or is that an angel speaking. I got up to walk closer to her.

"Umm yeah" I replied, not knowing what to really say. I followed the beautiful voice and walked closer. I could smell her sweet perfume and I felt like I was in a dream.

"Soooo you got picked for seven minutes in heaven?" she asked in a sweet voice. I had to chuckle at that. She made a stupid question sound soooo not stupid. Only she could do that.

"Yeah I did" I replied to her and she also started laughing at what she asked me. "You have a beautiful laugh," I said to her, then I realised something. I've heard that somewhere. But where? "Do I know you?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I feel the same way for you but I don't exactly remember who you are" she replied.

"You probably don't want to. I'm not exactly the best person to be with in here" I said to her glumly, I hated myself and a flash of Sonny soon popped into my head.

"w-why do you say that?" she sounded scared. What did I say? I thought of what I had just said and realized my mistake.

"Oh no, I'm not a rapist, I'm just not a great person. I don't really like the way I treat other people" I replied quickly.

"Oh" she sighed a sigh of relief. She walked a bit closer to me and tripped, as being my awesome self, I caught her and helped her up. She was about to say something but I shut her up with my fingers trailing along her lips. I don't know what I was doing but I just couldn't control myself. I felt her hands exploring my face like she was trying to recognise who I was. Then I did the most unexpected thing. My hormones were controlling me so I pulled her by the waist closer till our bodies were completely touching. She suddenly stopped breathing and felt sparks fly every where. Did t suddenly just get lighter in here? No it didn't because if it did then I would be able to see her face, even though it was pretty dark I was in heaven. I leaned in towards her and stopped for a moment. Does she want to kiss me? Or is it just me? My answer came when she finally leaned in and our lips lightly touched. First we were both kissing slowly then it suddenly it got passionate. I couldn't stop, she was so addictive. She was my personal drug. I pushed her to the wall and lifted her leg up to my waist so she would wrap them around me, and she did. She put her hands around my neck then started playing with my hair. She put her hands under my shirt and started tracing my abs (or as I like to say, Chabs). We started moaning in delight. Our tongues were dancing together and I was just constantly pulling her closer and closer to me if it was possible, which it wasn't. We were in our own world. I was in a sweet raspberry and cherry wonderland _**(a/n I have this lip gloss that tastes like that and I just put it on so I can lick it right back off. I know, I'm weird like that)**_ I was so lost in her that I forgot about everything, James, Portlyn, Zac, Sonny…..

No fuck that, I did not forget about her. In fact, at one point I was actually imagining and wishing it was her but I was just so numb. I never felt like this before. Ever.

I heard a knock on the door and guessed our time was up. We both finally stopped and took a deep breath, we straightened up and I was going to leave. "Bye" I said to her feeling like I've just been ripped in half when we separated. "I don't know why but I feel like I'm in love so what I'm trying to say is" I chuckled "I love you" I said, and I left.

When I came out, I saw some other people following the ninja people, one of them winked at me and then I realize he was the one that I talked to earlier. I guess the game _7 minutes in heaven_ was not just over yet. Do you think I could have a second go with the same girl? Probably not. I go to find my friends at the bar just chilling. I look around to look at the Randoms but Sonny wasn't there. I look over to James and Zac but she wasn't there either. Where is she? I suddenly see her walking to her friends from nowhere and see Blondie run to her.

"Where have you been? I thought you left and you weren't picking your phone up when I called" she said frantically.

"Tawni, calm down I've just been to- … uhhh somewhere" Sonny said. I was listening intensively to where she has been.

"Oooooo you did it didn't you" Tawni stated. What the fuck did she mean?

"What the hell Tawni?" Sonny looked confused.

"I mean you played the famous '7 minutes in heaven' game" she explained, Sonny blushed a deep red colour. Oh no.

"OMG you so did didn't you, how was it? Was he any good? Did he take advantage? Did he do anything?"

"Tawni shut up. I'm not gonna tell you anyway so you might as well stop asking" she said and Tawni gave a pout.

"You'll tell me later" she said, but Sonny just rolled her eyes.

What happen, did she go into the closet with someone? I am going to kill them when I find out who it is. NO-one touches Sonny apart from me NO-ONE. She was blushing, she probably had a good time. ARGHHHHHH I hate that person who made her smile like that so much. It better have not been Zac. Maybe it was.

**SPOV**

"You'll tell me later" Tawni winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lets go home, this party is dead" she said and I agreed. I was kind of upset since I know that I will probably never find that boy that made me feel so special ever again unless I did what Lindsay Lohan did on just my luck when she had to kiss about 6 – 8 men to find the right person but obviously I was not going to. There were at least 100 boys in here and I certainly would not do that.

We walked over to Nico's car when I heard Tawni's phone ring.

"Hello mum… yes I'm just about to leave…. What? No you cant do that to me….. no she's staying over at our place I said she could….. MOM listen please, please, please can we not go… I had everything planned out, me and Sonny were gonna go to the beach tomorrow….. fine, just to let you know that I am very VERY pissed at you" and with that she shut her phone and looked very very angry. She started rubbing her temples and faced me.

"I'm sorry Sonny, you have to go home. My mom is being a total bitch and realized it's my nans birthday and she is saying I have to go to hers right now to meet my mom" she explained

"At 11.30 at night?" I asked while looking at the time on my watch.

"I know" she replied "Nico, you'll have to go round Sonny's house to drop her off" she said.

"I would, but the car isn't starting. I can't take anyone home" he stated.

"WHAT?" all three of us (Me, Tawni and Grady) asked.

"How could you do this? Didn't you check the fuel on your car before you left?" Tawni asked sounding really angry. Nico just shrugged.

Tawni called her mom and said she'll pick her up and Nico and Grady walked home since they lived just a couple of blocks down the street. I waited with Tawni until she was picked up so I wouldn't be left alone. Her mom came and asked me if I wanted to go with her but I could tell they were in a rush so I just politely replied that my mom would pick me up. But I was going to walk. Tawni left and I started to walk down the road. I was not going to ask anyone to take me home. I was new around here so I didn't really know anyone. I was not going to ask either Zac or James, they creep me out. So I just put on my Hollister hoodie _**(a/n pretend that she had the jumper with her earlier but I just forgot to say) **_and put the hood up so I wouldn't get noticed and carried on walking. I put my headphones on and walked, I kept them on low volume and took one out so I had only one in my ear so I could hear if anyone decided to follow me or do anything else to me. I walked and walked but it was just too quiet around me and I started to regret that I didn't go off with Tawni and her mom. I wasn't even close to halfway and it was just taking too long. I heard a car come by next to me and stop. I got freaked out so I started walking faster not risking a glance back at the person. I herd footsteps getting closer so I walked faster. They kept coming closer and I heard jogging so I just ran as fast as I could even though it didn't help since the person grabbed me by the arm and swung me back. I was shit scared and when I look at the person I realized it was…..

"Sonny, relax it's just me" Chad said. I was so scared before and when I realized it was just him I almost jumped at him when I hugged him tightly relieved that it was only the harmless jerk that lived next door. He hugged me back and we just stayed like that for a moment.

"Its okay Sonny, I'm here now" Chad said soothingly. We pulled apart.

"What the hell were you thinking Sonny? Don't you know that there are perv's, rapist's, syco's on the loose at this time?" he asked sounding scared himself.

"I-I um Nico's car broke down and Tawni left with her mom but my mom's not home yet so she couldn't pick me up. I had no-one to go with" I answered.

"Well didn't you ever think you could leave with your neighbour?" he asked me. I just shrugged yawning at the same time.

"Come one lets get you home" he said. I couldn't be bothered to argue and I was scared to carry on walking so I just followed. We got into his car when I realised something was not right.

"Didn't you _come_ to the party with Portlyn?" I asked looking around realizing that she wasn't here.

"Oh yeah, but she went to the after party Party. If that makes sense. It's basically a party after this party. I got invited too but I just really could not be asked to party all morning" he told me and I just nodded.

He was looking out at the road when he was driving but it looked like he had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him to make conversation.

"Um nothing" he replied coming out of his trance.

"Well it's definitely something" I said.

"I um I heard you and Tawni over speaking and heard that she said you played 7 minutes in heaven?" it sounded more like a question that a statement.

"She said that pretty loud didn't she" I said getting angry.

"So… how was it?" he asked me as if it was the most normal question in the world.

"Do you really think I am going to discuss this with you" I asked him and he just shrugged.

"I guess it was alright, no better, it was great, it was fantastic, it was the best seven minuets of my life" I said getting carried away. I saw the look on Chad's face. He looked angry? His fists were clenched on the steering wheel.

"Typical Sonny always gets too happy about something that doesn't mean anything" he said under his breath. I turned round to look at him again.

"What?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"It was only a stupid game and you're making a big deal about it. I know it was probably your first kiss but don't need to give any details" he said. Now I was seriously getting mad.

"You asked me and I told you, so if you don't like the answer I gave you then you'll just have to deal with it" I said angrily, he was the one that asked the question and could appreciate the answer I gave him.

"Who was in there with you?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked getting annoyed by his questions.

"I don't" he said almost too quickly. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Chad you wouldn't like it if you did the seven minutes in heaven and I kept asking you questions" I told him

"But I did" he said, I was confused.

"What do you mean" I asked him

"I was picked for seven minutes in heaven" he said with a smile in his face.

"Oh…. How was it?" I asked looking down at my hands. Why did he make me feel like this, this pain in my stomach? I should be grateful that I had the best first kiss in the world- wait I minute, I am grateful, that guy doesn't come out of my head.

"I guess it was great" he said. Does he look dreamy? Or is it just me.

"Oh, well mine was even better" I said gloatingly.

"Was not" he said

"Was" I replied.

"Was not"

"Was"

"Was not"

"Was not" I said trying to catch him out.

"Was" he said, it worked.

"Ha-ha I tricked you" I smiled and he gave in.

"Fine but you at least have to tell me your reason for yours being better" he said, I couldn't wait to tell him.

"Well….. It all started when I came in and he was there and I was making a fool out of my self and making stupid comments. Then we just came closer and we kissed and it suddenly turned passionate and he pushed me to the wall and…. Anyway" I got a little bit too carried away there; I did not want to give Chad the whole details "we had a great time, well I had a great time and to top it of, we both said 'I love you' to each other" I said beamingly. I don't know exactly if that mystery guy heard me tell him that I loved him but I sure hope he knows. But there's no reason for telling Chad the whole story about the last part, it wouldn't make that much of a difference to him.

**CPOV**

"Well….. It all started when I came in and he was there and I was making a fool out of my self and making stupid comments. Then we just came closer and we kissed and it suddenly turned passionate and he pushed me to the wall and…. Anyway" she stopped realizing that she said a bit too much. I can't stand it. Someone actually did that to her. Gave her, her first kiss that she has been waiting for, that should be me in there with her. "We had a great time, well I had a great time and to top it of, we both said 'I love you' to each other" Oh my Flipping God, that sounds a lot like my story, but in this one they _both_ said 'I love you' to each other, but the girl I was with didn't say it back. For a second there I got a bit too happy thinking that the person may be Sonny but obviously not. How could one little harmless game make such a big influence in our lives?

**SPOV**

"Well it sounds like you had a good time" he said motionless. Is that it? That's all he felt over it? I am probably in love with this jerk and that's all he could say?

"it doesn't matter though, it's not like I'll ever see him again. I mean we don't even know each other or anything about each other." I told him. He quickly took a look at me then looked back at the roads.

"You might, for all you know, you could be seeing him every day and you wouldn't even realize it" he said I think trying to make me feel better.

"Didn't you talk at all? Didn't he say something about himself?" he asked

"Yeah, sure we talked but not much. I forgot what he said at one point when he saying something about himself but I do remember that he sounded regretful about it" I told him.

"You know I really don't care" he said rudely.

"Okay don't get angry, you were the one that asked" I reminded him since he always seemed to forget.

"Do you know what really pisses me off Sonny?" he asked me, he sounded angry and I was quite scared to ask. I've just been able to admit it to my self that I liked that jerk but anything that he says now could end up hurting me and at the end of this road trip home I knew that I would go to my room and cry, I just knew that's how it would end up. I'm getting used to it I guess, this on and off friendship (sometimes more) is just getting plain tiring.

"What" I whispered looking down at my lap almost knowing what he may say next. I'm just too tired right now to even argue so I'll just have to take the criticism in silence.

"That you always talk about yourself, that you are so selfish and never think of others feelings, that you always think you're right for everything" I could feel tears being formed in my eyes but I sucked them back in quickly before he looked my way and noticed. "that you're the most annoying person I've ever met, that you think there's always something special about you but let me tell you something Sonny, the world does NOT fucking revolve around you. I'm sick of it, putting up with you all the time, putting up with your perky attitude. IT'S FUCKING DRIVING ME CRAZY" he shouted at the top of his lungs and I jumped at this, I just looked straight out the window next to me, turning my face so he wouldn't be able to see it. I stayed quiet. I didn't want to say anything to make him erupt again. All this happened because we talked about that stupid game, it caused all of this. But it was worth it.

It hurt hearing Chad say that sort of stuff, but I can't make him change his mind about me, he hates me and I can't do anything about it. We've been silent for about five minutes and he suddenly looked at me.

"Why haven't you talked for five minutes, you usually don't stop talking" he said as if nothing happen. I didn't reply, I had no energy to. He took all the energy out of me when he said that.

"Aww come on, you know I was just joking about what said. You love jokes, you should be laughing" he said smirking. My head snapped to look at him. Just looking at him hurt, I think he realised that because his smirk suddenly fell.

"How the hell do you expect me to be laughing at what you just said, you must be delusional. Chad you just insulted me for doing nothing, you accused me of things that I'm not. I always think about others, I don't even know where you got that idea from." I said quietly just feeling tired now. "You know what; you're not even worth it. Chad I'm tired of you seriously, you can insult me all you like, I am not bothered to talk or look at you anymore because to do that I need a lot of energy to face the unknown" I said sounding really tired and my voice breaking in the process when I was speaking. We got to our street and was parking his car outside his house. He finally stopped the car and had a very regretful look on his face.

"Sonny, look I'm really-" he got interrupted by me

"Save it Chad, I know you don't mean it. I guess it's alright, I mean it's not like we're friends or anything right? We're enemies" I stated with a fake smile to reassure him that he doesn't have to care about me but it looked like he saw through it.

"Is that what we are? Enemies?" he asked looking hurt. Well he needs to know how I felt and that he made it seem that way, so I was definitely not going to make him feel any better than I was right now.

"I don't know, it's the way you make it look like it. I mean it's obvious that you can't stand me" I said, and with that I left and walked back to my house. Tears fell down my cheeks and I didn't look back once to check up on him. I heard him come out of his car shortly after me but I assumed that he went home.

That's until I felt a warm, smooth touch of a hand on my arm pulling me back to face the person. I knew exactly who this person was as soon as they touched me, I wanted to turn back to them and hug him tightly but I knew I couldn't since he was the

One

And

Only…..

**Oooooo who do you think it is? I am sorry for not updating sooner, I think this is my longest chapter yet, hope this makes it up for it. If you guys were wondering, I haven't forgotten about the assignment or the prank Chad is going to do, that is still part of the story and so is whole 'loving the neighbour' scenario but I'm just taking it real slow. I am also planning for there to be more humour in it since in this one was just mainly hurt and drama. It just basically means that this is going to be a very long story, please bare with me coz I know the story is taking it's time. Please review, I'm not forcing you it's only if you want me to know any details or comments. I would love to hear (I mean **_**look**___**at) ****them**** either way. **

**P.S. tell me if you've heard of the two songs at the top and tell me if you like them. Its just that I have been addicted to them. I know I am weird. **

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, it's just I could NOT be asked to read it over again. I hate reading over my work. Even when we have to do it in school. But I will try to make a habit out of it. But don't count on it.**

**Love…**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously….**_

"Is that what we are? Enemies?" he asked looking hurt. Well he needs to know how I felt and that he made it seem that way, so I was definitely not going to make him feel any better than I was right now.

"I don't know, it's the way you make it look like it. I mean it's obvious that you can't stand me" I said, and with that I left and walked back to my house. Tears fell down my cheeks and I didn't look back once to check up on him. I heard him come out of his car shortly after me but I assumed that he went home.

That's until I felt a warm, smooth touch of a hand on my arm pulling me back to face the person. I knew exactly who this person was as soon as they touched me, I wanted to turn back to them and hug him tightly but I knew I couldn't since he was the

One

And

Only…..

**Chapter 12**

**CPOV**

"Do you know what really pisses me off Sonny?" I asked her, really pissed at how she just kept talking about how she had a good time.

"What" she whispered so quietly that I barley heard. She sounded sad and upset, it almost made me want to soften up and just let it go. But we both know that isn't going to happen.

"That you always talk about yourself, that you are so selfish and never think of others feelings, that you always think you're right for everything," I have no idea why I was saying this, I couldn't stop my retarded mouth. "that you're the most annoying person I've ever met, that you think there's always something special about you but let me tell you something Sonny, the world does NOT fucking revolve around you. I'm sick of it, putting up with you all the time, putting up with your perky attitude. IT'S FUCKING DRIVING ME CRAZY" I let it all out. All my feelings I had when she was telling me about that dude. But everything was a lie. I glance to her and see her staring at her lap or sometimes shifting and looking out the window. It looked like there was a tear sliding down her beautiful rosy cheeks but she quickly wiped it off not letting me see her crying.

Five minutes passed and she didn't say a word. I was getting worried, did I really hurt her that much. I wanted to comfort her and know what's going on but I decided that I also have to keep my cool on.

"Why haven't you talked for five minutes, you usually don't stop talking" I said to her not letting evidence in my voice that I cared or that I remember what happen earlier.

"Aww come on, you know I was just joking about what said. You love jokes, you should be laughing" I said trying to lighten up the mood but it only made her snap her head at my direction and hurt was evident in her eyes. I immediately regretted what I said and wanted to take back everything I did to make that look of hurt I her eyes.

"How the hell do you expect me to be laughing at what you just said, you must be delusional. Chad you just insulted me for doing nothing, you accused me of things that I'm not. I always think about others, I don't even know where you got that idea from." She said that breathlessly and looking quite tired. "You know what; you're not even worth it. Chad I'm tired of you seriously, you can insult me all you like, I am not bothered to talk or look at you anymore because to do that I need a lot of energy to face the unknown" she looked wounded and I couldn't help but feel like crying. CHAD DYLAN COOPER DOES NOT CRY. But he does if Sonny is.

"Sonny, look I'm really-" I began to apologize but she interrupted me. This made me give her my whole attention; I'm surprised that I was even able to drive at the same time. I heard men weren't good at multitasking.

"Save it Chad, I know you don't mean it. I guess it's alright, I mean it's not like we're friends or anything right? We're enemies" WHAT? I do mean it, with all my heart. Is that what she really thinks we are? Enemies? I know we had a bad start to everything but I don't hate her. Oh wait, this is all happening because I'm jealous and that I want to keep my reputation. I hate myself.

"Is that what we are? Enemies" I said chocking out the last part since I couldn't bare the thought.

"I don't know, it's the way you make it look like it. I mean it's obvious that you can't stand me" I cant believe I did that to her. Sonny is a nice girl, pretty girl, beautiful girl, smart girl… I could go on and on but I know I don't want to accept it since I've also got my friends to think about. I AM SO CONFUSED. I know I like her but I just can't accept it. WHY?

**SPOV**

Chad… Dylan… Cooper.

He pulled my arm that made me turn to face him. I had tears slowly flowing down my face. I wanted to wipe them but at that moment I was completely frozen where I stood and I didn't know what I should do. Should I pull my arm from him and walk back home? Or should I stay so I could hear what he was going to say? But that might end up hurting me more to whatever he was going to say. ARHH I don't know what to do. I just stood there unable to move. I looked up at him his eyes looking watery and like the ocean. I got lost in them, his cheeks were quite pink but it didn't look like he had blusher but looked naturally. I got lost in his beauty. Yes I admit it he is so good looking that I could kiss him right now. He was staring back at me with the same look he had when he came to my house and I hurt him. Was he hurt? he wipes my tears away with his hand and I feel like my face is stinging with sensation.

He started to lean closer to me and he came closer but as soon as he did, I did the most stupidest thing I ever did. I pulled my arm away and took a few steps back. He opened his eyes and I saw them glistening as if he was going to cry. How much I wanted to bring him back closer to me and kiss him passionately. It would even be better than my kiss with mystery guy. Seeing him like this made me want to cry and I guess he saw my expression because his look was quickly wiped with a concern look when he looked at me.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry for every thing. I don't want to be a jerk to you even though I'm not doing well. I didn't want to make fun of you or insult you and I don't want to be enemies either. I want to be more- I want to be friends. I don't want to hurt you Sonny, I really don't. Please forgive me, I am so sorry for everything I did" he looked at me hopefully and I just couldn't say no. but it did sort of break my heart when he didn't say that he wanted to be "more than friends" but I guess it's a start. But seriously what did you expect? That Chad and I would kiss? That's funny. I shouldn't even be thinking of him the way I did but that's what happens when I feel deep feelings like hurt. But when the hurts gone, then I go to my usual sunny self and pretend I hate that jerk.

I smile my biggest smile which also causes him to give me a little smile in return. I want to forgive him. I mean I can't just be mad at him forever. I wanted to lean in so badly for a kiss but I guess it just wasn't the right time yet.

"Okay, I forgive you. I know you could be a jerk and I'm sort of getting used to it now" I smirked at him and he smiled brightly.

He hugged ma in a big bear hug and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I stood there frozen at his acts and eventually wrapped my arms around his waist. I smelt his cologne, that sweet smell that will forever be tattooed in my brain. He even smelled hot.

He buried his face in my shoulder next to my neck and he was….. was he smelling me?

"mIm lmove myou mmSonny" he murmured but I couldn't make out what he said. WHAT DID HE SAY?

"What did you say Chad?" I asked him curiously and his head shot up straight away and movedaway from me. I felt the warm fire once inside me die out as the cold hit me when he took all the heat from me. I felt so comfortable when he hugged me and now I just felt emptiness.

"I uh said you smell good Sonny" he told me. I guess it made sense since he was sniffing my neck and hair.

"….. Ooo kay then…" I said dumb founded. At that moment I thought I saw him blush but it was too dark to tell.

"Right. I'll see you later" he said and he turned around and left.

"I love you too" I said with out thinking.

Why the hell did I say that? I mean, okay I would understand if I said 'I love you' but I added a 'too' to it. WTF?

I soon went inside my house to find it empty. I guess my mom was still at work. I went up to my bed and stripped into my PJ's and lay down in my comfortable bed. I was so tired and I loved the feeling of my bed underneath me. I slowly closed my eyes re thinking of the other events that happened today. I was really looking forward to staying at Tawni's house but I guess it just had to wait. I left my cloths there but I will just have to either go and pick them up or she'll just bring them to school for me to take. Then there was the thing with Zac Efron which turned out to be a total jerk. And also that whole big thing with Chad which was just plain confusing so I decided to forget about it and just remember about the time we played 7 minuets in heaven and that's all I wanted to remember from tonight's events. So I went to sleep peacefully thinking of that amazing kiss.

_Next Day…._

…_.. Me and mystery guy were carrying on kissing from the repeat of last night. We carried on in the same but this was more and no interruption from the creepy ninja people. For a moment we stopped and started tracing his hands on my face._

"_Your so beautiful" he whispered in my ear and I giggled._

"_How do you know how I look like, it's so dark and you don't know who I am" I said to him._

"_Oh believe me, I know who you are. You bring the light to the room and I can see your face like the bright sun" he said. Wow, that was kind of cheesy, but that's just my type. I smiled widely._

"_Your smile is so beautiful Sonny". WHAT? How the hell can he see me or what I'm doing or who I am? But it felt like I knew him. When I heard him call my name I knew I heard that voice say my name before but couldn't put my finger on it._

"_I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked and he chuckled so sweetly, he reminded me of a little boy._

"_Of course you do" he said. I suddenly gave up on who he was and just wrapped my arms around him just so I could take the emptiness. He buried his head in my shoulder just taking it all in._

"_mIm lmove myou mmSonny" wait a moment. Chad said that to me._

"_Uh Ch-Chad?" I asked unsure._

_He lifted his head up and suddenly the lights turned on and I could see Chads perfect face. OH MY GOSH. That was Chad Dylan Cooper that I just kissed, that I shared my first kiss. He started smiling at my surprised expression but then it softened up to a smile._

"_I love you too" I smiled to him and his smile enlarged. He leaned in closer to me and then closer and closer until…_

"SONNY! Get your but out of that bed" I heard someone say.

"Mom leave me alone, it's Saturday" I murmured but the nudging would not stop. "Come on, I'm bored get up" my mom doesn't usually say that. I don't know what had gotten in her.

"Mom, pleeeeeease leave me alone" I whined still not opening my eyes. Her breathing came closer to me, so close that I can feel it on my face.

"If you don't get up I will kiss you" wait WHAT THE FUCK? I opened my eyes in shock to find a certain jerk sitting beside my bed with his face inches away.

"CHAD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" I said to him getting angry for many, many reasons:

First he woke me up from the best dream I've ever had

Secondly he is here in my bedroom at 7:00 in the morning

Lastly…. He woke me up at 7:00 on SATURDAY

"Watch your language Sonny, it's a good thing your mom just left and didn't hear what you just screamed" he was smirking as if something was funny. I just glared at him without blinking.

"Jheeze Sonny, what's with the glaring, aren't you happy to see me" he was being annoying so I just went red in the face from anger. I gritted my teeth together.

"Why are you in my room at 7:00am on Saturday waking me up" I said through my teeth. "Do you not have a life. Is there really nothing better to do than wake me up" I said to him just about to burst into screaming.

"Actually, I do have a life. Something you wouldn't know since you sleep all day" he said smirking at his comeback. I gave up; with this boy you could never win.

"Chad, seriously whatever you want, go on take it just let me sleep that's all I ask" I said pulling the covers over my face so I can block the sunlight.

"Oh no, I told your mom I would get you up and that's exactly what I'm going to do" he said shuffling around doing something I did not know or want to know.

"Why are you here?" I asked him tired.

"Well Ms Bitterman texted me which I didn't know she knew how to do or where she got my number from. But anyway, she said we have to hang out with our "buddies" and take pictures of us bonding which is also the first step of our assignment" he finally finished it of.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but you need to go back home because there is no way that I am going to go anywhere at this time of day" I told him pulling my cover over my head.

"Okay but I need to warn you that I might just get you wet" he sang mischievously. My eyes opened widely to look at him.

"You wouldn't" I said shocked.

"Try me" he smirked and I gave him a dirty look.

"Don't play with me Chad I'm exhausted and all I want to do is just sleep" I turned round to face the other way and pulled my covers up. I soon heard footsteps out of my room. I guess he got the message. And the next thing that happen (I'm guessing you already figured out) was I found myself soaking wet. I felt someone came back in my room and pulled my covers down to only face the freezing water hitting my body.

"AGHHHH, CHAD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I screamed at him while jumping off my bed to find him dying of laughter.

"Y-you should of –hahaha- seen your- haha- face" he laughed and laughed which only got me angry. I started to chase him and he ran away in my moms room and I nearly got him until he dodged me and ran down the stairs and I followed. When he got on the last step on the staircase, I jumped to land on top of his back and pulled his arms back.

"ARGHHH STOP, THAT HURTS MONROE" he screams.

"This is what you get for getting me soaked" I teased.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry please just stop" he begged and then what I did next took him of guard. I hugged him.

I have to admit, it was quite an awkward position since I was on top of his back and then I hugged him. But there was a reason. Do you actually think that I would let this stupid maniac get away that easily? Well then, you just don't know me.

He was silent and I could feel his breathing become more uneven than it was before. He slowly started to stand up and when he did, I again hugged him but this time it was a normal hug from the front. I hugged tightly and rested my head against his chest. He unexpectedly hugged me back and I smirked. My plan was working.

"Um S-Sonny, you know that you're hugging me right?" he asked me quite unsure of what he was talking about himself.

"Yeah I know" I answered with an evil smile. Well the hugging had to stop. I think it did the trick.

I pulled away and headed up to my room to get ready.

"I'm just going to get ready since I'm awake now" I glared at him but he was still left shocked at his spot. I guess he felt that he was also wet because when he looked up he screamed.

"SONNY!" he shouted and I ran upstairs and locked the door.

**THAT'S ALL I HAD TIME FOR GUYS IM SOO SOORRY im going on holiday so I wont be writing for the next week either. I'm so sorry about all this delay and im sorry about cutting the story short but in half an hour I should be out of the house and on my way to Italy so I had to rush and not leave empty handed.**

**Sorry once again I will try to make it up to you guys when I come back.**

**# **_**next chapter #**_

_**Chad and Sonny do assignment together…..**_

_**What do they do for the assignment?**_

_**Will it involve sexy swimsuits?**_

_**Do they end up having romance? (Probarbly not too much since I don't want it to be the end of the story and as you know, when Channy finds love then it slowly comes to an end but not with this story)**_

_**Will any secrets be unrevealed?**_

_**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOLKS XX**_

_**xXobsessive KvoXx**___


	13. Chapter 13

HEY DUDE'S AND DUDETTES (have no idea where I heard that but I just had to say it)

ENJOY!J!

_**Previously…**_

"_**Um S-Sonny, you know that your hugging me right?" he asked me quite unsure of what he was talking about himself.**_

"_**Yeah I know" I answered with an evil smile. Well the hugging had to stop. I think it did the trick.**_

_**I pulled away and headed up to my room to get ready.**_

"_**I'm just going to get ready since I'm awake now" I glared at him but he was still left shocked at his spot. I guess he felt that he was also wet because when he looked up, he screamed.**_

"_**SONNY!" He shouted and I ran upstairs and locked the door….**_

CPOV

"Um S-Sonny, you know that you're hugging me right" I asked her confused. I mean seriously, I chucked water at her shouldn't she be the slightest bit angry. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I love having her hug me and all but why would she do that. She was fuming a minute ago and now all of a sudden she forgives me? That does not sound right.

"Yeah, I know" she smiled evilly. WHAT IS GOING ON. "I'm just going to get ready since I'm awake now" she gave me one last glare before she left. But what is this damp sticky thing on my body? Oh no she didn't.

"SONNY" I screa- shouted ever so manly and then I heard footsteps running and locking a door. I cursed to my self and left the house since it meant that I would have to go back to my house and change. Urghh stupid cute girl.

SPOV

I locked my door and ran to my bathroom (which is attached to my bedroom). I quickly stripped down and got into the shower.

After that, I got out in my bathrobe and sat on my bed to dry my hair. I was cautiously looking outside the window to check if anyone was watching just in case when I caught the sight of Chad sticking up a piece of paper with writing on it, on the window. I don't know if he saw me but I saw him leave his room. I read what the paper said.

_**I will get you :**_

_**Wear something short :P since it's hot outside.**_

_**You might also consider wearing a swimsuit (preferably a bikini ;] ) **_

That dirty ass. He can be such a- never mind, no time to get into detail. But he probably wont get me back for making him wet because I see EVERYTHING.

I shut the blinds to my window and started to get dressed. I put on my Hollister blue striped bikini's (see what Chad thinks ;) and wore light blue shorts and a simple white baggy top _**(a/n check my profile) **_and my white flip-flops. I opened the curtains again to let more sunshine in, Chad was right though it did look like a beautiful day and hot outside.

My hair was still a bit damp so I finished drying it and curling a bit of the ends.

I grabbed my designer sunglasses from my desk and a bag then left to go downstairs and find a blonde, blue eyed monster waiting casually for me against the wall. That's what I will call him from now on, a monster because that's what he is. I went into my kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cereal and milk into it and started eating. I could feel staring behind my back and knew who it was.

"What Chad, never seen a girl eat before?" I asked him with my mouthful.

"I've never seen a girl eat like a pig before" he said matter of factly. I dropped my spoon into the bowl.

"I do not eat like a pig" I said glaring at him.

"Yeah, you really do" he replied.

"do you really want me to tackle you down again?" I asked him annoyed.

"No it's fine" he said surprisingly not sounding scared like he did before.

I finished eating and took my bowl to the sink. I ran upstairs quickly to brush my teeth and went back downstairs.

"You ready now?" Chad asked in a bored voice.

"If you don't want to go then that's fine with me" I told him hopefully.

"I don't want to go but I want a good grade on my assignment so we'll just have to go" he replied like he couldn't care less.

We both got out of the house and walked towards Chad's car.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had an idea since he told mw to wear my bikinis but just in case, I wanted to make sure.

"We'll see, I don't know yet" I gave him a weird look but decided not to ask him anything, he didn't look like he was in a good mood. We got into his car and he started driving, it was quiet and I didn't like it one bit.

"Chad is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No why would there be" he shrugged.

"You're not speaking at all" I told him

"Well maybe I just cant be bothered to hang out with you" he said with his eyes still looking out at the roads.

Ouch.

Am I really that boring?

But instead of getting teary or wimpy, I was just getting fed up. Sure it hurt me when he said that but seriously, when does it not hurt.

He always did this, reminded himself of the rivalry, reminded himself of his girlfriend and friends. So there was no way for us to be anything.

A long time passed while driving and I was starting to get bored of the silence.

"Chaaaad, are we there yet" I whined.

"I told you two minutes ago that I'll tell you when we get there" he said frustrated.

I settled for looking outside the window at the beautiful sea view. I sort of new where we were going when saw the view outside but I was just wondering when we were going to stop.

After about another 5 minutes, the car slowed down and Chad parked it near to a beach.

"We're here" Chad said stating the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock" I replied.

We both got out the car and I started to follow him to where he was going. We went to two beach chairs that were free and had an umbrella next to it and took our towels out and laid them on the long chairs.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked while laying down on the chair.

He took a camera out of his swimming trunk pockets and came closer to me. He put an arm around me and took 3 pictures of us.

"There. Now that the assignments done, I'm gonna go find some girls and you can do whatever you want I don't care" he said

"So much for actually bonding" I whispered

He put the camera down on the chair and started to take his top of. I tried not to stare but _dang_ did he have abs or what.

"like my Cha-abs?" there he goes again, being conceited as ever.

"What abs?" I decided to play along with him.

"Ummm…. The one you see in front of you" he said as if it were obvious. I looked around the beach and spotted a smoking hot guy (with abs).

"Ooooo you mean that guy over there. Yep he _definitely _has abs" I act all dreamy looking at the stranger. I look at the corner of my eye to look at Chad and I could see him glaring so hard at the guy and had a red angry face. I smirked.

"Anyway, yeah sure you can go if you like I want to sunbathe for a bit" I told him and he slowly turned away getting every girls attention as he goes of to flirt.

I felt jealous watching him but shook it off.

I got up and pulled the chair from underneath the umbrella so there was sun shining on it. Then I took my shorts and top off to have most of the boys including Chad stop and stare at me. I could even see the girl he was with give me dirty looks, well take that Suckah. that's what he gets for thinking I'm so boring.

I grab the sun cream from my bag and start to slowly rub it over my legs and my arms teasing Chad and some of the other boys. One of them comes up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mason" the boy with the packs says.

"Hey, I'm Sonny" I say to him smiling my best smile.

"I've never seen you round here are you knew?" he asked me looking curious.

"I just moved in California" I told him.

"Ahhh that's why I've never seen you before because if I did, I'm pretty sure I would remember you" he smiles. Is that supposed to be a pick up line? That was definitely a fail but I guess it was quite cute. At that moment I feel a hand at my shoulder and I look up to find a jealous looking Chad beside me fuming.

"Oh, hey Chad" I said smiling but he didn't look at me but at Mason not blinking once.

"Who the hell are you" Chad asked Mason "and what do you want from my girl" it wasn't more of a question but more of a demand he was asking.

Did he just say what I think he said? _my girl?_

"Woa sorry dude I wasn't asking for trouble with your girlfriend" he said stepping back.

"Oh no, I'm not his -" I got interrupted by Chad,

"Just leave her alone" he said gritting his teeth and then Mason left.

"What the hell Chad, what was all that about?" asked shouting at him.

"What, no thank you for saving you?" he asked.

"Saving me? From what?" I was so angry at him.

"From getting your heart broken with that player" he said normally.

"As if you know he is a player" I told him.

"I know a player when I see one, trust me I used to be one" he said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I teased him knowing that he will get pissed.

"Wha - psht I-I do not care about you, where did you get that from?" his voice rose an octave.

"Well I noticed you staring when Mason came over and you were giving him glares. I think someone's jealous" I sang the last part.

"jealous of what? You?" he burst out laughing "hahaha oh Sonny, don't flatter yourself. You're not that good looking" he says finding it so funny.

"Oh really, then why did you leave that girl over there who is giving me dirty looks right now just to tell Mason to get lost?" I asked definitely curious.

"I-I was looking out for you b-because if anything did happen to you then I would be to blame because both your mom and Ms Bitterman know I'm hanging out with you" wow, that was a quick excuse but I'll pretend to buy it.

"Whatever Chad, you're starting to bore me so go away" I said sounding tired and lying back down on the beach chairs closing my eyes and ignoring him. I felt him leave and I glanced up to see him walking back to that girl that he was with before he came over. I sighed, I never have an effect on him which is probably why I act like I don't care about him or what he thinks when in truth, I care about everything that involves him. We've been going on this weird roller coaster for about tree weeks and I still am not sure how I exactly feel about him. I mean, one day I say that I like him and one day I say I hate him. I try to forget about everything and put my mind back to the dream that I had last night. I wanted that dream to be true so badly that I didn't know what else to do. I wish he likes me as much as I liked him but that would never happen.

Just as I was slowly drifting of to sleep, I felt two arms being wrapped up around me and pulled me up from my chair and threw me over their shoulder and started running. I felt sparks all over my body but not just any sparks. It was the sort that was burning my body but felt nice as well. I knew exactly who it was.

"CHAD, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed at him. I turned my head round to see him running on the pier. Oh no. This didn't look good. The next thing I felt was the freezing cold water of the sea crash into my body and it took me by surprise. I try my best to swim up but realize d that as much as I was trying to go upwards my muscles tightened even more and the less I could reach the top. I looked up from underwater to see a very blurry Chad laughing.

**Sorry bout the cliff hanger that was definitely not where I was going to end it but I would rather update shorter ones more often then longer ones that take longer.**

**I came back from holiday but I broke my hand from skiing :-S it's going to take me a bit longer than it usually does because now I'm only typing with one hand.**

**Sorry about the long wait hopefully it wouldn't happen that often anymore since I do like this story and want to carry on.**

**Don't you think Chad was a bit mean in this one?**

**Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.**

**Do any of you know if season 3 of Sonny with a chance is coming out?**

**Love xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY**

_Previously…_

"_CHAD, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed at him. I turned my head round to see him running on the pier. Oh no. This didn't look good. The next thing I felt was the freezing cold water of the sea crash into my body and it took me by surprise. I try my best to swim up but realize d that as much as I was trying to go upwards my muscles tightened even more and the less I could reach the top. I looked up from underwater to see a very blurry Chad laughing…_

CPOV

I was walking back towards the girl I was talking to before when I took care of Mason. I saw Sonny lay back down. _damn _did she look sexy, in fact she looked beautiful. Portlyn did not have that natural beauty, she was 100% fake. Do you also think that I actually want to flirt with all these other girls in the beach? No way. They were nothing compared to Sonny.

Just then, I got an idea. I am going to annoy Sonny since it's the only way that I get to spend more time with Sonny and have fun.

I went slowly over to her and quickly grabbed her and gently threw her over my shoulder so she wouldn't get hurt. I felt an electric shock shoot round my body. I loved that feeling but this time there was something more. Could it be because we weren't wearing as much layers as before?

"CHAD, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She screamed. Why would she scream? It's only water.

I ran over to the pier and when I went to the farest end, I threw her into the sea and burst out laughing at the prank I just did and the face that she gave me when I dropped her into the water.

I was laughing for quite a long time and realized that I probably looked like a lunatic. Wait a sec, if I was laughing for a long time, that means that Sonny was down there for long. I straight away looked down and couldn't be able to see her. My heart began to raise, I couldn't see her any where.

"Sonny, Sonnnnnyyyy" I called after her to see if she already came out of the water. Just then I saw the most horrific thing I could ever see.

"SONNY!" I screamed in panic when I could barely see her because she was so deep under. I quickly dived into the water and swam to the bottom of the sea to see her just lying there not moving.

I grabbed her waist ant pulled the light lifeless body out of the water and onto the pier. When I also got out, I straight away laid her flat on her back and tilted her head upwards. _**(a/n please do not follow these instructions to cpr because I am not an expert and it may all be wrong) **_

"Sonny, Sonny can you hear me?" I asked but no response came. I started to panic and tears were welling up in my eyes. Just the thought of that _I _did that to a sweet, innocent, beautiful girl. That she's so fragile and one touch of her can break her. That I actually did break her.

I started to give her chest compressions 20 times but that didn't seem to work, she was not breathing. Tears were rolling down my cheek non stop.

"Sonny please, please wake up" I whispered so softly that maybe she didn't even hear me. But she is alive, I know she is, I _refuse _to believe that she's dead. She cant die, she cant leave me in this world by myself. I've been horrible to her lately because I thought that it was better for her if I didn't show any feelings but I just made it worse. She's my sun and just like the sun she cant and wont die.

I swear to you and to everyone in the world that if- I mean _when_ she wakes up, I will never, ever, ever do anything like I just did to her. I will look after her and make sure no-one including me wont hurt her. I promise to myself that I would never again hurt her.

My face came closer to hers and I put my mouth over hers.

_Breathe Sonny, Breath._

SPOV

Where the hell am I? I looked around the room and saw nothing, literally nothing. It was completely white and no matter how many steps I took, it didn't look like I was getting anywhere. The last thing I remember was that Chad threw me in the sea and I could see him laughing and now I'm in this white room. Suddenly, I saw this figure approach me, they were getting closer and closer. I looked up to see someone I would have never guess to see.

"Dad?" I asked curiously.

"Hey Ally, I've missed my daddy's girl" he said smiling. A tear rolled down my cheak.

"how- what are you doing here?" I asked so surprised.

"I'm always here but the question is what are you doing here? You don't belong here" he said kind of sad to see me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"This is where I came after I died but its disappointing to see you here, I would of thought that you would have lived longer" he said looking sad.

"_Sonny, Sonny can you hear me?" _a beautiful angelic voice whispered.

"What was that?" I asked my dad and he had a big grin on his face.

"It's time for you to scoot out of here" he said.

"B-But I want to stay here with you" I was not ready to leave my dad.

"I cant tell you what to do Sonny, you're a big girl now but you've got your whole life in front of you and there are lots of people who care about you including the voice that was calling you. Do you really want to give that up?" he asked knowing my answer.

"No I don't" I whispered. I hugged my dad tightly.

"I miss you, your brother and your mom" he said.

"We miss you too" I told him.

"You should go now" he let go of me and I started drifting of to the darkness.

It was completely dark, I couldn't see anything but I could hear.

"_Sonny please, please wake up" _I heard that voice again, but I also felt droplets on my face. Was it raining? I couldn't respond. I couldn't open my eyes and tell the angel that I was alright.

Then without warning, I felt soft lips on mine and fireworks going of. I knew who that was. I felt those lips before but it tasted a bit different. Last time they were more eager to taste my lips and were a bit more forceful but now they were desperate at accomplish something. My eyes fluttered open. My eye sight wasn't that great but for a sec I started to kiss back but he pulled over too quickly.

"Sonny?" he had a red face and I saw some tears of his on his cheek. He looked so happy, the happiest I've ever seen him.

"Chad?" I croaked, but it was too quiet that he might of thought I was mouthing his name.

He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't move my arms to return his hug so I waited for him to pull away.

He let go of me and looked at me. I brushed his tears away from his face.

"Sonny I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know you cant swim. I'm so sorry" he finished and I sort of felt sorry for him.

"I can swim" I told him

"What?" he asked and I didn't say anything.

"Come on, lets go back to where we left our things" we walked back to the beach chairs and Chad pulled mine back under my umbrella and we both sat down facing each other. He gave me a towel and wrapped it around me.

"Sonny, I was so scared. You don't know how worried I was" he said while looking at the floor and shaking. I put my hands on his to stop him shaking.

"It's fine Chad, I'm alright now" I told him smiling a little to make the atmosphere brighter.

"No It's not. Sonny I almost killed you. I thought it was funny to play a prank on you but I didn't realise the consequences." Chad was telling me.

"Chad, I do know how to swim well I used to" I said.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused and I looked to the ground.

"Me and my dad always went to the swimming pool and taught me how to swim. He used to always say that I was going to be the best. Then after he died I just stopped. I didn't go to practices anymore and didn't really care. So I just forgot how to swim and when you threw me in the water, I tried so hard to reach the surface but I couldn't" I finished my little story and felt Chad sit next to me and put his arms around me into a tight hug. We sat there for quite long and there was stares aimed towards us like that girl Chad was with earlier. We then finally separated.

"Come on, get dried and dressed and lets go explore" he told me and I did what he asked.

I dried myself with a towel until I was no longer wet and put my clothes back on top. I brushed my hair with my hair brush and tied it up into a messy pony tail. I packed my stuff back into my bag and got ready to go where ever Chad wanted to go.

"Alright lets go" he said and he put his shirt back on and we started walking.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him impatiently. He rolled his eyes.

"Cant you just wait for us to get there and then ask?"

"Then what's the point of asking?" I gave him a weird look.

We carried on walking for a bit when we got to this little Portuguese beach bar_** (a/n I was thinking of Nando's when I was writing this so you get my point :P)**_. it looked really interesting and most of the things were made out of wood. =_**(a/n think of Nando's on a beach but also as a beach bar not a proper restaurant.) **_

"Wow Chad, this place looks nice" I tell him looking around.

"Just wait until you taste their chicken" we sat down and a pretty, young, skinny slut walks to us to take our order but by the way she's walking I can tell she is trying to make an impression. Chad looks at me to see what I would think of that bitch walking to us but I was careful to show no emotions.

"Hey, can I have your order?" she says slowly sounding out the words. Was that supposed to be 'sexy'? because it _definitely was not. _it looked more like a little pig trying to snort (just trying to describe her as bad as I can).

Chad looks at her.

"Yeah can I have a ¼ hot Chicken, fries and a drink" he says looking up from the menu and at her. She never takes her eyes off his.

"Yeah and I'll have the same" I tell her.

"I was not asking you" she shot back to me.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" I asked trying not to swear at her in front of loads of people even if they were minding their own business.

"I'll have two of what I just ordered" Chad said kindly also taking my order.

"Sure I'll bring it here my self" she said trying to impress him with a flirtatious look. What shocks me is that he returns it.

"I'm sure you will" he said giving her a wink.

Ugh what the hell was that? Are they trying to make me sick before the food comes/

Chad sees my expression and has a mixture of a smirk and a 'What did I do?' question on his face.

"Are you planning on me being sick before or after we eat? Because if you are, you might as well take your little whore over in the corner and shag her. Just not in front of me." I say kind of pissed that he would do that in front of me.

"Aww come on Sonny you know you want that to be you right now" his smirk never leaving his face.

"Chad, do not get me in a bad mood because I swear if you get me mad, I _will_ rip of your head" I said in a monotone voice.

"Oooo feisty" he said still a crooked smile plastered on his face.

The whore (or should I say _Chad's _whore) came to us with our food on two plates. Did she think she was a catwalk? As she was walking here she swayed her hips so forcefully that I thought her body was going to break.

"Here you are" she said putting the plates down. "You know, I always get my customers name and numbers and since you're a customer," she leaned over and slid a note pad over to Chad "I better get yours" .

Chad reached for the pen and I started laughing. They both turned around my way and looked at me as if I was crazy. I decided to play along and annoy the waitress.

"Sorry, did I ruin a moment there?" I asked innocently.

"Um Yeah, you kind of did. By existing." oh so she wanted to play like that.

"Well if you knew Chad here, then you would have also known that it was not a _moment _for him" I told her fake smiling. She looked steamed.

"Umm, I don't know who you are but-" I cut her off which made her boil.

"I'm Sonny" I told her.

"I don't care. But why don't you just go to the toilets which are just around the corner and leave us alone for about an hour or just leave." this whore was telling _me_ what to do.

"Sorry to burst your bubble here but I don't take orders for you that's your job. Now why don't you go and those orders over their" I pointed to a group of people waiting to order.

And with that she stormed of and I looked at Chad angrily.

"Wow Sonny you must be sooooo jealous to have actually made the waitress go away" he had the biggest smirk I've ever seen. I looked at him surprised.

"I just saved you from cheating on your girlfriend and you accuse me of being jealous?" I asked. He looked at me more confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You remember Portlyn your girlfriend? I might hate her but not even she deserves to be cheated on" I say to him.

"Well she cheats on me all the time why should I be any different" he said getting angry.

"Why are you with her then?" I asked.

"It's none of your business, just don't bring the subject up" he hissed.

That hurt me. I tell him everything and he cant tell me anything. I tell him all my secrets, my problems but he cant?

We ate in silence until we had finished and Chad called the whore over to get the payment.

She put on her flirtatious smile and came over ignoring my presence.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Nah, nothing else" he said giving her the money and I watch as their hands touch and see her slyly slipping a note (probably with her number on) into his hand in exchange but I pretended not to look.

We both stood up from our chairs and started walking out.

"Come again" she said while on our way out then she came up to Chad and whispered "Next time without her" she said looking at me and we just walked out in silence.

As soon as we got out Chad burst out laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"That girl thinks I'm into her." he said laughing to himself.

"What do you mean? didn't you know that she was making moves on you?" I asked.

"psht, of course I did it's just that I gave her the wrong number and when she does call, she will be making conversation to a random person." he said

"I still don't get it" I told him.

"Basically I played her" he said.

I just gave him a weird look.

"You didn't think I actually like her did you?" I felt my face redden.

"Umm no" I said to him.

"Well no need to get worried" he came closer to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered. "I'm interested in someone else".

When I looked at him I suddenly saw pain in him face flash.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sonny," he whispered "You don't know how much I was scared when I saw you after you drowned"

"Chad, not this again" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm serious. I was really worried. I wont let anything like that _ever_ happen to you again" he promised and I finally felt more safe in his arms.

We walked for a while and see the sun starting to set in the distance and we are walking on the shore embracing everything and making small talk. Every once in a while we would stop to take pictures of each other and some together doing funny things. Like when we got ice scream and I pushed it up to his nose and took a picture of him like that. It was so funny and cute.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Chad staring into the sunset.

"Yes, it is very" he said staring at me and I start to blush.

"Sonny, can I tell you something?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure, anything" I say gladly that he gives in to telling me things.

"I don't thing I feel the same way about Portlyn as I used to"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean I think I'm in love with someone else" he said and my heart started racing 100 mph.

"Who do you think you're in love with?" I asked getting too happy.

"I don't know" he said thinking. "I mean I would know if I kissed her again" I was lost.

"I still don't know what you mean" I said making it obvious.

"I met some girl at James' party but we were in 7 minutes in heaven and I could not see her face so I didn't know who it was but I instantly fell in love with her and knew she was the one without even looking at her face" my heart dropped. He wasn't talking about me which was the moment that I realized that the closest I could ever come to Chad was to becoming whatever he needed me to be. If he wanted me to be his friend and be there for him then that is what I'll be. So I perked up for him and really tried to help him out.

"To tell you the truth Chad, I don't know what to say. I don't know how you could find her" I told him looking down. There might have been a chance that he was my mystery guy, that he was the one I fell in love with his first touch but nah, that wasn't him. I want to tell him about my dream, to know what he thinks but I know that he would think I'm crazy.

"But while we're talking about James' party, I guess I'm in the same situation as you. I met some guy in 7 minutes in heaven but I know I wont probably ever see him again." I looked down and felt just as tired.

"Come lets take some last pictures to show Ms Bitterman" Chad said and we got together and hugged each other and took a few pics.

"Do you want to go now? You look tired" he told me and I just rubbed my eyes and nodded. He walked me to the car and as soon as I sat in it I fell asleep.

**CPOV**

I laughed as I came out the beach bar, the thought of Sonny standing up to that girl was hilarious and of course, stupid cute.

We went walking around the beach and on our way I bought us ice cream.

"What flavour do you like Sonny?" she stopped and thought.

"Umm Vanilla" she finally decided and I bought her one. And for myself I got a chocolate ice cream.

We got them and started walking.

"mmm this Vanilla ice cream is _nice_" she said licking it slowly savouring it. I liked my lips as I watched her and wanted to taste her vanilla - saliva special. I know you might think that doesn't sound nice but as I watched her lick it my mouth started watering.

She turned around and caught me drooling.

"Do you want some Chad?" she smirked and I just nodded like an idiot.

She handed it to me closer and I took a big lick. It was the best ice cream I've ever tasted. I've never had that delicious taste in a vanilla ice cream before.

"Do you want some more?" she asked and before I could respond, she shoved the ice cream onto my nose and at that moment I heard sweet music.

She was laughing at me and took the camera out from my pocket and took a picture.

The sound of her laugh was so beautiful that I didn't want to wipe the cream of my face just to keep her laughing.

After a while we were walking down the beach in the sunset and I told her about the love I felt for her but it didn't seem like she noticed that I was talking about her and thought I was talking about the girl in 7 minutes in heaven. I don't know why but I have a strong feeling I know who that girl is because she keeps giving me this feeling that I know only she can do that. Those girls both put a smile to my face when they were near me which can only mean one thing. They're the same person. But I cant jump to conclusions, that will just make me more upset if I find out it wasn't her but the fact that she also felt some attraction to her mystery guy makes me want to be him with all my heart.

"Do you want to go now? You look tired" I asked her as she rubbed her eyes and nodded. Two words for you, Stupid Cute.

I lead her over to my car and opened the door for her to get in. she got in and closed her eyes straight away. I just stood there admiring her beauty then soon I got into the car and Sonny was in deep sleep at that moment.

I turned the volume of the radio down so I could still hear it but not disturb Sonny either. I glanced quickly at her and saw that she had a beautiful smile plastered on her face and couldn't help also smiling.

"mmCHmmm Chammmm Chadmmm" I laughed at her cuteness. Was she saying my name?

"mmImm lmove myou mChadm" and the last thing I heard was my car screeching.

**Hope you guys liked that, I haven't undated for about 2 weeks so I hope this makes it up for it. No-ones dying or getting hurt so don't get the wrong idea. Please tell me what you think and what you think should happen next. Thanks for putting up with the waiting. =] **


	15. Chapter 15

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!**

_Previously…_

_I lead her over to my car and opened the door for her to get in. she got in and closed her eyes straight away. I just stood there admiring her beauty then soon I got into the car and Sonny was in deep sleep at that moment._

_I turned the volume of the radio down so I could still hear it but not disturb Sonny either. I glanced quickly at her and saw that she had a beautiful smile plastered on her face and couldn't help also smiling._

"_mmCHmmm Chammmm Chadmmm" I laughed at her cuteness. Was she saying my name?_

"_mmImm lmove myou mChadm" and the last thing I heard was my car screeching._

**SPOV**

_I was back in that same closet I was before but this time it felt like I had all the time in the world. It didn't feel limited like last time but the same things happen. It replayed in my head the same things that happen but there was a different ending to it. The last thing I sid to him was "I love you too" but then a monster woke me up from my beautiful dream. This time I was sure I wouldn't wake up. I was there with him and could see his angelic face clearly now. How his hair was sort of messed and how his oceanic blue eyes have never shone brighter. He looked like a Greek god. His touch was mesmerizing but I new it was only a dream and that Chad would never actually touch me like that or ever come as close to me as he was now. It was all a dream. But it was my dream. I knew that in reality I wasn't in 7 minutes in heaven with him but with someone who made me feel exactly like he did. I just wished it was him and that just got into my head. Even his name sounded beautiful._

"_Chad, Chad" I murmured as I stroked his face and he was kissing my neck and on my jaw line._

"_I love the way you say my name" he whispered in my ear and I smirked as he started kissing me again._

"_mmCHmmm Chammmm Chadmmm" I murmured and he laughed._

"_mmImm lmove myou mChadm" As soon as I said those words he stopped. He stopped kissing me and suddenly…._

I jolted up right into reality as I hear the car screeching and see it skidding across the road and at the top of my lungs I started screaming. I see Chad trying to get control of the car and then he finally did and the car just stopped and I could see smoke coming out of it.

I couldn't speak. I just sat, panting loudly and looking out the window. I notice Chad was doing the same thing. When I regain my breath, I broke the silence.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him in monotone trying to keep calm.

"Are you trying to kill us?" I asked worried about his intentions.

"I don't know how it happen I just suddenly lost control" he said but his face was pale like he had just seen a ghost. I wonder what influenced him to loose control.

He got out the car and opened the hood of the car and started looking at it. After a while I also came out to see what was going on.

I went to see what he was doing and saw him pull out some tools and work on his car at the front.

"Chad, are you alright?" I asked him kind of worried. What was wrong with him?

"Yeah, never have been better" he said not looking at my face. Did I do something?

"Chad seriously, what happen? Why did you loose control of the wheel? Did I do something?" he just looked at me while I asked the questions.

"Umm n-no you didn't do anything. I was just daydreaming and forgot I was driving" he lied. I could tell. But if that was the case that he 'forgot he was driving' I was kind of scared to get beck in the car. My eyes widened and he realised what he said.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that, I just got distracted for a split second and sort of lost control" he shrugged and went back to fixing the car, and he looked like he was actually fixing it.

"Well ok then, but you really looked out of it. Like you just saw a ghost" he smirked at my comment.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" my eyes widened and were about to drop out. OMG did I talk in my sleep? I had the best dream of my life but what if I shared it with Chad. It's got it written all over it. DISASTER.

"W-what?" my voice went high "I do not talk in my sleep" I said to him trying to avoid the question.

"Oh yeah? So you were awake when you were talking about me?" his grin got larger when my face just dropped and whitened.

"I-If I d-did talk in my sleep, w-what makes you think I was talking a-about you?" I stuttered avoiding his eyes which were staring at me intensively.

"Well I do have ears and just the fact that you started moaning 'Chad, Chaad kiss me'" was he making fun of me? I specifically remember that I did not say 'kiss me' but maybe he heard me saying his name and twisted my words. But what if I mentioned something else?

"I did not say that" I told him instantly.

"Nah you didn't. But you did say something else" he told me while his smirk became broader if that was even possible.

"W-what did I say?" I asked him kind of scared of what he was going to tell me.

CPOV

"What the hell was that?" She asked me kind of panicked.

"Are you trying to kill us?" she was getting angrier by the moment.

"I don't know how it happen I just suddenly lost control" I could not believe what she just said. Did she actually say that? Did she actually love me?

"Chad, are you alright?" she asked actually had the look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, never have been better" I reassured her.

"Chad seriously, what happen? Why did you loose control of the wheel? Did I do something?" yes of course you did. You are giving me false hope that may not even be true that's what you are doing.

"Umm n-no you didn't do anything. I was just daydreaming and forgot I was driving" I said without even thinking. i was just remembering what she murmured in the car that caused me to loose control.

she might even have not said what I think she said, but if she did (Which is most likely) then i would be over the moon.

i saw her face after I said that. she had a worried face as if I was crazy and needed some help. then i remembered what i said.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that, I just got distracted for a split second and sort of lost control" told her and going back to my work.

"Well ok then, but you really looked out of it. Like you just saw a ghost" I smirked at this. I might as well have a little fun out of this.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" I said while looking intensively at her face to see her exact reactions.

"W-what?" her voice went high "I do not talk in my sleep" she said worriedly, maybe she knew what she did.

"Oh yeah? So you were awake when you were talking about me?" I said like it's nothing so she could ask for more.

"I-If I d-did talk in my sleep, w-what makes you think I was talking a-about you?" I had to tell her what she said and ask her if it was true and then if it was, I would tell her the same thing but i knew that wasn't going to happen because I knew things weren't going to work out. I was still going out with Portlyn and she would just kill me if she new I liked Sonny, ruin my reputation and I just cant take that.

I didn't want to become too close to Sonny and I didn't want her to have any feelings for me either because I knew that I was a jerk and soon enough, I would have to do all those pranks back to the randoms and embarrass Sonny in front of the school to keep up my rep.

if she became closer to me, then she would be heart broken and just imagining her face would break me.

"Well I do have ears and just the fact that you started moaning 'Chad, Chaad kiss me'" I teased her. I love her reaction when she pretends to hate me and screams at me. it's so adorable.

"I did not say that" she said matter of factly.

"Nah you didn't. But you did say something else" I told her, my grin getting wider by the second.

"W-what did I say?" she asked scared.

"That you love your mom" I lied and then I could see relief flash in her eyes. I knew she would feel uncomfortable talking about that she loves me and I didn't want it that way. Maybe it was a mistake that she said it the first place. All I know is that when it's the right time then she will tell me. I don't want it to be forced out of her as much as I want her to admit it.

**SPOV**

I was so relieved when he said that. At least I didn't talk about him or I would have probably died out of embarrassment.

He was still working on the car and I could see a little bit of sweat rolling of his face. Although it was dark, it wasn't that cold and it looked like he was working hard.

"Pass me the spanner" I handed him the spanner.

"Pass me the screwdriver" I passed it to him.

This carried on. I watched him fix it and might I say, he looked _sexy. _I wish he could dump his girlfriend for me but I know that's never going to happen.

"Is it nearly done?" I asked yawning.

"It's going to take a little longer, but you could go in the car and sleep if you'd like" he said. I thought about it but figured it would be quite boring so I just stayed out.

"Sooo" I said trying to make conversation "what do you think our next assignments going to be?" I asked.

"Don't know and don't really care as long as this ones over soon" he said quite angrily. What did I do? It didn't seem like I did anything to him but apparently he didn't want to spend time with me so desperately.

"Why don't you like spending time with me? Do I annoy you some way?" I asked him truly curious. He sighed.

"I don't mind spending time with you. As for the second question," he said laughing " every one knows you're annoying" he scoffed and laughed a bit.

I'm guessing he thought that I also should be laughing because he looked back at me laughing but I was not laughing. I didn't find it funny, it just hurt that he thought of me like that. I don't know what expression I had on my face but he also stopped laughing. I knew I wasn't crying because I could feel my cheeks were dry and I forced myself not to let my tears spill but it did take a lot of effort to keep my tears of sight and I tried so hard to put a smile on my face just so I can get past this subject.

"Oh Sonny, I didn't mean-" I interrupted him knowing if he talked anymore then I would cry and I cant let him see.

"It's fine, I can take a joke" I said with a complete fake face that didn't even look believable, I could tell. I was hoping it was a joke anyway but it was hard to keep a straight face. I felt like I had botox on my face and couldn't move it because I was struggling that much that I just wanted to burst.

"Sonny, I-" I interrupted him once again just trying to gat away from him.

"You know what Chad?" I told him. " you were right I am tired. I think I'm just going to go to sleep" I said walking towards the front seat of the car feeling Chad staring back at my every movement with sad eyes. Why is he getting all emotional? He was the one that did it so he shouldn't be able to even look at me.

I got in the car and let my tears that I once held roll out. The hood of the car was opened so he wouldn't have been able to see me but I didn't hear clanging of him fixing the car which was a bad sign because he could be watching me this very moment. I quickly wiped the tears and looked around to see him staring at me from his side of the window with really sad eyes. I smiled at him trying to reassure him that I'm alright but it didn't come out the best and I saw that he didn't buy it. He returned a fake smile and I pretended to buy it and laid back to the chair and closes my eyes to sleep. Soon enough, I heard the banging of the car again.

**CPOV**

I was watching her though she didn't notice, I could see the tears slowly streaming out. I cant believe I said that. I cant believe she would take it so well. I wish she didn't, I wish she slapped me, punched me, kicked me. Although I would still feel bad, at least the pain in my heart would leave just for one second from another pain on my body. I saw her wipe her tears quickly and turn around to check if anyone was looking. She saw me and then stopped. She quickly gave me a small smile trying to reassure me that she was ok but I knew she wasn't but I gave her a little smile too so she wouldn't have to feel bad. She pretended that she was going to sleep even though I knew that she was wide awake.

I went back to fixing the car and after about 10 minutes, it was all finished and I got back in the car to find Sonny asleep and I started to drive back home. I glanced at her sometimes to just look at her pretty face. I cant believe I said that. I didn't really believe that but sometimes I just say things that I don't mean when I'm nervous. I was nervous because I was worried that Sonny wouldn't tell me she loves me but now I know for sure that she wont say it to me.

I got to Sonny's house but I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful so I decided to pick her up bridal style and take her home. I rang the door bell and Ms Monroe opened up.

"Oh hi Chad. Is something wrong with Sonny?" she asked worriedly and quickly tried to wake Sonny.

"No no, there's nothing wrong but she slept in the car and I couldn't wake her up" I told her and a smirk came up her face.

" Oh, alright then. Why don't you take her up to her room. You know where it is" she smiled to herself as she walked to the living room and was watching TV.

I walked up to her room remembering when I first came here and stepped into her house. When I got to her bedroom, I laid her gently on her bed and pulled the covers up. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. She's my angel. I came close to her face and pecked her lips softly. I know that taste. I've felt those electric sparks shooting from her lips before but where?

"I love you Sonny. Please forgive me" I whispered even though I knew she was asleep.

I took one last look at her and turned around to leave.

Little did I know that as soon as I turned around, the two eyes that I loved shot open.

**Hey Guys, so how was it. Did you love it? Hate it? Review! I'll try to update more often but to do that I need reviews so they can motivate me and show me that people still do read this story. Thanks to all the people who read this story.**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!**

_Previously….._

_I walked up to her room remembering when I first came here and stepped into her house. When I got to her bedroom, I laid her gently on her bed and pulled the covers up. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. She's my angel. I came close to her face and pecked her lips softly. I know that taste. I've felt those electric sparks shooting from her lips before but where?_

_"I love you Sonny. Please forgive me" I whispered even though I knew she was asleep._

_I took one last look at her and turned around to leave._

_Little did I know that as soon as I turned around, the two eyes that I loved shot open._

**SPOV**

Did he just say what I think he said? Did he just return my feelings for him - I mean I don't have feelings for him. I keep re thinking of what he just said. Did he just say that to me, or am I just dreaming it since I am still sleepy maybe I just dreamt what he said. I don't want it to be a dream even though soon enough I am going to have to accept it one day. But that day is not today. I have to make sure that he has those feelings for me because I really want to tell him but I'm not sure that he said that to me right now.

My eyes shot open as I looked at him slowly turn around to open the door. He looked so regretful I just wanted to grab him and kiss him. I pretended I didn't hear him and that I just woke up. I guess it's just for the best.

''Chad?`'' I asked groggily.

''You're awake, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you.'' he said not meeting my eyes.

''No I-its fine, you didn't wake me up'' I said awkwardly.

''look, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it I swear. I don't know why it came out like that.'' he looked apologetic, I could not just stand to just leave him there feeling like that.

I got up to face him and stand right in front of him. He finally looked up to my eyes.

''Chad, it's fine, I know you didn't mean it'' I smiled at him reassuringly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a quick strong hug. He also hugged me back but I let go of him. He had a bright smile on his face and it was suddenly all awkward.

''Umm, I guess I should be leaving now'' he said and then I looked up at him and he was wearing a smirk on his face as I felt my blood slowly boil because I knew in the end he always got what he wanted.

''See ya Sonny'' he winked at me and left.

That was the only problem with Chad Dylan Cooper. If you give him what he wanted he will go and abuse that opportunity and it will keep going on and on like watching a bicycle wheel rolling on and on down a very long and steep hill. That's the only reason why I don't like to give him what he wants because in the end he ends up breaking my heart and I just go along with it like nothing happen. But one day I will show him. I will turn my back on him and he will finally get the message. But that's not now, because I don't think I could face him all hurt and disappointed but its going to be soon. Very soon.

_**Next Day…**_

I woke up next morning to go to school as I could smell the pancakes from my moms cooking so I hurriedly went in the shower and got dressed into a grey tank top that was attached to a dark blue skirt and mid-waist _**(a/n pic on my profile) **_overall my dress came up to about 2 inches above my knee. I didn't bother doing anything with my hair but just let it down into my natural brown locks. I applied a bit of mascara and some lip gloss to make my lips look more full.

I went down stairs to meet my mother at the kitchen.

''Good morning darling'' my mom said happily for some reason.

I dug into the plate full of pancakes and talked with my mouth full.

''Morning mom'' I said ignoring her constant stares.

I continued to eat and when I was finished I noticed my mom still smiling at me and I looked at her weirdly

''is there something you want to say mom?'' I asked curiously.

''That Chad boy is quite nice don't you think''

''Mom, where are you going with this?'' I asked quite scared as to what she was going to say next.

''Nowhere, I just thought I'd take your opinion'' she acted innocently but I could see through it.

''Mom, whatever you need to say just get to the point because I need to go to school'' I got annoyed.

''okay, I just think that you should go out with him'' well that was blunt.

''sorry mom but I don't like him'' I told her.

''don't tell me that, I know you liked him because you faked that you were asleep just so he could carry you up to your room'' she smiled triumphantly.

''Mom I need to go school'' I quickly got up to get away from this conversation and put my shoes on and grabbed my bag to go.

I opened the door.

''don't think that you're going to get away with this, I will talk to you about this later'' I rolled my eyes, could she get any louder?

Just then, _you know who_ decides to show up.

''What was that about?'' he smirked.

''It was just my mom being annoying'' I told him simply.

''I got the pictures of our day yesterday printed for today's lesson'' he told me.

''That's good'' I told him and then all was awkward.

A convertible pulled up with loud music and there in the front seat was Skyler driving and at the back Portlyn, Ferguson and Penelope.

''Chaddy baby come on we're going to be late for school'' she smirked while looking at me because she knows that he is her boyfriend. I cringed at the way she called him and I think that in the corner of my eye that he also cringed. I don't blame him.

''Bye Sonny, see you at school'' he smiled and went off.

I also got in my car and drove off to school.

**CPOV**

I was in Maths just daydreaming about the brunette sitting in front of me. Gosh she was beautiful. Sometimes I would see that when she moved her legs, that she dress that fit her perfectly would rise just a bit higher to see more skin and I feel like fainting. She would constantly pull it back down even though it hardly rose up a centimeter but I think she probably felt someone watching. I don't mean to be perverted but I'm a guy, what do you expect, I have _needs_.

I was passed a note by someone ı did not see.

**What are you gonna do to her?**

**Portlyn xxxx**

What? What was she talking about?

**What?**

I passed it back to Portlyn where I watched her write back to me and pass it back.

**I saw you watching Sonny so my only guess is that you are planning to get revenge on the 'randoms' and give her a **_**proper welcome**_** to this school ;)**

Oh shit. I completely forgot about the randoms and the tradition of pranking the all the new students of California High. But it wasn't just any pranking that we did, it was the kind that left you scarred and humiliated for the rest of your school life. See Jimmy here which ıs sat at the front? Well last year he transferred here from Switzerland and he had a funny accent _**(a/n I'm not dissing anyone from Switzerland so please don't get offended. Btw I don't even think I met anyone from Switzerland so I don't know what their accent sounds like)**_ and everyone knows that cheese comes from Switzerland so at lunch, in the cafeteria, I set up a prank which involved a huge tank of rotten liquid cheese (don't ask) that I made and it being tipped all over Jimmy. He stunk of rotten cheese for the next whole week and every one was laughing. The stunk got so bad that the teachers couldn't teach and had to send him out of the class. İt was really mean but I'm not known as the King of Pranks for nothing.

**I'm still thinking but I am planning for it to be big and memorable. But I'm tryna get her to trust me for the best prank of our lives to happen. ;) xxx**

I wrote back to her.

I watched her read it as that stupid evil grin (that I was creeped out of) appeared on her face.

She passed the note back.

**Okay babe, take all the time you need ;P xXxXxXxXxXxX 3**

Whoa this girl needed to calm down with the 'x' s. but seriously, what am I going to do. I cant do that to Sonny.

My next lesson was PAW (People And the World) _**(a/n completely made that subject up. I know I used to say that the lesson was English but this lesson took over while the assignment was going on) **_with Ms Bıtterman so I went in and sat next to Sonny as we were partnered up.

''Right class, I know yesterday's activity was all a bit short noticed but I hope all of you have got your evidence of the activity you did.''

We all got our photo's out and so did I. I printed two copies out for me and Sonny last night.

''I am going round and giving you these empty scrapbooks. I want you to fill it in with any pictures, comments etc. try to make it as presentable as possible because remember, this will help you with the essay you are going to write in the end and when you go to colleges and show that you can work with other's confidently''

We all started working on our scrapbooks.

''So Sonny, had fun looking and my _Chabs_ yesterday?'' I teased as I looked at the pictures remembering the day. She rolled her eyes and ignored my comment. It was the best and the worst. The best because I spent the whole day with Sonny and the worst because I almost killed her. I looked down not being able to look at her.

''Sonny, I really am sorry for yesterdays event. I didn't mean for you to drown and to say what I said.'' I told her truly sorry

''Chad it's fine, I didn't die lets just get on with these scrap books.'' she said.

We carried on looking at the pictures and laughing at the memory.

''Hahahaha'' her beautiful laugh would ring in my ear ''do you remember when I gave you some ice-cream and shoved it on your nose? That was so funny'' she laughed while looking at the picture of me with an ice cream nose. But that was the best tasting ice cream I have ever tasted.

''I also remember that I didn't get you back for that'' I smirked and she instantly stopped laughing.

''You wouldn't'' she exclaimed.

''Oh I really would'' I told her while my smirk got bigger as I quickly went to her side and started to tickle her until she died of laughter.

''HA ha Ch- chad s-stop-p p-please'' everyone went quiet as Sonny's laugh erupted so I stopped and all eyes were on us.

''Mind your own business'' they all turned back to what they were doing. That's right, I own this school.

Sonny was still giggling a bit over the tickling but then she turned to me and glared.

''You're mean, it's not faire to use my weak point against me'' I laughed.

''Who said that I was ever going to be faire?'' she just continued glaring.

''Alright everyone, tomorrow we are all going off to a trip, we are all going to Thorpe park _**(a/n I am pretty sure that there isn't a park in Cali called Thorpe park. But there is one in England that I've been to and I'll just base it on that. You can go on the link **__**.com**_ _**to check out the rides)**_

So bring in your stuff that you will take and money for food. I expect to meet you all tomorrow bright and early so don't forget'' she finished and then the bells went so it was break. But little did I know that Portlyn was watching my every step.

**Portlyn's POV**

I was just looking at them laughing their heads off. The classroom was loud but I could still hear Sonny's croaking laugh and Chad's admirable, love struck voice. He never sounded like that when he talked to me. But I know it's all an act to get closer to her and get her to trust him but something about the way he looked at her made me know that I'm just trying to convince myself. Ever since I caught him staring at her I knew that he would have mixed feelings about me. I know he loved me once and deep down he still does but this bitch has to just come in front and block our love for each other.

It made me nervous thinking about that he might have feelings for her (even though he doesn't because I know he loves me) because he might back down on the best prank ever.

But let me tell you that if he ever does back down then I swear to god _**(a/n no offence intended) **_that I will carry on that prank. I will make it so humiliating and life scaring that they will have to crown me the Queen of Pranks. And that means that since Chad is the King, I'm his QUEEN and Sonny is going to get the prank of her life

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**HEY GUYS how was it. Sorry I didn't update for long and I will hopefully update in two to three days. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**The ending was king of rubbish but ı swear to you that the next chapter should be interesting.**

**Portlyn was Crazy though don't you think?**

**I loved the mom though she's jokes.**

**If you have any ideas for the BIGGEST PRANK EVER please tell me, ,t would save time for me thinking and writing.**

**Thanks to all readers and please review.**

**Remember, this was just a filler chapter but it should get better from here.**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS, HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!**

_**Previously…..**_

_It made me nervous thinking about that he might have feelings for her (even though he doesn't because I know he loves me) because he might back down on the best prank ever. _

_But let me tell you that if he ever does back down then I swear to god __**(a/n no offence intended) **__that I will carry on that prank. I will make it so humiliating and life scaring that they will have to crown me the Queen of Pranks. And that means that since Chad is the King, I'm his QUEEN and Sonny is going to get the prank of her life _

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**Chapter 17**

**CPOV**

''What?'' I asked Portlyn not believing what she said.

It was at lunch when I met back up with my friends and sat at a table discussing the biggest prank ever. Fergusson just stayed quiet through the topic, it looked like he didn't like to talk about torturing peopleç

''I said that I want to _pretend_ and I do mean PRETEND to break up so you could get closer to that bitch of a partner of yours.'' did she actually said she wants to break up with me? I know she said to pretend but maybe I could slowly drift apart from her. And maybe I could get real close to Sonny. This is the best plan Portlyn has had.

''Okay….'' I pretended I had no emotion and see what's the catch.

''Well you would need to get closer to her if you want to prank Sonny, she originally hates you and you need to change that. Then when you become her _boyfriend_ which by the way you would have to keep a secret so the school doesn't find out then you can humiliate her and get back to normal'' she finished. I knew it was too good t be true.

''Wait, so why cant he tell the school? Why does it have to be private?'' Skylar asked.

''So when we DO get back together, it will just look like we broke up and made up and no one will know about Sonny and Chad'' replied Portlyn.

''But what makes you think that she will even go out with me?'' I asked curious.

''Oh believe me she will'' she had an evil smirk on her face and I was very scared.

_**Next Day…..**_

**SPOV**

Today we were going to go to Thorpe park YEYY! I've heard about this theme park before but never actually went. I cant wait to actually go on the fast rides, I just love going on the fast rides.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

My phone vibrated and I see that it was Tawni who was actually texting me.

**Hey Buddy!**

**We're gonna take my car 2 skl k?**

**I'll come 2 pick u up at 8**

**Wear something nice coz der will be LOTS of boys ;) **

**Bye xxx**

So I guess I should just get ready. I opened the windows to get fresh air and see that the sun was out and it was hot. I guess I could wear something short. So I wore a dark blue tank with ruffles and white shorts, I also wore a white denim which I could just take it off if it's too hot. I put on a bit off makeup and curled the ends of my hair.

I looked at the time and realized that I had half and hour left. Then I hear someone whistle and it wasn't just any whistle but the kind that boys would do when they see a pretty girl and want to get their attention.

''Whoa Sonny, you know that you're going to school right?'' I looked back to see Chad watching me from his room.

''What do you want Chad?' I asked annoyed.

''Well someone woke up on the wrong side if the bed'' he snickered.

I just huffed and got my bag to leave the room.

''You like what you see?'' I forgot to say that Chad was shirtless. Again. Does he like to taunt me or something? And why is it that every time I see him in his room he is shirtless? Conceited bastard.

''yes actually, I love the shoes I am wearing'' I said as I looked down at my blue converses and looked back at him.

''I meant me, Duh'' I love annoying him.

''Did you just hear yourself right now Chad, you sounded like a little girl'' and with that I went off, I didn't have time to argue with Chad.

I went down stairs and ate some breakfast and brushed my teeth. Then as I wanted to leave the house I got a text from an unknown numberç

**To: Sonny**

**From: Unknown number**

**Chad and Portlyn (High school king and queen)**

**BROKE UP!**

Who the hell sent me this?

I went outside to meet Tawni in her car. I also saw Chad come out of his house but decided to ignore him because the only outcome of that means being late and being late to school.

''Hey Tawn'' I greeted.

''Hey Son-Son, What's up?'' she asked realizing my staring into space.

''Did you send me this?'' I showed her the text and she shook her head.

''No but I got it too. Everyone in the school did. It's some sort of AV kid who gossips about news on the school snobs and texts everyone about it'' she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

''Oh, I was getting freaked out about how they got my number'' I said.

''It's an AV kid Sonny, who knows what information they find out'' that was the last thing she said as she drives off to school.

Tawni parks her car and we both come out and might I say that we both looked STUNNİNG! Everyone was watching us like we were models. I even saw Portlyns jaw dropped. It wasn't that we got all dressed up because all girls did, and some even more then us. But it was just that we probably wore the casual outfit really well (I don't mean to be snobby).

I complimented Tawni on her dress which came about mid-thigh and was covered in pink flowers. How the hell was she going to go on rides?

''I am definitely not going on the fast rides because I'm too scared but I'll just flirt with the boys around'' she answered. Is that really what she is going to do? Just flirt? Oh well, that's Tawni for you.

We went to Nico and Grady to wait for the coach and they just both stopped and stared.

''WHOA!'' they both finally spoke up.

We talked for a while and laughed at the boys.

''And since when can you do an Italian Accent.'' Tawni asked Grady.

''Uh, I donâ€™t know. Howa Harda Can Ita Bea?'' Grady said using bad Italian accent.

''Apparently VERY hard!'' Nico replied and we were all laughing again.

But then I felt eyes staring at me. I felt self conscience and I just had to look at who was looking at me but found no-one but the snobs laughing at something which looked like it was us they were laughing at.

I tried to ignore them because I shouldn't let them of all people get to me.

After everyone had arrived Ms Bitterman told us to go into the coach and sit where ever we wanted to.

I sat with Tawni near the back of the coach while Nico and Grady sat in front of us.

I couldn't help but notice Chad walking past me (since I was sitting on the aisle seat) with his friends and sat at the very back with five seats. Portlyn was sitting on the far side away from Chad. Did they really break up?

Every moment I would have an itching moment form where I would want to meet Chad's gaze which I know where directly at me but knew better.

"alright class, as soon as we step a foot in the park, you will all go to your partners and start bonding. I will be going around checking on all of you just to make sure you are working properly with each other and at lunch we will all meet back here and I am being kind enough to say that you may go back to friends for lunch but when you finish, you MUST go back to your friends otherwise I will fail you." Well, wasn't Ms Bitterman a bit harsh. But oh well, at least I can be with my friends for a little while.

I started to talk to Tawni and we laughed and I gave ideas on my drama lesson small plays which she sometimes she agreed and sometimes didn't.

"Sis Boom Buzz, Sis Boom Buzz" I murmured to myself after giving Tawni the idea.

"Ooo what if-" I got interrupted by Tawni. Again.

"We Don't want to hear your cheers. Not your sis, not your boom, and not your ba." she said frustrated.

"But what if I have a really awesome baa?" I said innocently. But she just gave me a glare which made me back away.

"Okay next subject," she said happily changing the subject "so what boys you after today?" at he corner of my I saw a face turn quickly to my direction but ignored it and decided to have some fun with it.

"Um, I'm not really looking for anyone" I said and saw his face brighten up.

"Aw come on Sonny, it's just a bit of flirting we're not really going to go out with them. It's just a tradition the girls do at this school when they go on a trip, just dress up and see boys that they wont see back at home" she said nonchalantly. I don't know about you but this school seems weird to me. I pulled a weird face at Tawni and she realised what I was making faces at.

"GOSH Sonny, I'm not a slut and *whispers* I'm a virgin" she replied and I sighed in relief.

"But seriously, what guys catches your eye?" she asked once again and I saw Chad getting interested.

"Um, probably boys with light…" his eyes brightened "_brown _hair and green eyes" his face instantly went to a frown and looked at his knees. I felt kind of bad for him but he shouldn't be eavesdropping at the same time.

We finally arrived after that long Journey and we came out the coach when Ms Bitterman said- sorry SCREAMED, for us 'get the hell out of here' with our partners.

"Hey partner" a sexy voice said in my ear.

"Yes Chad?" I said annoyed and not even turning around to see his face.

"how did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Psh puh-lease, who wouldn't know that superficial, annoying voice of yours" he gave me a smug look.

"Well thank you Sonny, all I heard was 'who wouldn't know that super _bla bla bla _voice of yours" I just glared at him and attempted to change the subject.

"Whatever, lets go on this ride" I grabbed his hand and started to run to ride that was called _Rush_ and when we got there he just looked at it and looked bored.

"you really want to go on this baby ride?" what the hell was he talking about, it was one of the extreme rides in the park.

"it's not a baby ride" I stated.

"Oh well if you want to go on then lets hurry up and get this over with, it's my turn to choose the next ride" wow he is annoying.

The line was long and Chad was getting frustrated.

"why cant we just cut through" Chad whined.

"Because it's not fair on other people. And who do you think you are to cut in front" I said.

"I am the great Chad Dylan Cooper, the most good looking man around" I laughed at that. He thought he was a _man._

Chad just rolled his eyes and started talking to this girl in front.

"Hey pretty girl, are you a magnet? Cuz I'm attracted to you" Chad said to the girl. Well that was lame. But apparently the girl started giggling, why?

Chad smirked at my weird expression and looked back at the girl when she started to talk to him.

"Well hi there hot guy, that pick up line was really lame but I liked it" I just turned around and made fake barfing notices at the pair.

"Who is she?" she glared at me.

"Oh, that's my cousin" WHAT! "she is kinda sick today but I just wanted to get this ride over with so she wouldn't have to cry to me about not going on it" I was just getting angry at him by the second.

"Oh really? Well you better go in front of me so you can get quicker to the ride" she said. Oh I get what he is doing now.

"Thanks" Chad winked at her and pulled me along to go before her and her friends.

"Really Chad, really? Am I really your cousin? Last time I checked, I wasn't related to a ginger monkey" I smirked but he mentally threw daggers.

"that was a really bad joke. First of all I am not a monkey and I am not ginger." he was angry.

"yes you are a monkey and second of all, there are no _blond_ monkeys so I guess you will have to settle for ginger" I smirked. _**(a/n please know that I am not trying to offend anyone that is ginger) **_

"And what the hell was that lame pick up line?" I asked him.

" Well I saw that girl earlier and I was watching her which her actions SCREAMED 'I love guys who use pick up lines' so that's why I said that. You don't think I'm that lame Monroe do you?" he said to me.

"Oh I knew you were lame, but I didn't know you were _that_ lame." I smirked.

He carried on lying to people saying I'm his sister, cousin, _girlfriend_ and people just bought it. Once he even said I was his Mother. I mean ARE YOU SERIOUS! Who the hell would believe that. I am younger than him and look younger than him. But that little girl was just so lost in his eyes that she didn't even realise his "mother" standing next to him.

Any way, we finally arrived at the front and got ready to get on the ride putting our bags at the side and sitting on the ride _**(a/n you can see these rides on www. Thorpe park. Com) **_it wasn't a roller coaster but it was more of a gigantic swing that the whole row of people would swing back and forth but trust me it went up so high that it scared me and I grabbed Chad's hand tightly and didn't want to let go. Although I was screaming my lungs out, for the rest of the ride after I held onto his hand, he never looked away from my face and was motionless to the extremely scary ride.

The ride stopped and we all got off and went to get our things.

"Well that was fun wasn't it Chad" I asked him.

"Yeah, that was the best ride I've ever been up to" he admitted.

"I told you we should go on this ride, it may have been scary but it was a lot of fun" I was so happy and energetic at that moment that I was just jumping around.

Chad looked at the map and chose another ride.

"Lets go on this one" Chad pointed at _Saw-the ride_ and I got less confident. The way that I say the really steep part and the blades going through the tracks frightened me.

We decided that this time we would just get Fast tracks so we wouldn't have to wait for long and lined up at the shorter line which was leading up to the top floor of the scary farm house.

"I'm not so sure about this" I told Chad getting quite scared.

"Don't worry Sonshine, it's going to be fine" how could he say _it's going to be fine._ If I die it's not going to be fine is it?

"You know, if you don't feel comfortable going on the ride, you could wait here with me until your friend gets off." A guy with brown hair and green eyes looked at me. He was quite good looking but not as good looking as this scowling jerk next to me. He looked like he worked here since he had that sort of t-shirt that said the rides name and a name tag.

"That's REALLY kind of you but I think that my _girlfriend_ would like to go the ride with ME" Chad said sounding like a jealous boyfriend. Wait a minute, Chad's not my boyfriend.

"I-I'm not your g-" Chad closed my moth with his hand and he dragged me off to sit on the ride.

"Chad please, I want to go" I told him while trying to pull my hand away from his grasp.

"No, first of all I wont let you stay with that dude and second of all," he turned to look at me in the eyes and gripped my hand harder. "I'm going to be right here next to you so there will be nothing to be scared of" he gave me a quick reassuring smile and I noticed that the roller coaster was starting to move.

I laced my fingers around his and got ready to scream as we took the first fall. notice how I said _first _fall, as in there would be more.

The coaster was going fast and I was creaming my head off but not because I was scared, just because I was having fun and the thrill and adrenaline that the ride was giving me.

I could also hear Chad's loud laughing and "WOOing" every time we made a fall or turn. He took all the emotions of me being scared away and for the whole ride I just enjoyed myself and sometimes gripped his hand harder just to make sure his hand was still in mine and it was. For the whole ride he never let go. Maybe he thought I was scared, but God knows that what I was feeling was far from scared. It was more excitement.

The ride soon ended and Chad didn't let go of my hand as we came off.

"Chad, you can let go of my hand now." I whisper to him.

"No I wont" he smirked back and looking at the guy earlier showing him our hands laced together.

I was laughing under my breath because the green eyes guy gave Chad a dirty look and then Chad was just walking out proudly with me right beside him.

I was soon hungry, I wanted to go get some lunch and checked the time which was 12:05.

"Chad, we should probably go back to the entrance to meet the others for lunch" he checked the time and agreed with me.

As we were walking back we kept holding hands. At the entrance there were lots of shops and restaurants near there so that's where we went to eat.

When we approached the group of people he quickly let go of my hand. I realised that he must be embarrassed of me if he didn't want to show that he liked me. But maybe he didn't, maybe he was just leading me on.

My heart fell as he didn't look once back at me and just looked at his friends (Portlyn). I soon saw my friends come and left Chad to go with his friends while I approached Tawni, Nico and Grady.

**CPOV**

I didn't want to leave Sonny's hand once but every once a while I would just grip it harder.

After we came of the ride I made sure that the green eyed gorilla (now that was a proper monkey) saw me holding Sonny's hand so he wouldn't hit on her again. I mean who does he think he is? Hitting on a girl who has a guy right next to her. Idiot.

"Chad, we should probably go back to the entrance to meet the others for lunch" My beautiful sunshine spoke up. I looked at the time and it was 12:05 so I agreed with her and walked with her back to the entrance so we can meet the others.

From far I can see that bitch of an ex girlfriend there with my friends and it looked like they were waiting for me. I finally realised that Sonny's hand was still in mine and quickly pulled away so Portyn wouldn't see it and then give me hell for it later.

She said I'm supposed to not tell anyone when I go out with Sonny so we can _get back together _but that was NOT going to happen. I'm going to go with her plan for a while just to get her to think I'm on her side but later on I will tell everyone about me and Sonny because I don't see why we should keep it a secret.

I turn round and notice that when I let go of her hand she left. I guess she really didn't want to be near me.

I went off to my friends.

"Hey guys" I greeted them.

"Hey Chaddy" Portlyn replied as if I was just talking to her.

From all of my friends I liked Ferguson and Skyler the best. They were my friends since I was about five. But I hated Portlyn and Penelope. I don't even know why we became friends with them.

Portlyn always begged to go out with me that I just got tired and gave in which was the worst decision of my life. I didn't know she was so clingy.

When I turned to look at Sonny, I saw her there with tawni and two boys. And one looked very familiar.

**SPOV**

"Hey guys" I greeted my friends and they also replied

"So where do you want to go eat?" I asked them.

"KFC!" they all shouted and I just had to laugh at that.

"Okay then lets go" we walked into KFC which wasn't far from where we already were.

We all went to order. I got a chicken burger and fries, Tawni being Tawni got only the popcorn chicken because she said she wanted to looks some weight and Nico and Grady both got a chicken bucket each with a drink. WOW those boys can eat.

We finished eating when Tawni and I were talking and her eyes widened.

I looked behind me to see that the guy with green eyes and one of his friends were walking up to us.

"Hey, so you didn't actually tell me. How was the ride? Or would you have much rather stayed with me" he teased but I didn't actually find it funny. Tawni was already flirting with the other guy so I was left with him.

"I'm Devon" the guy smiled a nice smile so I had to smile back.

"Hi I'm Sonny. And yes the ride was good" I smiled.

"I like that ride too, it's my favourite in the whole park." we started talking about anything, not really flirting or anything just talking about random things and laughing. I realised that this guy wasn't so bad after all.

"So, was that guy really your boyfriend?" Devon asked me shyly looking down.

"Um, mummy ye- I mean n-" I was stuttering I didn't know what to tell him but then once again I got interrupted.

"Yes she is dating me so deal with it" he grabbed my hand and dragged me out. I looked back to see that Tawni didn't even realise I was gone since she too busy flirting and neither did Nico and Grady. But Devon wouldn't look away, he watched me being pulled away and I felt really bad for him at that moment that I couldn't even enjoy Chad's hand being in my hand. Once we stopped outside I pulled my hand away from him and began to shout.

"What the hell was that? Why did you say that?" I screamed.

"Ms Bitterman has been on my case for half an hour now because I 'lost my partner'. Did you know that lunch finished about an hour ago and that I just saved your butt from failing this project and you could do is flirt with other boys like the little slut you are"

OUCH!

I didn't know he would be like that, that he would call me a slut.

I was hurt but I only showed it for a brief moment and showed anger instead. Although I tried to hide the hurt I think he saw it since he was just looking for words to say next.

"Well, since when do you go up to _sluts_ and tell the guy they are talking to that she's your girlfriend and then drag that _slut_ out" I asked him and making him wince every time I said slut.

"Sonny, you know I didn't mean that" he sighed.

"Do I?" I asked him raising one of my eyebrows.

He wrapped his arms around me and said,

"You should" he smiled a bit thinking I would fall for his charm but not this time. I pushed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him. He wasn't acting normal. He looked taken aback when I pushed him but he finally got the message and looked down.

I sighed.

"Whatever, Chad lets just go get an 'A' and never speak to each other again" I said as I slowly walked of with him trailing behind me not looking up to my face.

**CPOV**

Stupid. _stupid. _stoopid. Stupido. STUPID. FUCKING STUPID!

How the hell could I say that to Sonny, she is no where near a slut. That moment I didn't want to say that to Sonny but I remembered Portlyn and what she said that made me say that.

"_Chad, there is two way of doing this. We could embarrass her and completely humiliate her or just hurt her physically and emotionally. Oh I know, why don't we do BOTH!" she smiled evilly and I wanted so bad to punch her there and then "That slut wont stand a chance" Portlyn said._

When I said 'like the slut you really are' I didn't even mean Sonny, I was thinking about what Portlyn said.

Oh man, did I fuck this up or what.

**SPOV**

We went on a couple of rides and it was already about five o'clock and we WERE STILL HERE. Ms Bitterman said that we would stay here until about 8:00 or 9:00 because there was going to be a surprise. Who wants a surprise? I definitely don't. I would do anything to get out this awkward moment I was having with Chad. I hardly even had any fun.

We went on the ride _Colossus _and _Nemesis Inferno _which I have to admit were quite fast and a bit scary but not as scary as _Saw- the ride_ but it was scary enough to be holding someone's hand. I tried so hard to not show that I was scared just so he wont grab my hand or come near me. Sometimes I failed and I could see his hand itching towards mine or him attempting to come closer to me but every time I backed away or moved my hand as far as possible.

We also didn't talk at all. The only time we did speak to each other was when we asked each other what ride we were going to go on next.

"Lets go on this one" Chad pointed to the one that goes up 205 feet up and 80mph.

My face fell. I cant say that I'm not going to go on because it just means that we would have to speak more and have a debate about me going. I cant show that I'm scared of going on either because it means him holding my hand and gripping it like before.

WHAT SHOULD I DO?

I just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." I said nonchalantly but I'm not sure if it was very convincing because he didn't look very sure.

"Ookay…" he replied and we walked of to line up.

I looked at how long we had to line up and it said 45 minutes. THAT long.

I huffed. I couldn't be able to sit in silence for 45 minutes.

10 minutes passed and Chad sighed.

"Sonny, you have to talk to me some time." he said looking more desperate.

"What if I don't want to" I said looking around anywhere but him.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Look at me Sonny. I'm really sorry about what I said I swear that I didn't want to say that. I didn't mean it one bit. My mind was completely messed at that moment I-I didn't mean you" he tried convincing me.

"Son who did you mean then?" I asked if he actually had an answer.

"Um, um-" he didn't reply.

"So you did mean me" I said.

"NO" he practically screamed as he answered quickly "no sonny I-it's just um you wont understand." he answered.

"Okay fine then." if he wasn't going to give me a proper explanation than so be it.

" No Sonny it's not fine. don't you see how sorry I am? I need you to talk to me, to be friends again." he said desperately.

"Chad I am talking to you and since when were we friends? I know we had moments but when it comes to our real friends you cant admit that" I told him.

"And I'm sorry for that, but I don't want this to go on longer. I want us to be what we were earlier this morning. The way we acted around each other earlier." he said.

"Well that's your fault." I said and then I realised that we were in front of the queue and we were just getting on.

Chad didn't seem to notice since his eyes were on my face so I took the chance to go and sit next to someone else. I sat next to a boy I didn't know who but didn't bother to look back up either. Chad then understood that I didn't want to be near him so he just sat behind me next to someone that I could care less.

"Hey Sonny" I turned round to see that it was Devon.

"H-hey D-Devon" I greeted him.

"Nervous?" he asked and I just nodded quickly like an idiot.

"How come you're here, don't you have work?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah but my shift was over" he said and I could feel the ride shaking and I shook with it.

"it's going to be fine" he reassured me and grabbed my hand. In the corner of my eye I could see Chad's facial expression and it made my heart sink that his face was broken.

The ride went up so quickly that my breath got caught and I couldn't scream. When the ride got to the very top, I looked down to see how far we were up and regretted it as soon as my eyes glanced down. As we were going back down I screamed for my life.

But all too quickly the ride finished and we were all getting off.

"Devon, you could release my hand now." I tell him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." he stuttered. He must have also beet scared.

I saw Chad waiting for me at the exit with his head down. I said good bys to Devon and so did he and then he went home.

"So Chad, what do you want to go on now." I said sounding tired. It was getting dark now and the sun was already setting.

"Um, can we go on the Ferris wheel."

"Okay." I replied not caring.

We lined up to get on which was only about 2 minutes since every one was going home. It was the open kind and that doesn't go fast.

We got to the front of the cue and gave the tickets to the girl who worked there and I could see her giving side glances to Chad but he either didn't seem to notice or care because he just didn't take his eyes off me.

We got onto the seats and sat down when it started to move up. I wasn't scared but I was nervous because this ride was going extremely slow and it's dead quiet between me and Chad. Was it just me or did the ride get slower every second. We got to the top and the ride started shaking and I got scared. Then with a BANG the wheel stopped turning.

"W-what's going on?" I asked Chad.

"it looks like it stopped working." Chad said.

"WHAT so when are we going to get of?"

"I don't know" he said as if he doesn't care and it was making my blood boil.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! If only you didn't say to go on the Ferris wheel then we wouldn't be here" I screamed at him.

"I know it is. And I know that its my fault that your sad right now and that its my fault that your angry at me and that its my fault that your felling hurt and I regret everything I did" he took a deep breath after saying all that and my eyes fell wide open.

"I know you probably wont forgive me and its okay but I really am sorry for what I said and I swear that I didn't mean it, I would never say something like that to you. It just slipped out when I was thinking of- thinking of something." he looked at me intensively and I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

Should I forgive him or not.

"Sonny, please forgive me, for everything that I did." I felt sorry for him that he was trying so hard.

"But Chad, it's not the first time that you hurt me. I don't want to keep going round in this cycle of you hurting me and then I forgive you all over again. I just want it to stop." I said looking down and tears coming to my eyes thinking of everything he did.

"I promise to you Sonny that if you forgive me just this last time, then I will never hurt you again. Please" be practically begged and I just had to give in just like the idiot I am.

"you promise?" I asked him.

"I promise" he said and was doing something unexpected.

He leaned forward closer and closer. Our faces were inches apart when suddenly his lips touched mine. I was in shock, why would Chad Dylan Cooper be kissing me?

We kissed a bit but it wasn't passionate but a sweat little kiss and then we pulled apart. We could see from the height we were in that our class were all together in one group with Ms Bitterman but they couldn't see us. It looks like their all going to see the 'surprise' that she was talking about.

I looked back at Chad to find him staring at me.

This time I leaned over to him and he carried on by starting to kiss me. But it much more than it was before. He slipped in his tongue and so did I and it just got more passionate. Just then the fire works went off up in the sky but this time I mean _literally_. We had the best view so when we did stop we looked up and it was so beautiful. My heart was racing so fast that I could feel the adrenaline of being next to Chad. We kissed one last time but then something struck me. Didn't I already feel like this before . Didn't I already experience this before?

The fireworks, the adrenaline, I'm sure that something like this already happened.

Oh no, it cant be….

**HEY GUYS. I know that I haven't updated for long and it's all due to my tests that I had at school. I hope that chapter made it up to you. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I didn't check through my work.**

**Chad and Sonny finally kissed. It may not be the first one but they don't know that. **

**Please review your thoughts. Tell me:**

**- was it too long?**

**- do you have any particular pranks in mind that I could use**

**- what should happen next.**

**Thanks to all readers.**

**XXobsessiveKvoXx**


End file.
